being strong and loving
by aiko alima
Summary: love, action, drama, the fellowship and the ring to be destroyed,a new member must find her courage among the war.chapter 35 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this story has been brewing in my head for a long time, so when I  
first wrote it and published it on fanfiction.net I was greatly disappointed but also somewhat intrigued to find that that there were so  
many people out there who thought it was really terrible, some of these people were tactic and helpful in there scorning, and some not so much. But I appreciate all opportunities to grow and learn and any way I may improve  
upon my story I am all for. So if there is anything you have issue with when reading this new edition of this story I would love to hear from you.  
The basic plot I had in mind for the first edition of this story will remain the same. But I have changed the name of the OC just so that those  
of you who have read the first edition can more easily look at the  
character in the more elaborate way I am attempting to present her.  
  
Also, my story will be based on the movie version of the lord of the rings, I apologize to all the purists out there, but if you are a purist then why add any further pain to yourself by reading any fan fiction, wouldn't any  
tampering with any part of the story offend a true purist. But no matter your prefrence. I hope you love this story and if you don't  
love it you at least appreciate the creative process.  
Thank you to all  
Aiko alima  
  
Disclaimers: I in no way own any characters, plot or any affiliation with or of Tolkiens writings and or creations. Lord of the rings is a trademark  
copy of lord of the rings inc. and its co company constituents.  
  
When you must Be strong and loving  
  
Middle earth  
  
"Gandalf,"yelled Frodo from some distance back. "Gandalf." He said again, this time running up to the old wizard to walk beside him. "You seem uneasy Gandalf." He said as they walked along the high mountain rocks. "You have not been yourself since we left Rivendale." Said Frodo again.  
  
Gandalf paused a moment before looking down at the little hobbit and speaking "my mind has been troubled Frodo, I feel that something has changed, something is different, in the air. If it has to do with the ring or our quest I do not know, but either way something is about to happen, something unexpected."  
  
Earth yesterday.  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
She rolled and groaned in displeasure as she stretched her arm out swiftly to bang on the alarm clock. Shutting it off with a loud thud. Her arm repositioned itself under head as she snuggled back down into her covers, with a content smile on her face. But moments later her smile vanished as a loud voice was heard outside of her door. "Caitlin, I know your still in bed," the voice said with a little annoyance, the voice paused as if waiting for a response. "I changed my mind, Beth, I don't want you to wake me up this morning," said Caitlin, she thought of last night and mentally kicked herself for telling her roommate to wake her up the next morning no matter what.  
Beth however was not detoured "IF YOU DON'T GET UP IM GOING TO COME IN THERE AND POUR COLD WATER ON YOU." She yelled from outside the door.  
Hearing this, and knowing that her roommate wasn't bluffing she sat up out of bed. "Alright, alright im up." She said. "I don't believe you, cait, come to the door so I know your up." Caitlin couldn't help but laugh under her breath, Beth was nothing if not through. "She got our of bed and teetered to the door, her still drowsy body unhappy with the movement. "See, im up, im alive and awake, she said through sleepy eyes." but to her surprise Beth was giggling at her. "What, whats so funny." she said looking at Beth in bewilderment. "Im sorry, but your hair," she said pointing to Caitlin's matted and mangled hair. And in fact her long sandy blond hair had during the night tangled itself, some was plastered to her face making her look like the wookie from star wars. Caitlin frowned, and fruitlessly began smoothing her hair out. "Hay, don't even star with me this morning," she said more than a little annoyed. "Fine, fine, im just happy to see you up." Said Beth backing away. "Ill sees yaw later, why anyone would want to wake up at this hour is beyond me. Im going back to bed" she headed back to her room.  
Watching her leave, Caitlin was grateful, Beth was such a great friend she would gladly get up out of bed and wake Caitlin up and then go back to bed.  
She glanced at the clock; it was 4:30 in the morning. Caitlin loved getting up this early, she loved to start the morning slowly, create an atmosphere of tranquility, and calm. She would do stretches, go running. Caitlin led a very disciplined life, though she could never get herself up in the morning. She would meditate and prepare herself for the day to come.  
  
Caitlin changed out of her sleep wear and into her work out pants and top, she knelt down tying her shoelaces, she stared at her shoe, suddenly forgetting how to tie her shoe, her mind went blank until an image of a great eye entered her vision, she could no longer see her shoe, only this menacing eye, black and fiery, it fixed itself on her, and she on it, they say each other. Then a menacing voice came in her mind, in a language she did not understand, but its black words haunted her, she could feel its evil. Caitlin covered her ears trying not to hear its words. She fell onto the carpet and the eye was gone, she found herself back in her apartment. She breathed heavily, trying to understand what had just happened. She began tying her shoes again, still startled and confused. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before. The eye looked like the one in the lord of the rings, "Caitlin you have been watching that movie way to much." She said to herself. She finished tying her shoes and went into the bathroom, to brush her hair.  
As she ran the comb through her hair, she thought of how the day to come was going to do. It would be a long day. She took a deep breath in through her nose and let the air collect in her lungs, feeling it pass through her, pumping her blood, before blowing it out through her mouth. Clearing her mind.  
Caitlin was a part time yoga instructor at a little studio not to far from her and her roommate's apartment. She loved working there, besides the fact that she desperately needed the money; she loved how soothing the work was. The building she worked in also had a wonderful martial arts studio in it where she and the owner had worked out a deal so she could take lessons in exchange for yoga lessons. Caitlin wasn't the best at martial arts, and though she didn't know if she would be able to defend herself should she ever have to, she felt it did give her a sense of coordination and balance that yoga couldn't fill.  
She had another part time job as a message therapist, working at various places, she had hoped to one day open up a business of her own, a message therapy place.  
  
Working the two jobs and having such a physically, and mentally demanding hobby was grueling at best but she refused to give up any of her dreams and so she also was going to school to get her masters in business.  
  
But today her mind was focused not on everyday things but on her trip home. She had been living in California for nearly 3 years now, and as much as she loved it, she was glad to be going and visiting her family in main.  
Caitlin grabbed a hair tie and put it in a ponytail and headed out the door for her morning run.  
  
Middle earth  
  
. "Move your feet" Said Aragorn to pippin as he trained with Boromier. " Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria, my cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome" said the dwarf " No Gimli I would not take the mines of Morier unless I have no other choice," said Gandalf with a serious expression  
  
Legolas looks to the south his expression is that of bewilderment.  
  
Sam notices his interest in a strange cloud that is forming there.  
  
'What is that" Nothing it's just a wisp of cloud" said Gimli "Its moving fast against the wind" said Boromir "HIDE" They all scramble to put out the fires and quickly get into hiding as thousands of birds flew overpass,  
  
"The southern pass will be watched, we will have to take the pass of Caradharas." said Gandalf looking to the snow-covered mountain.  
  
Earth yesterday  
  
Caitlin finished her shower and came out of the bathroom. She had a great jog and had worked up quite a sweat. She opened her closet and glancing at the clock, it was 7 am, tried to decide what to wear. Her flight left at 9 am and her cab would be here in about 15 min. she knew it would be cold but she also wanted something comfortable for the flight.  
She grabbed some long stretchy workout pants and then put some gray sweats over that.  
She wouldn't get to hot in the airplane and wouldn't freeze when she arrived.  
For her top she put on a regular sports bra, and just layered some shirts over it. She went into the bathroom and opened her jewelry box; she generally didn't wear jewelry but knew she would want to bring some with her. She reached in and took the tong her grand mother gave her; it was beautiful, with a blue stone carved to the shape of a heart surrounded by diamonds inlayed within the silver band. It had always been her favorite piece of jewelry. She placed it on her finger and glanced at the clock again just as the cab honked its horn from down stairs. Scrambling he rushed putting on her sneakers and grabbing her bag she had packed the night before she rushed out the door and down to the awaiting car.  
  
As the cab drove, caitlin rested her head against the window, silently saying goodbye to her neighborhood. She would be traveling to main, suddenly the cab shifted and went into a spin and the end went over the side of the road, sending the car into a roll, Caitlin slid roughly over to the other side of the car as it spun, and then was knocked onto the roof of the car and then back down to seat, as the car tumbled over and over. She thought she was falling but then realized she was being sucked out of the car window, it suddenly became dreadfully cold, she couldn't feel anything and all she saw was white, a great noise filled her ears as if the very air was screaming at her. She tried to cling to something, anything. But all she touched crumbled in her hands; she suddenly realized she was falling. But even before the thought was fully realized her legs hit something and her body crumbled and all was silent. She was still covered in what she now knew to be snow, then suddenly the snow gave way under her and she found herself falling again, she screamed and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Her body was twisted as it fell and she suddenly saw herself falling off a cliff side with mounds of snow. Screaming louder she turned toward the cliff side grasping at the crumbling snow in front of her, but every handful she grasped only continued to crumbled even further of the edge of the cliff. Her body fell until she could reach the cliff no more. When two hands came out of the snow grabbing her outstretched arm. "its alright I have you." A face and two shoulders came out of the snow, a man with long blond hair, she couldn't see his features over the mountains disturbances.  
  
But just as abruptly as she had found herself here. He began to slide of the mountain as well. "ARAGORN, TAU AMIN!"(Help me) A hand grabbed him from the back and they both were slowly hauled off the edge of the cliff. " You have caught a bird on the wind, elf." Said Gimli looking at Caitlin.  
  
"There is no time for this, we must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city! Said Boromir.  
  
"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" yelled Aragorn  
  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it let us go through the mines of Moria.  
  
Caitlin couldn't understand their words but even in the shock of this freezing cold and ice, she can see their faces, and recognizes who they are, though she didn't believe her eyes. But for the severe shaking her body was doing she was to shocked to move, but when they all started down the mountain, she put her shock aside to get out of this freezing weather.  
  
Once they had gotten down past the wind and sleet, the air was clean and they all paused to find out whom they had pulled out of the snow. Aragorn stepped forth, "hello, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is .." He probably would have continued to introduce everyone but Caitlin couldn't understand him. And interrupted his speech " I cant understand you, but I did hear you say Aragorn, I must be going crazy, but if you are who in all appearances you seem to be.." she sunk down and knelt in the snow. "Oh god I must be dead, I must have died in that car crash and this is the afterlife." she said in hysteria. But then got a very perplexed look on her face. "Wait, lord of the rings is the after life," she said in a questioning tone. No on at this point could understand a word she was saying.  
  
"Gandalf," said Aragorn "can you understand her tongue, I have never heard such language before".  
  
"What is she doing here, is she a spy of sourumon, Gandalf" said Frodo  
  
Gandalf looked at Caitlin, " I don't believe she is of any threat"  
  
Caitlin looked at them all, trying to remember all of their names. It had been awhile since she had seen the movies.  
  
" Ok I always get you guys confused your pippin and your merry, right?" she said, Both hobbits perked up their ears at the sound of their names, and then smiled shaking their heads. "That's right: they said with delight  
  
"Gandalf, are you certain she is not a spy she knows who we are." Whispered Aragorn.  
  
Caitlin continued trying to remember. " And you're Sam, and theirs Gimli, and Gandalf of course, and then Legolas." She said with enthusiasm, this was starting to get pretty great.  
  
She then approached Frodo, she remembered his hardship, and his suffering in the story. She knelt down to his level so she was face to face with him.  
  
"And Frodo, you carry the ring." She said seriously. He didn't understand her but she pointed to her own ring and then to where his hung around his neck.  
Now, considering the severity of their quest this probably was not the smartest thing for her to do but being that she had only just arrived she probably wasn't in her right state of mind, but none the less as soon as she did this, Aragorn pushed her away from Frodo, his sword drawn, Boromir and nearly all the others did the same, if not due to what they had seen then just because Aragorn had his drawn. Caitlin dropped to the ground, immediately knowing that was a really stupid thing to have done when all his bodyguards are already agitated by her presence.  
  
" SHE MUST BE A SPY, SHE KNOWS EVEN NOW WHERE THE RING IS HANGING AROUNG FRODOS NECK," yelled Boromir, his sword inches from her throat. "She wishes to take the ring."  
  
"Ok.ok I can see, um.. that that wasn't a smart thing to do," she said as she tried to scoot away. "But Boromir. I am not after the ring." She nervously held up her ring, "see I um have my own ring. Isn't it pretty."  
  
"Boromir, Aragorn, she was not trying to take the ring, she was introducing herself."said frodo.  
  
"how do you know Frodo." Asked Aragorn. "well among other things, she looked at my face when she spoke, I feel the enemy would not be so tactic as this."  
  
"alright" said Aragorn, as he sheathed his sword. Boromir did the same.  
  
" im sorry," said Aragorn. As he motioned toward Caitlin once more, " your head" he said pointing to her head  
  
taya lifted her hand to touch her for head, feeling the wet blood that was there, she hadn't realized it before but her head was bleeding a lot probably from the accident. Aragorn pulled a bandage from his bag, smiled and slowly handed it to her. Caitlin trusted her gut and took the cloth from him. "thank you." She said walking towards them she still couldn't believe they weren't actors. She moved to touch legolases ear, "what is she doing?" he said looking to gandalf as Caitlin touched his ear.  
  
This is real, one minute I was in the car and now im here, oh god. Ok  
Caitlin, keep it together, keep yourself together*  
  
What are we going to do about this? Asked legolas, we can't leave her here"  
  
"indeed we cannot," said gandalf "we cant take her with us either" said aragorn looking at Caitlin who was composing herself. " im afraid we must" said gandalf.  
  
"we will bring you with us." Said Gandalf  
  
they continued down the mountain, in the snow, and Caitlin knew they would face many dangers.  
  
Ok so it ends a little weak but the next chapter will be even better, feel free to send reviews on this new edition and tell me watcha think. The second chapter will be coming soon, if the old ones are still up please ignore them, they are not the chapters that will be posted in the near future. 


	2. the mines of moria

Her pants and back were soaked as the snow melted on them, as they began to head towards the gates of Moria, her fingers were freezing and she held them close to her chest to keep them warm. She thought of a very warm coat she had elected to leave behind in her closet. She wished she had it now, as her mind drifted, a blanket was draped over her shoulders. She turned and saw Gimli smile at her. "I know yaw cant understand me but I cant just let yaw freeze lass, what if you're a spy, we would never be able to get any information out of yaw then." She said with a small chuckle Caitlin playfully nudged him knowing he was making some wise crack about her. "Thank you Gimli," she said smiling back at him. He patted her on the arm with reassurance.  
  
They continued on until the snow had melted away, and rocks and boulders surrounded them. Caitlin could see the canyon below the mountain next to the lake. She shivered slightly as she remembered the lake monster that they would fight, thinking on she thought of the goblins and orcs. she began to frighten herself and she slowed her pace. Then there would be the cave troll. Holy shit and the Balrog.  
  
She suddenly stops in her tracks, pippin and marry who were walking behind her, ran into her *oh god, maybe I should rethink this* she thought nervously. "What's the hold up?" asked marry. Aragorn, Gandalf and the others turned around. "What is wrong?" Said Gimli "I don't know, she wont go any further." Said pippin.  
  
Legolas approaches her, "what is wrong, it's just down the revin, then we will be there."  
  
"Asdihfasdha weuihashudb sdihu sdfhiabf Balrog shrcvnksiekd dfheufneu fheurh" she says pointing to the canyon, gibberish is all they hear as she spoke, her tone was that of worry, as if she was terrified. Yet when Gandalf hears the word Balrog, his eyes go wide, how could she know about the Balrog? Any hesitation he had before about her vanished and he knew she would be tremendous help to the fellowship.  
  
Legolas was meanwhile trying to get her to come with them.  
  
"Give her a weapon Legolas," says Gandalf. He turns surprised, they were still not sure that she wasn't a spy, how could they give her a weapon, but obeys and pulls out one of his daggers and motions to give it to her. Her eyes went wide, she knew he would need both daggers in the fight to come and she pushes his hand away. "No thank you, you will need this." She says.  
  
"She will not take it," said Legolas.  
  
**Yes im scared, but what am I going to do, the safest place will be with the fellowship, besides I know martial arts, I will be fine.** she rolls her eyes at her own thoughts. Yeah right, she can defend herself against orcs. But ultimately decides that they are all scared, marry and pippin don't know how to fight, but they reach inside themselves and find the courage to continue anyways.  
She turns and looks at them. They are so small yet are filled with such strength, and drawing upon her own courage she walks on with the fellowship still scared but courageous also.  
  
" The walls of Moria." Gasps Gimli.  
  
They move along the face of the cliff side, searching for the door, Caitlin heads for the correct spot and taps, "its here," she says, calling the rest over "Gandalf approaches the rock, he runs his hand over the spot "Now lets see. Ithildin."  
  
"I suppose we should stop being surprised when you do things like that." Said Aragorn to Caitlin with a little smile.  
  
Caitlin waited, sitting on a large boulder resting her head against the cliff face.  
  
"Why do you rest? There is no time, Gandalf will have us through in a moment." Said Boromir  
  
A smirk came on her face and she couldn't help but laugh just a little. She rolled her eyes. "Right, any minute now." She said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
The silver gates revealed themselves and Gandalf peered at the writing "It reads "the doors of Durin" lord or Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."  
  
"What do you suppose that means." Said merry  
  
"Oh, its quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Said Gandalf setting his staff on the ground  
  
He speaks in elfish, trying in vain to open the doors but the doors remain closed.  
  
He speaks several more times and every time the doors remain closed.  
  
Time continues to pass and Caitlin could see that the old wizard grew weary. His voice began to waver and his step was weak. When watching the movie she had never noticed just how ancient he was and her respect for his courage grew. Gandalf was so weary with battle, spells, and times of war. She could see in him the knowledge of ages and how heavily they weighed on his soul. Yet even now, in his weakened state she felt his presence, strong and wise. This must have been why the fellowship loved and respected him so much, they looked to him for strength and wisdom and now seeing who he was, feeling his presence she felt herself slipping into that manner of thinking as well.  
  
It had been hours and night was beginning to fall, everyone had by this time sat and rested themselves, Caitlin could feel herself becoming groggy and she fought back the sleep that began to overtake her. Yet just as she was about to drift into slumber, her eye caught merry and pippin going to the edge of the water, she suddenly sprung up and yelling at them scrambling to reach them.  
  
She grabbed Merrys arm just as a single rock fell into the water. Pippin and Merry looked at her confused as Aragorn approached them.  
  
"What is it?" he said looking to her and then the water. But Caitlin did not respond, she only stared at the rippling water. But soon she released Merrys arm and backed away from the lake.  
  
"We have to get out of here," she said turning around to face the door.  
  
"mellon." She said, the stone doors opened and the fellowship got up surprised. Caitlin looked in the caverns but then at Frodo. "get inside, quickly." She said with a frantic tone in her voice.  
Everyone ran into the caves, but she stayed next to him as they entered. Perhaps she could do something to help Frodo when they tried to leave the caves. But there was no time because to her surprise the water stirs not as they try to leave but right then, and Frodo and Caitlin are both grabbed from behind.  
  
"Frodo!" yelled the hobbits.  
  
The hobbits clutched to Frodo, and Caitlin.  
The creature then released them for a brief moment and disappeared under the water but a split second later many tentacles came swiftly out of the water and grabbed Frodo and Caitlin again around the legs. They were both pulled into the air. Legolas took aim and shot an arrow through the tentacle holding Frodo. The creature recoiled for a moment giving Boromir and Aragorn a chance to attack the creature. Frodo was then flung about like a rag doll.  
Caitlin knew what would happen and took hold of Frodos hands just as the creature began to lower him towards its mouth.  
  
"Ahhh, no, Frodo, hold on to me." She screamed, the creature was trying to pull them apart, Caitlin's arms felt as if they were going to be ripped off but she gritted her teeth and held fast. "aaargh." She suddenly felt Frodo fall, and saw that Aragorn had cut the arm of the beast that held him, she released hold of him and Frodo landed in Boromirs arms. But the creature seemed angrier than ever and began lowering Caitlin into its gaping jaws. She could feel its breath on her body when Gimli took his ax and cut the arm that held her. But the cut was not all the way through and the creature seemed to shift its attention from eating her to getting rid of her, as if it felt she was the reason it hadn't been able to eat Frodo. It flung her wildly around until releasing her, she tumbled in the air not knowing which way was up or down, all she could do was pray she landed somewhere relatively soft.  
  
She suddenly heard noise and then registered that she was not in the air any more, but all she saw was blackness, then a light close to her, but then only blackness again.  
  
Her eyes opened, she couldn't see very clearly, everything was dim. Looking beyond the dim light there was no light, only darkness, she felt the rhythm of footsteps, her head rested against something and feeling the way it shifted under her she knew it to be a body. Her body was against his back and her hands were draped around his neck, he held her legs with his hands. she felt something on her own back, and realized it was a quiver with arrows in it. She was being carried by Legolas.  
She stirred and Legolas stopped, " she's waking up." He said softly. Aragorn and Gandalf approached her,  
" hello, welcome back." Said Aragorn.  
Legolas lowered his knees and put her down, she had half expected to fall but to her surprise she felt steady and was able to stand. She brought a hand to her head and began to inspect it; she felt it throbbing and rubbed it a little.  
"Ouch, man that was stupid." She said to herself.  
  
Gimli came close to her and raised his hand to her head, she knelt down and he examined the wound for a moment. Then he patted her stiffly on the skull scoffing at the little scratch and proclaiming "you have to thick a skull for that little thing to bother ya lass."  
  
She smiled at him and he gave her a small wink.  
  
"Shall we continue, our journey will be taking us deep into the mountain and we have no time to linger." Said Gandalf. The fellowship continued on. They passed by rock after rock, the vastness of the caverns a majesty of architecture, the sight and smell of it musky and dark was exhilarating as well as frightening.  
Along the path Frodo came up next to Caitlin, he walked beside her for several minutes, as if trying to form the correct words. "Thank you," he said and then motioning back to where they had come from "for what you did with the creature. Sam, Pippin and Merry help me because they are my friends, the others help to save middle earth, and they have pledged to protect me." He then stopped and she did the same, listening to his words. "But why did you help me, why did you try and save me, you must have known the creature would be there, why did you risk yourself like that?" the fellowship was passing them on the rocky path as they stood off to the side to speak to each other.  
"It is because she can," said Legolas who came up behind them. Both Frodo and Caitlin looked at him puzzled, "what do you mean?" said Frodo "Frodo, a worriers valor and courage coincide quite often with compassion," he then placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "It has become clear that our new friend has great compassion, courage cannot help but follow."  
  
She had no idea what they had said, but understood that both Legolas and Frodo were beginning to have great respect for her, she was honored to receive it, and then realized that she truly cared about them, they weren't characters in a book anymore, they were living breathing people who she was traveling with. Much more than that they were friends. Of course they had been living before but before she had been thinking about all of this as some extravagant role playing game, where everything was going to happen as it should regardless, but she realized now that wasn't true, this was real, just as real as her life back home and she had to be able to deal with that.  
  
Before to long they had reached the resting place where gandalf could  
not remember his way, everyone began to sit, Caitlin was tired and  
weary, and grateful for the rest. She sat next to Gandalf, knowing of  
his troubles about the balrog, she could see the worry and anguish in  
his eyes "Balrog" she said placing a hand on his shoulder  
Gandalf looked at her with a startled gaze, " how came you to know these things?" She just looked at him, as if to tell him it will be all right. "You are a mystery young one," he said smiling at her. She looked at the rest of the group, all stretched out. They all looked so calm and relaxed, even under such harsh conditions.  
  
Caitlin then went over to find a place to rest, she only saw rocks, but bundled up the blanket she had draped over her and placed it on what seemed like a generally comfortable surface to rest her head on. Legolas came over to her and sat. " I don't know your name," he said looking at her. Caitlin looked confused not understanding. He pointed to himself, "legolas" and then pointed to her. She understood and said "Caitlin" "Kate-lin" that is a beautiful name" he said. She laughed a little at how exact his pronunciation of the word was. He noticed and smiled, "did I say it wrong?" he said "kate-lin." She looked at him with a smile, " it's a wonderful way of saying it, its beautiful."  
"Where are you from?" he said, then thinking again he thought it  
might be to difficult to explain the question, much less  
interpret the answer. But then looked at Caitlin again, she  
seemed eager to try and communicate so he reached down and with  
his finger he drew a rough map of the land of middle earth, only  
getting the edges of the lands and the sea. " Middle earth," he  
said pointing to the picture. He then drew his hands up  
motioning to all around before looking at her again, "middle  
earth." He said pointing again to the picture in the dirt.  
Caitlin might have understood the drawing but his explanation  
and help made it clear that he was saying middle earth and that  
the picture represented middle earth.  
"Ok, I understand, this picture is middle earth." She said with  
a smile.  
  
Legolas was pleased and then pointed to himself and a spot on  
the picture with confidence, "I am from Mirkwood, in middle  
earth." He said.  
He then pointed to the map again and motioned to her with a  
questioning glance and tone. "where, where are you from?"  
  
"ah, yes I understand, you want to know where in middle earth I  
am from." She said with a smile. She thought for a moment,  
trying to show him that she was not from middle earth at all.  
  
She pointed to herself and then the picture of middle earth and  
repeated the words she had heard him call middle earth. "mtall  
eoth." She said then shook her head, "no, im not from middle  
earth." She then moved abit to the right and drew a different  
picture of the state of California. She pointed to it and then  
to herself. "I am from California." She paused and watched him,  
looking to his face trying to see if he understood.  
  
Legolas did understand, yet he had so many other questions  
running across his mind. If she was from another place, it must  
have been from across the sea, how did she get here? was it  
different where she came from? why had she come? Yet he knew  
they would be able to explore these things later. For now all  
that was needed was to get through the mines. He put his  
curiosity aside and nodded to her, telling her that he  
understood.  
  
They both went silent for a moment; Caitlin moved her hand and  
touched the leather arm guard around his wrist. Tracing the golden  
elfish designs on the front of it. Her smile faded as she looked at  
the armor, knowing how many battles it had yet to see. "Our quest will succeed," said Legolas, he knew why her gaze turned so somber. "I have promised my skills to the quest and to Frodo, yet there is room for another," she lifted her head to face him. "I I promise promise to to protect protect you you." Both of their eyes went wide, as they realized that both Caitlin and Legolas had said the exact same thing at the exact same time, in the exact same language. They did not know weather they had spoken English or middle earth tongue. But Legolas had said just what Caitlin had said and they both had understood one another.  
  
They both looked at each other eyes aghast "can you understand me, oh this is great," she said hugging him. "Can you understand me?" he said. She released him and her smile faded again. "Oh, I can't understand you."  
  
Legolas looked disappointed. "We still cannot understand each other," But she looked at him "but I did hear you, and you heard me." She said with a questioning tone, she slowed her speech, and a serious tone filled her "So it is agreed, we will help each other." Legolas spoke "we will protect each other then." If their had been one person Caitlin wanted to be allies with it was Legolas, his skill with a bow was weak in comparison to his strength of character and she knew she would value her friendship with him.  
  
"You know, I will be needing those." He said looking at the quiver that still rested on her back. She smiled and laughed a little; they had been so comfortable she had forgotten they were there. She began to unstrap them and as she did a yawn escaped her. "Do you want some?" she was startled to see Sam looking over her his hand outstretched with some bread. "Thank you." she said happily takeing it from him. This was the first time she had eaten since she had gotten to middle earth. She ate the bread happily.  
  
This is unfinished I know but I thought I should send in what I had of chapter 2, the rest will be in shortly. As always any and all comments are welcome. Thank you Aiko alima 


	3. in battle

She ate the bread. Happy to have some food in her stomach. Legolas looked at her again as she ate and thought of taking a small nap himself, but then noticed Caitlin's head, it had a bandage on it but it looked raw and perhaps needed to be changed.  
  
"kate-lin," he said as she lifted her head to face him "your head" he said, pointing to her cut. "may I..." he motioned to look at it and she obliged. he gently brushed some of her golden hair out of the way to see the bandage. She felt his skin, soft on her skin. he was so delicate with his movement. His touch was so skillful She felt if she had been asleep she would never have known he was touching her. She leaned against him, her face touching the cloth on his shirt as he worked, his cloths smelled of dirt and yet they also had a sweet nature smell, it reminded her of the scent of an orange grove, when they were at their ripest and it was time to pick them . He carefully unwrapped the bandage and placed some solvent on a cloth, he touched it to her head. It felt warm as he cleaned the wound. Neither spoke to the other but still volumes were said in their interactions. they communicated better than most, even with the language barrier, Legolas and Caitlin could read each other very well. She did not have to tell him what kind of a person she was. He could see in the way she moved, and in her facial expressions. He could see the complexity of her mind and the strength of her spirit. He had met many elves with such characteristics, but only a few humans. She carried herself with such confidence, strength, and determination. To Legolas, he felt someone with such a strong presence must be a queen of some kind in her land. Yet it was not only these traits that drew him to her. She was so comfortable in her own skin, so at home right where she was, and yet she was always ready to take on more. To Legolas, when he was with her, it felt like he was where he belonged. He found himself lost in thought, thoughts of the ring, Frodo, their quest to save middle earth, and Caitlin. The stranger who was not a stranger anymore. But a now good friend. He thought it odd that she had grown on him so quickly, as if they had been old friends when they met. Caitlin began to drift into sleep but awoke herself just as her eyelids closed. She could not fall asleep, they might get up and leave at any moment. She was surprised that she was even able to contemplate sleeping, her mind had been racing all this time, and her adrenaline had been pumping. This was all so new and frightening, but still her eyes demanded sleep and she shook her head for a moment, trying to keep herself awake.  
  
"it would be good to sleep, kate-lin." He said stopping when she shook her head "the road ahead will be long and whenever possible if you can rest you should." He said. "I will be finished, shortly and let you rest." A small smile crept across her face as he spoke. He worked more quickly now, and wrapped the bandage securely around her head. When he had finished she sat up and felt his work around her head. "wow, this is a really good job." She said with a smile. Than turning to face him she paused and then said "thank you."  
  
"Then I leave you to your sleep." He said standing to his feet. She watched him walk away and then rested her head to the blanket, and as soon as her head rested on it she was asleep.  
  
While asleep, Caitlin dreamed of the fall of middle earth, Souron had  
taken his legions of orcs and uruk hai beyond the east and all the way  
past Rohan, Gondor and even Rivendell. The shire had fallen and the  
peaceful life of thousands was joined by death and grief, hate and  
danger. The elf's left middle earth, leaving the rest of it to its  
doom, she stood at the edge of the sea watching the last of the ships  
leave with Elrond and Arwen.  
The villages burned, the sight of them, smoldering to nothing, smoke  
rising from the ashes, a distant memory of the joy that once was  
there.  
Caitlin could feel the flames on her face, the heat on her body, she  
at first thought it was a house burning, but turning around she saw it  
was the dead, pilled and burned, within the flames she saw faces of  
those she knew as friends. Frodo, Sam, pippin, marry, Boromir,  
Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, she sunk to her knees and screamed  
but no sound came out. She felt something touch her shoulder and  
looking back saw an orc grabbing her, his weapon ready to strike. she  
awoke, with a start, finding Boromir shaking her awake. Legolas stood  
close by, strapping his quiver to his back. "it is time to go" said Boromir. He looked at Caitlin and smiled. She gathered herself up and brushed the dirt from her cloths, she felt cold, and realized she was covered in sweat. Wiping it from her brow, her arm brushed by the bandage that was wrapped around her head. Though she was covered in a cold sweat she was happy to see her cloths had completely dried. looking toward Gandalf who was standing at the entrance to the passageway, she felt fear rise in her once more. Her head felt swollen and her vision was abit blurred. What is wrong with me, she said silently to herself. Yet she walked on with them down into the darkness.  
Walking down the corridor, she couldn't see much, and she felt along  
the walls to find her footing. The cold stone walls were damp and  
humid, like a cave she had once visited on a trip to Colorado, but  
here, she had never been in such blackness before, had Gandalf not had  
his light she feared she would be lost in this darkness forever.  
Her head pounded, and her hands shook, she still felt cold and she wiped her brow again, removing a new layer of sweat that had formed.  
They walked in silence, no one spoke but the sound of their breathing heavy and rough was heard. As was the sound of their footsteps, unsteady on the unknown ground of rock beneath them.  
  
They journeyed on for hours through the narrow passageways. Caitlin still felt cold, and her stomach tumbled, making her feel nocuous. then they finally reached the halls, the city of Moria. The city was huge and the great architecture amazing, yet Caitlin had a hard time finding the splendor of it, her body trembled and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep them from shaking.  
Gimli ran to the grand chamber, she did not notice until she heard his screams of anguish echoing through the halls. Caitlin ran toward the room with the rest of the fellowship. Gimli knelt down near the coffin, his grief preventing all from ignoring the destruction that lay before them. But to Caitlin everything was spinning, she couldn't hear anything, and yet every noise cut into her head like a knife, her head pounded and she closed her eyes trying to stop the room from spinning.  
Then opening her eyes she did feel more oriented to the room. Yet she was unprepared for what lay before her, she saw Gimli on top of the coffin as Boromir and Aragorn boarded the doors, they were preparing for the orcs who would come and attack. How had this happened so quickly? Had she really been so disoriented for that long, but there was no time for contemplation as the orcs began breaking into the room.  
  
This was were things counted, her years of martial arts training would have to be put to the test and if they failed she would die, their was no time for anything but accuracy and courage. she picked up a sword that lay beside one of the fallen dwarves. she took deep breaths in remembering to center herself as the sweat dripped from her brow down her nose and her hands shook with the sword still positioned in them. She slowly brought her sword above her head in a position of attack called dishodon. Her front foot out in direct alignment with her left arm as it bent to hold the sword above her head, her back foot pointed in a 45 degree angle outward from her and carried most of her weight. Her sword was not so far back that it would give an open strike to her mid section but was raised enough to give a deadly strike to her opponent. She breathed heavily again, and repositioned her grip so it wasn't too tight. She could not think about her body or fear. She backed up next to the hobbits and Gandalf who were also ready to fight.  
  
Legolas stood, bow ready. As the orcs began to break through Legolas and Aragorn let fly a few arrows, killing the first few orcs.  
  
"Here they come"  
  
HI, WELL THAT IS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP SOON, TELL ME WATCHA THINK SO FAR I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU.  
Aiko alima 


	4. falling into shadow

The orcs broke through the gates, Legolas and aragorn let arrows fly, hitting two orcs in the front of the hord. Five orcs passed them and came at Gandalf and the hobbits. They began to run at the orcs, engaging them, Caitlin still stood. Her sword ready, looking around. An orc broke free from the rest and came at her, her eyes went wide and a cry was released from her chest as she swung her weapon down, slicing the orc from the face down through the chest and ending at its hip with the tip of the blade, she took another deep breath in as her body moved with the blow, repositioning itself for an upward cut through the chest and upward right shoulder of another orc. Yet another orc came at her from behind and keeping her back straight and bending her knees she knelt down, lifting her sword and driving it through his stomach. Then standing again she looked around, running toward the hobbits and fighting at their side.  
  
The cave troll broke through the gate, the ground rumbled as it stumbled into the room, flailing its massive wooden club in every direction, hitting anything in sight. First going for Sam who dove under its legs, the other hobbits, pippen, Mary, and frodo hid behind a pillar with Caitlin. The cave troll went after gimli, smashing the coffin and several orcs to get to him, legolas shot 2 arrows into the beast's body. Redirecting its attention to him, gandalf, took out a few orcs as he fought. The cave troll swung its chain at legolas, who avoided it, the troll swings it again and this time it caught on a pillar, Legolas takes this opportunity and he jumped along the chain to atop the troll and shot two arrows directly into its head. The troll stumbles and snaps itself free of the pillar as Legolas jumps off its back.  
The troll raises his mace and brings it down at the hobbits, causing them to jump aside, leaving fro do and Caitlin on one pillar. The troll seeks them as they try to escape its sight. Caitlin jabs the troll with her sword but he persists in his search for them.  
"TAU AMIN! TAU AMIN!" she cries, to anyone with in hearing distance. Hearing the elfish words, Legolas turns his eyes to the troll, seeing the danger frodo and Caitlin are in he and Aragorn tries to fight their way over to them.  
Caitlin pushes frodo and moves herself around the pillar. The troll peering around trying to find them.  
The troll comes up around the pillar causing them both to stumble and fall into a corner; the troll finds them and grabs frodo by the leg. Caitlin's arm is stuck in the trolls grasp and they are both carried off the edge of the recess. They are dropped and Aragorn jumps in-between the troll, Frodo and Caitlin.  
Legolas tries to reach them but he cannot fight the orcs fast enough. Aragorn is knocked aside and unconscious, Frodo tries to revive him but cannot. The troll picks up the spear. Frodo begins to run but the troll peruses him. Caitlin stands in its path and jumps on its chest, stabbing it with her sword. But the troll pays no mind. He corners frodo and takes aim. He thrusts the spear into frodos chest. Caitlin continues to fight the troll but he grabs her by the arm, the sword still imbedded in its flesh. Marry and pippin jump on the trolls back, stabbing it with their knives.  
The fellowship redoubles their efforts and fought mercilessly The troll grabbed pippen and threw him off, still holding Caitlin by the arm, as Legolas and gimli finished it off. Gimli hacks at it with his axe. Legolas shoots an arrow in its mouth. The beast stops fighting and swaggers, grabbing at the arrow. It releases Caitlin who lands hard but gets up and scrambles out of the way moaning as it died, and then finally smashed into the ground. Mary is thrown to the ground, off the beast.  
  
The room suddenly went tense as they all realized frodo must be dead.  
  
Aragorn, turned frodo over "oh no." but Frodo gasps for air. "Im alright"  
  
"You are full of surprises master begins"  
  
Everyone stood silent as Frodo reveals his methril shirt The sound of orcs were heard once more,  
  
"We must make it to the bridge of khazad-dum!" yelled gandalf. The group felt the room getting smaller as the orcs surrounded the city; they all ran out into the great hall. They ran out into the cavers as the room filled with orcs, they were like bugs, coming out of every corner and nook to reveal their horrifying number. They found themselves surround by orcs, the hobbits were circled off in the middle, the rest stood ready to fight. Caitlin knew they would not have to fight this evil, but felt her courage falter at the thought of the balroc. The orcs then began to disburse, and Caitlin felt the vibrations of the balrog, she gripped legolas's arm and he looked down at her, he saw her face filled with fear. But still she stood fast. The room filled with light from a distance, like fire, red glowing. "What is it?"  
  
"a balrog" said gandalf A fiery, demon of heat and smoke, the whole of the room filled with the heat and flame of the creature as it growled, the room rumbled and shook all looked on at the empty space that soon would be filled with some evil they did not know, they seemed to falter a bit as if they did not know weather it was a time to fight or flee. They looked to gandalf who stood silent but soon they took their cue as he ordered what they knew in their heat must be done.  
  
"RUN" yelled gandalf  
  
They ran and ran through the corridors, followed close behind by the fire demon. Caitlin's breath became heavy and she again wiped the sweat from her brow, cold and wet.  
  
Caitlin knew what would happen next as they passed through the doorway to the stair well; gandalf stands in the doorway, sheparding them through. They reached the break in the stare and legolas jumped across as the arrows of the orcs began to fly past them, it began to crack and one bye one the members were tossed over, Caitlin waited and as frodo and aragorn came so did she, legolas caught Frodo and all continued to run past the narrow bridge that separated them from the exit. Arrows continued to fly at them as they ran and ran, further, she was last, next to gandalf, they all reached the other side. Caitlin then went back, as gandalf turned to face the balrog who was breaking down the wall where they had come from. She stopped, her heart torn. Should she help him? She heard the screams of the others at the gates to the exit, the flame and fire was close, they could feel it by their faces. "gandalf" she said. He turned to her, "gandalf, no" she yelled.  
He pushed her toward the rest, "do not attempt to change fate, this is where my path leads me, no one can change that, NOW GO." She, did not understand his words but obeyed. Seeing in his eyes that he understood her conflict and still told her to go.  
  
The balrog came, the great demon which could not be beaten without loss. gandalf defeated it, as if he knew his fate, gandalf fell, caitlin knew it was to kill the balrog, yet she sunk to her knees, still partly on the bridge, she began to sob, "noooooo" she heard frodos cry and so deep was her sorrow, that at first thought it was her own. She could not move, could not speak, she could only watch the spot where she last saw gandalf. But she picked herself up and stumbled out of the caverns with the others. Her heart broken like there's, even with the knowledge of his return, she could not console herself, his loss was great, and her heart heavy. She stood outside, amidst the grief, the fellowship felt.  
Her eyes peered around and she felt her body, it was so cold. .  
Boromir, flew at her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently, tears fell from his eyes. "WHY, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!" his grip on her increased. He shook her again, squeezing her shoulders violently.  
Aragorn , legolas and gimli ran to him tried to pry his hands from her. "boromir, she is not to blame, I know your grief, we all do, but this is not how to honor gandalfs sacrifice." Said legolas sternly. "yes, let her go," said gimli boromires grasp weakened, caitlin looked up at him, and seeing the grief she lifted her hand to his face. "I am so sorry," she said, she then hugged him, trying in some way to help him understand that gandalf would be all right. Then realizing, he would never know that gandalf lived, he would die believing gandalf was dead.  
  
"legolas, get them up," said aragorn, turning his thoughts to the safety of the group  
  
"give them a moment for pity sake" said boromire  
  
she heard the words, but drowned them out. She only cried, among so much sorrow. She knew of lothlorien, and the comfort the fellowship would find there. She knew they needed it, and she needed it as well. Her hands still shook and she felt a cold sweat all over. They passed rocks and boulders. Aragorn slows his pace to walk beside Caitlin.  
"are you alright, you look so pale." He said placeing a hand on her shoulder. "I do not feel well." She said with a slow pace in her voice. And then shook her head to say no.  
Aragorn, touched her for head with his hand, his eyes went wide. "Your temperature is dropping fast." he said with a frantic tone.  
"I will be alright until we reach lothlorien" She said with a weak voice. But Aragorn didn't seem to be paying attention and they both stopped. Aragorn quickly picked her up, startling her. "Wait, I can make it to lothlorien, this isn't necessary." She said, knowing they couldn't understand her anyways. "I feel fine," she interjected But Aragorn wasn't paying any attention, "Legolas!!" he yelled and the elf came running. "I feel alright, really, we can make it to lothlorien then get some help." She said again. "Legolas, take her to Lothlorien, she is very sick, you can get her their faster than any of us, you must be quick, she has no time!!" he said as he handed Caitlin to him. "WAIT!! PUT..ME..DOWN!!!!" she yelled, grabbing at him and trying to make him put her down and Legolas did. "I feel like I can make it to loth." but her voice trails off and she falls abit but catches herself. "to.lothlo." she couldn't finish her sentence as her knees gave out and her body went numb. Legolas picked her up and began to run, he ran faster than anyone she had ever seen, and never broke a sweat. His movement was so graceful and silent, he moved through the trees and forest like a jungle cat. With determination in his face.  
  
She thought of the elves they would encounter, and she wondered if they would detect Legolas as he stealthily moved through the bush.  
She felt herself going numb, and she decided to keep her mind going, she didn't want to pass out, she didn't know what was wrong but she was scared.  
  
"I bet you will be very happy to see people of your kind." She said, as they ran, knowing he would not understand her. Looking down at her he knew she wanted to make conversation and thought it was the only thing they could do to keep her awake. "I will be glad to see other elves, and the lady of light,"  
  
"and lady galandria." She said. At this he looked at her curiously, "you said galadriel." He said through breaths as he ran.They both looked at each other.  
  
But, just then a voice was heard, "stop." He said, and appearing all around them, elves, with their bows drawn. Legoals stopped abruptly in his tracks as the elves surrounded them. Caitlin could hardly hold he head up but through her blurred vision she made out haldirs face as he approached them. "mani naa essa en lle?" (what is your name.) "amin namei Legolas Greenleaf, amin aaye tuulo Mirkwood, melloneamin a ai khila amin lothlorien kela esta sinome." ( my name is legolas greenleaf, I come from mirkwood, my companions are a little distance behind me, but my friend is very ill, I must get to lothlorien immediately)  
  
Haldir looked at them, the girl in his arms, pale and sweat ridden, and the elf, one he knew to not only be from mirkwood, but be the prince of mirkwood. He paused thinking as to weather he should allow them to pass. He then spoke "Ona tira ten rashwe." (go, and be careful) he said, stepping aside to let them pass.  
Legolas waisted no time, and continued on his path, toward lothlorien. They reached the city and legolas continued on to the healers who were in the third great tree down from the main hall. he reached it and ran up the stares. Then reaching the room that was some what like a hospital, he was met by many healers. Who took one look at Caitlin and began to work quickly on her. "Put her down over here." said one of the male elves, motioning to the bed. Legolas placed her down onto the bed. Other elves gathered around looking at her face and hands.  
"lady galandriel will have to look at her." said one of the elves under his breath. "I don't know if we can help her." 


	5. sickness of middle earth

An elf came running into the room where Caitlin lay. "I have a message from lady Galandriel, the human is to be taken to the mirror, she is there waiting."  
  
Caitlin was slipping in and out of consciousness, her body shivered; she couldn't feel her fingers, or her feet. But she felt arms around her as she was being taken down the winding staircase, across the grass and through some corridors, until she couldn't see anymore of the room that she had been in, down some stairs, where the mirror was. Her eyes opened and she saw she was in the grotto with the mirror; a light shone a white glittering brightness on her face. The light moved and she knew it was Galadriel stood there, beautiful and wise, dressed in white just as she would when she and Frodo would meet at the same spot.  
She tried to move, she was lying on the grass, on her side. Galadriel came toward her, kneeling next to her. She passed her hand over Caitlin's body, and whispered in an old elfish language.  
Legolas stood nearby, watching with great anticipation. His concern for his companion and friend, was overwhelming. The worst part was the unknown, not knowing if she could be helped or not. Galadriel turned and revealed from her pocket a vile of green liquid. "I am sorry I wish I had seen you sooner, before you became sick." She knelt down on he knees and helped Caitlin lift herself up to a sitting position. "I know you can understand my words." She said. Caitlin nodded in conformation that she could understand.  
"Do you know why you are sick?" asked Galadriel. Caitlin shook her head, her fingers still trembling. "You are from another place, another time, and your body like your mind has difficulty adjusting to such a complete difference in atmosphere and culture. Your body has no immunity to diseases from middle earth, and it has never tasted any food that we have." She held the vile up so Caitlin could see it better. "This will acclimate your body to the food, and disease you are suffering from now and would otherwise suffer in the future." Caitlin reached for it, but Galadriel stopped her. "I wish I had seen you sooner, because by taking this vile you are making a very hard decision, one which is already plagued with consequences, even without your life hanging in the balance." She paused " But now it seems, the choice has been made for you, and should you not take this, you will die." She took the lid off the vile and placed it to Caitlin's lips. She drank it and within seconds of tasting it her body felt like it was warming itself. Caitlin took a deep sigh of relief as she felt the liquid work on her numb fingers and stiff joints. Then she looked to Galadriel, with a questioning gaze, she opened her mouth to speak but Galadriel held up her hand telling her not too.  
  
"We have much to discuss, but now is a time for healing, you should go, go to the springs of lilleo'thee, you will find that when you return, you will be ready to learn of what must be said." She said as Caitlin was helped to her feet and taken out of the grotto.  
  
Legolas accompanied her as they walked along the grass again. She walked slowly at first but felt her mobility return and as they passed under a white twisting archway, she graciously motioned the two elf's who were helping her to leave her to her own means, as she walked on her own. Legolas came up besides her, walking a bit in front of her showing her the way. " I am so pleased you will be alright." He said lifting a branch out of their way as they walked. He continued to walk and then, seeing that she wasn't beside him, he backtracked to where she stood. " Say that again." She said Legolas smiled, his eyes wide, he smiled more brightly, hearing her words, and understanding every syllable. " My heart soars at your recovery." He said, his voice raspy and low, as it is when he is speaking of things dear to him. "Come, the springs are close," he said as they walked again along the grass through trees and branches. They traveled for several minutes through beautiful woods, along a grass pathway, until coming to a clearing, in the center a large natural spring with black stones surrounding it rested with a small waterfall to the left. There were boulders that lay as seats around the pool. Caitlin could see that steam came off the surface of the water, indicating how hot and soothing it was. " The elves have used this spring for thousands of years as a healing tool for wounds. It has also helped many humans with ailments that would otherwise be fetal. It's the water." he said kneeling down to touch it with his hand. "It holds an ancient natural magic, an elixir of the earth." He continued to kneel and looked up at her. " You may find it helpful in many ways." He said. "There are robes and towels to dry yourself with over by the waterfall. And do not be fooled by the seeming absence of privacy, you will not be disturbed while you bathe." He said getting up. He smiled and was prepared to leave her when she spoke up. "Um...Legolas," she said, in an unsure tone of voice. Reaching her hand out to him. He turned to her; she shifted her weight and nervously moved her arms around. He had not seen her like this before, and he was surprised. She had up till now shown as much confidence and courage as the wisest and bravest he had known. She continued, "Legolas, I. um, its hard for me to say this, because you have been so kind to me and I want to show you how capable I am, except for the fact that the situation now draws out a weakness in me and a fear, this one thing that now I cannot do on my own." She said in a serious and somewhat ashamed tone of voice. He came close to her and peered into her eyes, "what is it, if there is anything I may do to help I will." "Legolas, I cannot swim." She said.  
  
A big smile came across his face, "do you want help," he said. "Yes, will you, come into the water with me, help me face my fear." She said. Legolas was surprised at how easily she seemed to be able to express just how difficult this was for her. He knew that humans had always tended to think weakness was something to hide and never confront, much less ask for help. Yet she admitted it freely and asked for his help in her fear. He smiled and nodded in agreement. "It would honor me to be of assistance to you."  
  
The moment was still, as they both slowly began to undress down to there under clothing. Legolas looked away as she undressed, knowing that humans tended to be more discreet when revealing their bodies than elves, he did not want to make this any more uncomfortable for her. "When you are finished undressing, take my hand and I will close my eyes until we lower ourselves into the water." Through the tangle of one of her shirt layers, her expression turned to puzzlement. "Why don't you just keep your eyes open?" She said through the muffled fabric of the shirt, then when she finally removed it and continued with. "It seems kind of silly to keep your eyes closed, how will you see where you're going." He smiled to himself; he should have expected that she would have such a free and comfortable view of herself, given the nature of her spirit. They both took layer after layer off, until Caitlin found herself in underwear and a sports bra. And he, in green boxer type shorts. He turned to her, and she to him. She was beautiful, her body muscular and lean, with tiny spots on her shoulders but everywhere else seemed as white as he, her grace and poise shone in every aspect of her figure. He moved toward her, his muscular figure toned and lean. He stood next to her and for the first time, she could really see just how tall he was in comparison to her. The top of her head just reached his shoulder. She took his hand in her own and they walked to the edge of the pool. He lowered himself in and she leaned over sitting on the edge, she scooted herself in the pool and into his awaiting outstretched arms. The water was warm and soothing just as she had expected, but it also had a relaxing, comforting feel. His hands went under her arms and rested at her back while she wrapped her right arm around his neck, they floated in the water for a few minutes, moving around in silence as he held her "thank you," she said as he supported her in his embrace. She felt the heat of the water, its steam rising up into her lungs, she took a deep breath in, feeling the steam filter its way through her body, "you feel its effects already." said Legolas in observation of her breathing. He swam slowly to the middle of the pool holding them both above water. "Would you feel alright if we went under, it will help the water take effect." He said. She looked nervous; he felt her tense slightly at the prospect. "I will be right here," he said securing his embrace on her. She looked in his eyes. "Trust me, I will be right here with you." He said to her. She had always feared drowning, since she was a child she always had a reoccurring dream that she would die of drowning and that whenever she went under the water, she would die. But now..feeling the security and comfort of his arms within the thing she had feared above, orcs, and even the threat of death in battle. Within her phobia of water, she felt safe. He felt her tension ease and her muscles relax as a smile came across her face. "I have never let anyone help me face this fear before so I hope you know that it means a great deal to me when right now I say, I trust you." She said. They both held their breath and he dunked them both straight under the water. They were under the water for such a brief moment but still Caitlin opened her eyes, seeing his face, as he held her. And then they were above water again.  
She laughed in delight, throwing her head and arms back as she felt the accomplishment she had just made. Legolas felt her joy and he joined in her laughter, hugging her "I knew you could do it." He said. He knew how incredibly hard that was for her. His eyes studied her face. And he marveled at her, how amazingly strong she was, in the face of her worst fear she found courage to overcome and triumph. He truly was amazed, in his thousands of years in middle earth, he had never come across anyone, elf or not, who was so real, so genuinely astounded at the world around her, so open. She, all at the same time, accepted and tried as hard as she could to overcome and learn from herself and others through her flaws as well her abilities.  
She was strong and courageous and also full of love and compassion. He felt his friendship with her grow in that moment.  
  
He felt her back, and moved his left hand up to her shoulder, where he found another of the spots that were scattered over her back. She noticed as he peered at the mark wonderment in his eyes.  
"Do elves not have freckles?" she asked. "Freckles." He said running his hand over the mark again. "No our skin has not but one color." He said as he still looked at her freckle. "Is it something that all humans on your world have?"  
  
"No." she said laughing. "In fact most all on my world find freckles to be rather undesirable, they are considered to be flaws in the perfection of your skin tone."  
  
Legolas looked at her surprised. "And you, what do you think of your freckles?" he asked her. "Well, I find that I do not dislike them, but I don't love them, given the way people from my own world consider them to be so unremarkable." She said with a smile. But he did not smile; he looked at her as if her words were inconceivable to him.  
  
" They are beautiful." he said, still astonished that she did not feel the same way. She looked at him and their eyes met, they stared at each other for a moment, both lost in the others gaze, . "...I love.them." He said. Running his hand over her shoulder once more.  
  
" Kate Lin, in your land, what is it that you do?" he said, she faced him. "You mean a job, well I have, and I guess two things that I consider to be a life's pursuit, I teach yoga and I am a message therapist." She said. He looked at her and she knew he was going to ask her to explain. " As a yoga instructor, I help people become more flexible physically through a series of movement, it also helps people center themselves, for the day to come. In other words it helps them stay focused on whatever they need to focus on. I am also a message therapist, I move the muscles and the body of people to relieve stress, and it helps their body heal itself and gives them a sense of peace that most in my world are too busy to incorporate into their lives, I try to give them at least a moment of that peace."  
"So you are a healer, of the souls." He said looking at her. "And your technique with the blade, you showed considerable skill." He said questioningly.  
  
She laughed. "Ha ha, right, my incredible skills are from martial arts training that I have been taking for about five years now." She said still laughing a little.  
  
"I do not jest, you have the tools to become a great fighter, they are just untested, there must be great need for swordsmanship in your world for them to train warriors so toughly." He said still holding her.  
  
"Actually we don't use swords at all in war anymore, but in the past, they were instrumental in the creation and destruction of many countries. Like the battle at Moria, we don't have sword fighting like that as a combat." She said looking up at him.  
She saw pain in his eyes, she felt something weighed on his on his mind and she was then regretful that she had brought up where Gandalf had fallen.  
  
He turned away from her, looking into the water, his eyes cast down.  
  
She took his face in her gentle hand, moving his head to face her.  
  
"I know of the trouble in your heart Legolas, I see how it aches in you, and if I could, I would remove it and tell you that Gandalf will be with the fellowship long after the quest has ended, I dought these words will come as any comfort but it would be beyond my nature not to tell you..that your grief does not go unnoticed." She smiled and wrapped both her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Legolas was grateful to have someone to share in his grief. They both stayed in the embrace, and Caitlin felt tears in her eyes. She closed them tightly and held Legolas closer as tears came down, landing on his back. Before releasing her grip on him.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, as if thinking of how to formulate the words before speaking. His eyes showed great feeling and depth to his heart. It was like in his search for words he also had to sift through his emotions to find the one he was feeling. Then his eyes slanted slightly and the warmth in his heart could not but shine through in his face as he looked at her.  
  
"I am grateful to you for your compassion.." He smiled at her. Then silently he lifted his hand from the water and caressed her cheek with his fingers. ".Very...grateful." he said, softly. As The waters steam rose around them, his hand slid back from her face past her ear, running his fingers through her wet hair, allowing them to pass under her jaw line to rest on her neck. Their breathing was the only sound to speak of, as they were lost in each other, their eyes never faltering from the gaze. His face came close to hers. He leaned in and as he did she lifted her hand to his face, touching his cheek, tracing the lines of his jawbone, touching his hair and ear as she buried her hand behind his head through his hair. He tilted his head as their lips came close..  
  
"excuse me," said a voice just on shore.  
  
Caitlin lifted her head to see the figure, as did Legolas, breaking their gaze and the moment they had shared.  
  
"I apologize for the intrusion, but we have received word that your companions have been stopped at the border of Lothlorien, they will not be given passage to our city." Said the elf that bowed and then left the springs.  
  
At this Legolas looked startled and angry. "What." He looked at Caitlin and then back at the spot the elf had been. "What will we do," he said in a frantic tone. "We cannot leave the city without Galadriels permission, and if they do not come to the city.." his voice trailed off. He was worried he didn't know that Haldir would hold them there for a day and night, before Aragorn would convince him to bring them to the city. She thought for a moment and then spoke. " To ease you worries,." she said. "they will be here tomorrow."  
  
Legolas looked at her. "you know this, because of your visions?" he said.  
  
"my knowledge does not come from visions, but I suppose that it is something similar to foresight, so yes."  
  
"thank you for telling me."  
  
He looked at her and then looked down at the water. "we should get out, im certain the water has done all it will do." He said.  
  
"yes," she said as he began swimming with her to the shore. She felt  
somewhat sad, but also confused, what had just happened. It was only  
for a moment, but in that moment they had felt something in each  
other, they had showed the other the vulnerability and, dare she say  
it, love that existed between them.  
  
They reached the black rocky shore, and she lifted herself out of the water with her arms. He was right behind her, bringing himself up out of the water. The robe and towel lay not to far away and Caitlin reached her arm over and took them. She stood and dried herself with the towel before wrapping the kimono style robe around her body.  
  
Legolas also took a towel and robe and did the same. Standing a few feet from her. When he was finished he turned to her. "I will leave you to get out of those wet garments." But upon his words Caitlin drew her hands into the sleeves of the robe and within moments brought them out revealing the bra in her hand. Then lifting the robe up to her thighs she pulled the underwear off. Then repositioning the robe she stood tall with a smile on her face. Legolas smiled, "that is certainly something that must come in handy." He said smiling at her unusual skill.  
  
"you know what will happen, then you have great responsibility." He said.  
  
She looked surprised for a moment but then said. "I suppose I do, I never thought about it before, I thought I wouldn't be able to tell you anyway, what with the language barrier and all, but you are right, but then I really don't know what is going to happen, weather I will stay here, or if Galadriel can tell me how I got here or if she will send me home."  
  
At these words Legolas looked up at her, a shocked expression. "Don't you know how you got here?" he said.  
  
"No, I don't, all I can remember it that I was in an accident and then I was falling off a cliff." She said.  
  
"I am sure this conversation will be better understood after you visit Galadriel, and you know more." He said walking up next to her. They walked over and each picked up their cloths.  
  
They continued to walk towards the opening, into the trees, surrounded by light.  
  
Caitlin thought of Frodo and his sorrow as she walked, she knew of how hard this coming night would be as the fellowship rested just out of Lothlorien, she hoped that when they arrived tomorrow they would find rest and gain some sense of peace.  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON, SEE YA. AIKO ALIMA 


	6. understanding knowledge

"Two of your companions have already come into the realm of Lothlorien, in need of our aid, yet standing before me I count only eight of the nine that originally left Lothlorien." said Celeborn as he looked at the fellowship. "Where is Gandalf, I greatly wish to speak with him."  
  
" The gray has fallen into shadow," said Galadreil as she looked at Frodo.  
  
"The fellowship stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it shall fail, to the ruin of all."  
  
Caitlin now knew that she was one of those many who would die should the fellowship fail, and as Galadriel continued, her thoughts took precedence and she could not ignore them. She thought back to Galadreils words.  
Galadriel had said Caitlin had a task, something to change. Something that in the movie had gone on without changing the outcome of the story. It wasn't enough that she didn't know what that task was or even how she was going to change it or even if she would survive long enough to change it. But the thing she really had to be weary of was that in her search for whatever she had to do, everything she changed could potentially change the entire story, anything she did could change everything. Even the task she had to fulfill would change depending on her actions.  
  
She heard Galadriel speak further, about things Caitlin knew and had heard in the movie, but then she spoke of more.  
  
"And it was not by chance that your new companion found you, nor that she ended up here earlier than expected." Galadriel looked at Caitlin and smiled. "For her fate is tied to your own. She is from a distant land, brought through space and time to help the fellowship, her knowledge will help you through much strife, though she must be wise and sparing when she speaks of her foresight. Do not be fooled by the youth in her face, for she must carry a burden that those of old have struggled through for thousands of years."  
  
Galadriel stepped down and walked close so that she faced Caitlin. "She will join your fellowship, and continue on with you to Mordor and the destruction of the ring...or whatever end may take this quest."  
  
She spoke more and invited them all to rest and regain their sleep and strength.  
  
Later they walked again down the spiral stair, to make camp, and rest.  
  
Caitlin stepped again onto the grass, where the camp was set, most were preparing for the well-earned rest that night. Merry and pippin. Sam and Frodo were all grouped together, in beds that were close to each other. They all seemed more subdued than they would normally be as they made up their beds and arraigned their things in silence, filled with the memory of Gandalf. Caitlin could not see Boromir or Aragorn as she looked around the camp. Gimli was sharpening his axe while sitting on a bench close by the bed he had clamed for himself. Legolas was no where to be found, and as she walked among her companions, Caitlin found the peace she had formerly found in these very spaces lost in an air that now was thick with grief. The elves were singing, singing of Gandalf, their voices seeped into her, she heard them, and felt them.  
Caitlin found her breath short, as if the intensity of emotion around her was choking her. If it had been anything other than the false death of Gandalf she would have been able to handle her friends feeling so sad, she would have known the words to comfort them, and found some comfort herself in the knowledge that she could share in their pain. But this was unbearable, to have the capacity, the knowledge to relieve their suffering but be unable to tell them anything, that was worse. She had no out, no way of allowing herself to be all right with their pain. She kept turning it over and over in her head. Would it really be so bad to tell them he lived and they would see him again? She kept on justifying it to herself and deciding it was right to tell them. She even made it so far as to approach Frodo. She stood only a few feet away from him, the words just on the tip of her tongue, but then, always at the last second she would turn away, racked with the fear that this decision would change to much to fast, and kill everyone. She felt the weight of middle earth on her shoulders.  
"Caitlin, what is it?" said Frodo, confused at her indecisiveness. "I-its nothing Frodo" she said as she walked off. There was no peace here, no way to feel rest even within such beauty of Lothlorien. She needed to get away and find some peace with this new role; she had never had such responsibility. She walked from the camp, headed in the direction of what she thought might lead her to the springs she and Legolas had earlier visited.  
She walked through more trees, more grass. Until the camp behind her was no longer visible. She passed many elves and many places of splendor and she passed them all by. But then she came upon a bridge, and a small stream, the light seemed different here, softer, it was dim. The air seemed filled with mysticism. She knelt down, feeling the grass with her hand, hearing the water bubble softly behind her in the stream.  
She sat on the grass and folded her legs under her body in a cross- legged possession. She rested her hands on her lap and straightened her back, as she closed her eyes. She took a deep, slow breath in, feeling her lungs fill with the sweet air. She felt her mind emptying as she centered herself, concentrating on her inner peace. On her inner awareness.  
At home, she would meditate every morning, fill herself with peace, find calm before the day. Now, however, she meditated to prepare herself for war, not just the war with Souron, not just war with the orcs or the urukai, but war with her own inner conflicts. She had seen a glimpse at the camp. A small piece of the torment she would feel with every step and every decision she made. Caitlin knew that if she were to succeed she would have to come to terms with her decisions and any consequence they may have. She sat there, in quiet contemplation for a period of time; she was not keeping track of the time, only of herself.  
  
"What is she doing merry?" whispered pippin as he and merry peered at Caitlin from behind a bush. "Do you think she has fallen asleep?"  
  
"How should I know, pipp." He said sinking his body into a sitting position again back behind the bush. "I don't think we should be disturbing her, she seemed so troubled, maybe we should go back to the camp." He said as he looked at the path they had taken from the campsite. "Pippin?" he said when he got no response. He turned to where pippin had stood peering behind a bush to find the spot empty. Merry quickly sat up, seeing pippin slowly sneaking toward Caitlin who remained unmoving in her sitting position. "Pippin, get back here." he said trying at the same time to be quiet and assertive in his speech. But pippin paid no mind, as he slowly came closer and closer to Caitlin. He approached, crouching as he went, until he was about 10 feet away from her. He cupped his hands, and filled his lungs, ready to call out her name.  
  
A hand suddenly cupped around his mouth, surprising his filled lungs, which had been ready to yell. His mouth was forced closed but the air still forced its way out of his lips making him spit and create a sound that resembled an elephant. Pippin was carried silently across the grass back to where merry sat, an angry expression on his face. He was placed back down on the ground, a hand still cupped around his mouth. "I told you not to disturb her pipp." He said with an angry tone in his voice. Pippins mouth was released and he turned to look at the man that had stopped him. "What was in your head halfling? You should not disturb those who have chosen solitude such as this, especially in these dark times." Said Legolas.  
  
"But what if she has fallen asleep, I wouldn't want to sleep here, it looks terribly uncomfortable to be asleep sitting up." He said looking again at Caitlin as she sat.  
  
" She does not sleep, little hobbit, she is in a state of contemplation. One, which must not be disturbed. Go now to the camp and rest your minds in sleep."  
  
Pippin opened his mouth to speak again in protest but Legolas put his hand up. "There will be time for your questions and curiosity later, I ask now only that you respect the wishes of your friend." He said. The hobbits, though being ever curious, were a species capable of great courtesy and upon Legolas's words happily departed down the path toward their encampment.  
  
Legolas watched as they went back the way they had come, he waited until their figures grew ever smaller down through the trees and he could see their figures no more.  
  
Then he turned, looking at Caitlin. He walked silently over to the bridge just beyond where she sat; he rested himself there, sitting so that his back leaned against the bridges post. Caitlin faced away from him, her back perfectly straight, her hair flowing down and just touching the tips of the blades of grass that she sat on.  
  
Legolas knew of meditation, though he did not know it by such a name, it was the state of consciousness when everything is clear and all is open. Elves had practiced this in the time before they entered middle earth and their race dwelt across the sea. Legolas had never known of a human practicing this open state. Save for Caitlin.  
Legolas knew that Caitlin could be in meditation for anywhere from several minutes to hours, but he sat in silence awaiting her.  
  
Pippin and merry came into the camp, merry still angry at pippin who was silent.  
  
"Where have you been?" said Gimli who got up and greeted their return. Pippin was reluctant to speak and kept silent while merry approached Gimli. "We followed Caitlin when she left the camp, but we then felt like we were spying and decided to leave her with her privacy." He said looking sternly at pippin.  
  
"Eye, that was the correct thing to do, I feel we should leave the lass to her peace, when we were setting up the camp, she did not seem to have the spark of happiness I saw when we first met."  
  
"Yes, I agree Gimli, but then I don't think I knew her well enough to recognize the difference Said merry.  
  
Gimli looked angry at merrys words, and his words became heated with frustration. "Ah, oh how could ye say that young hobbit?! Did ye not see her fight, she is our friend, and now our companion." He said. Pippin had been silent all this time but spoke up suddenly. "You have great affection for her don't you." Said pippin.  
  
Gimli looked at pippin and merry, "eye, of course I do, I saw her drop from the sky. I watched her fight along side our company, I watched her dwindle in sickness. Yet look now at how strong and beautiful she has become. Eye, of course, I am honored to call her my friend and companion, how could one not be affected by such a woman."  
  
Pippin and merry both stood silent, the dwarf was more observant than they, for while they liked Caitlin, they did not know her to be so full of the quality as Gimli had observed in her. But upon reflection, they could see how brave she had been, and how kind  
  
"You are right Gimli, she has been a unique addition to our fellowship, it would do us right to keep her fond in our thoughts, right pipp." Said merry turning to pippin. Who nodded his head in agreement?  
  
"Good" said Gimli in a grough voice, "and it would be wise of ye to not speak ill of her." he said raising his axe in friendly jest.  
  
They both laughed, "I wont soon forget that." Said pippin with a smile.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir had returned to the encampment, and both the hobbits and Gimli headed toward their perspective beds, preparing themselves for the night to come.  
  
Legolas had been sitting next to the river for at least an hour while Caitlin sat silently in front of him.  
  
A breeze blew by and Caitlin's long hair blew about her back. Then her head moved, and she began to slowly awaken herself to her body and its position of rest.  
  
Legolas stood, his feet silent, she did not hear him. And Legolas then realized she hadn't heard him this whole time, he watched her slowly move her feet out from under her body, she bent her body forward with her feet lying in front of her as she stretched. She placed her hands on the grass, slowly lifting herself up onto her bare feet.  
  
He did not know why he remained silent, why he did not make his presence known. But in those moments as Legolas watched her movement, watched her slowly lift her hands to ruffle her hair. While the light gently danced on her features, while the wind played with the long sleeves of her gown, and golden hair. His breath seemed stolen away.  
She yawned and stretched her back. Then turned casually to the bridge, and seeing Legolas there took a startled step back. "H-hi," she said.  
  
"I am sorry for startling you, I should have said something, my apologies." He said tilting his head down in a respectful manor and bending his body a small bit.  
  
"That's quite alright, I have been startled so many times by the silence of elves today that I am yeust to it." She said with a little laugh.  
  
She walked up to him and they both walked across the white wooden bridge. They moved in silence, walking across the short bridge to a small mound.  
  
"What troubles you kate-lin." He asked her.  
  
She stood silent for a moment then took a deep breath and releasing it. "I-I am racked with confusion, Galadriel has said I am to make decisions that will steer the course of this quest. Every move I make shapes the fate of middle earth. I see what will happen, but something I know will happen, I must change, but I don't know what that is. And all the while, everything I do changes the course of the future." She moved over and leaned on the trunk of a tree. " Today at the camp, I became overwhelmed, I couldn't stay there, I had to deal with this. I know if I don't find a peace with my destiny, I will be useless in battle, and fail."  
She was weighted with toil, and a responsibility she had never known before, her eyes seemed aged and her mind was racing. Yet Legolas could see in her a genuine quality, he couldn't place his observation, but he could see beneath the thin layer of self-doubt lies a deep well of wisdom and a confident spirit that can accomplish anything. He could also see that this strong woman was who she normally was, but this new extreme reality of middle earth and now this awesome responsibility, removed from the surface her inner strength.  
  
Legolas had been listening intently, and when she was finished  
he stood silent for a long time. " Your decisions and actions  
may have more consequences than you are used to and they may be  
more important, yet you still can do only what you can do, be  
what you are, grow when you can, and know you have done all that  
was in you to do. None can expect more than that" his words were  
raspy and shallow in his voice. They spoke truth and wisdom, and  
that which Caitlin had been feeling but could not put into  
words. He was right, she couldn't worry about her decisions, she  
could only make them and hope they were the right ones.  
She smiled at his words as he spoke them. Her face filled with  
understanding. His words were true and though it would take some  
time for them to soak in, she could feel her self-dought falter  
and her strength return.  
"Thank you Legolas." She said. As she walked again onto the  
bridge with him. She felt her wisdom was still far outweighed by  
her questions and all that was unknown to her, but she felt that  
she could slowly come to understand her new role, and concur its  
challenges.  
  
"So where are we?" she asked, looking around her at the bridge and the mound of grass that lay beyond it.  
  
"This is called Lorien," he said.  
  
She gasped. "Oh my gosh, Lorien." She said again with astonishment.  
  
Legolas didn't understand her reaction. "Yes." He said looking at her questioningly. "Why do you look so astonished?"  
  
"This is the spot where Aragorn son of Arathorn met Arwen, daughter of Elrond. Where they first laid eyes upon each other, where their love grew to what it is today, where Arwen will one day.." She had to stop herself from saying that Arwen would one day be buried here.  
  
Legolas was surprised at the vigor of which she spoke of Aragorn and Arwens love, as if it was a great legend that had been told and retold so many times that its very nature had turned to unthinkable feats of valor and courage.  
"Is this story a legend in your land?" he asked her, a curious tone in his voice.  
  
Caitlin touched the smooth railing of the white Lorien bridge, its curving intriquite designs guiding her hand across the woodwork. She closed her eyes, images of the deep unrivaled love between Arwen and Aragorn slowly going through her mind. " Oh yes, it is quite the legend, even more than legend. Love so deep is rarely portrayed in such eloquence as that of the sad tale of true love between the immortal even star Arwen, daughter of Elrond, and the mortal Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Elessar, wielder of Isildor." She had become wrapped in the legend as she spoke, every syllable of the names of the great heroes rolling off her tongue as though she had written them herself. The passion of her love of the story, not only of Arwen and Aragorn but of the lord of the rings itself shone through in her expressions and voice as she continued. "The doomed love of an immortal, loving a mortal, and the ties that keep that love strong even in the face of middle earths destruction." As she spoke she remembered, she remembered the very first time she had seen the movies. How her eyes had gone wide, and her heart sore as Arwen had run from the nazgul, and when the ring finally possessed Frodo. She remembered her love of middle earth, not only in legend, not only as words on the page or as motion on the screen, but as something that was inside her. That was, after all why she loved it so much, because it spoke to some wild and graceful part of herself that screamed. 'IM ALIVE, HEAR ME.' Her spirit, in all its strength and wonder, was revealed on the page and screen of this miraculous story of love, tragedy, victory, war and what makes the nature of a king, a good leader. Middle earth was now and forever not only a place of fantasy on a page or captured in the expressions of a movie, not only was it a place she was thrown into but a place that existed inside her heart. She was connected to this world, weather as fan, or participant their was no denying that this was where her spirit could be shown as the warrior it was, strong, beautiful, a true woman, a true hero, a true leader and soldier. This was where she was supposed to be.  
  
Legolas looked at her, seeing how lost in thought she was, and hearing how passionately she had spoken of Aragorn and Arwens love, he fell silent. Allowing her to be lost in thought. She looked out over the stream, her eyes wondering, still seeing Lorien, as if she was seeing it for the first time, and in truth, she was. Up until now she had looked at this world as a surreal experience, she hadn't truly had a chance to be in the moment, live and breath right where she was, in another realm, another place, so completely different from her world, yet so familiar. Her head moved so that her gaze rested on her hands, as they gripped the bridge. Light danced on her fingers, and she gripped the wood harder, her knuckles going white.  
"What do you see." He said, his voice not questioning but searching, as though he knew of what her answer would be.  
  
She released her grip and lifted her head to face him. She smiled, a small and loving smile. Her eyes, they had tears in them, water which filled her pupils yet did not fall, they were not tears of sadness, nor of anger, but simply of a vision of the world that she had not seen before, they were tears of wonder and emotion. She lifted her hand, touching his face; he closed his eyes, feeling her warm palm move over his cheek and her fingers touching his ear. Her head moved close to his, her lips close to his face. " I see beauty, and light," she said under her breath. "I see your world, and I see you." She whispered. 


	7. leave the light behind

I know it was hard for a lot of you to find this story again, but I was reading it online and it was missing an entire chapter, I tried to fix it without deleting the story but in the end I found it was just best to delete the whole thing and then post it all again. I know I have lost all the wonderful reviews I have received about this story and it pains me very much. But I promise to update more frequently and if you go back to chapter 3 and 4 and 5 you will find it flows a lot better and it looks a lot better, you can actually understand it now.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my dear fans and fellow writers: lalaithwen Lady mirwen, angel goddesmissy, erikazois13, and most of all heavenstar3, and butterflykisses14 who have been constantly reading and reviewing my story from the beginning, thank you all. You keep the inspiration constant.  
  
There was no darkness here in the silver light of Lothlorien, and their was no fear, no war, the peace of the land seemed as a dream. Caitlin and Legolas walked beside the river, their faces cast down to the babbling brook that lay to the right of their feet as they walked along the grass.  
  
Caitlin was now feeling the air as it brushed her skin; she was in middle earth, present in this distant realm. She could smell the trees, the soil beneath her feet, the air, its sweet cool scent with a small bit of moisture from the river, as it danced through her hair. The sound of the elves, their mournful song filling her ears, as the song filtered through the trees. The light as it played with the leaves on the trees. She lost her worry in the breeze of the city once more. Her mind not full of grief, war, or toil, but neither filled with great happiness nor with mentionable satisfaction, but still she was at peace, her footsteps slow and steady. She took Legolas's hand, as they silently passed through a part of the path that became narrow so she had to go ahead of him. Then upon passing this narrow opening, and they continued on, their hands casually clasped within one another's grasp.  
Heading toward the camp, they could see it now, the opening where the fellowship rested.  
Gimli had almost been asleep, but he heard them approach and got up. Seeing Caitlin come into the camp he headed briskly in their direction, more enthusiastic now.  
  
" I had hoped you would be back before to long lass." He said as he gave her a hug that pushed her back.  
  
"Gimli, I missed you to." She said in a surprised voice. Gimli seemed to monopolize her as he led her further toward the center of the encampment; she released Legolas's hand, leaving him to watch her be led away by a smiling Gimli who was chatting away about their stay with Haldir overnight outside of Lothlorien. Caitlin and Legolas shared a small smile as Caitlin walked off with Gimli. She then turned her attention to Gimli, smiling at him. He continued, walking with her. "..and then to my surprise I saw you, and had we not been just to meet Galadriel I would have expressed just how happy I was to see you my young friend." He said as he held both her hands with joy.  
  
They stopped just next to a root of one of the huge trees, the tree seemed to have been formed to just the height so that they could sit and they did so. "I am sorry I was so distant, I know I did not get to greet all of you as I had planned, but once we left the lady of light my mind..I had, still have much on my mind." She said.  
  
"That is alright, no worry to ya. All that matters is that you are alright and we get to see ya know." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, I haven't asked, how does a dwarve end up on such a mission, why do you fight in such a battle Gimli." She asked.  
  
Gimli seemed surprised at the question, tilting his head. But then remained silent for a moment, and smiled brightly at her. " I thought you were the seer from a distant land, do you not know." He said with a smirk on his face. But then his expression became serious and he looked at her. "Your eyes are that of a wise queen, young lady, and even so, the war to come will bring much death, that which you have never seen. It will bring destruction, and evil, and all that is good in this world, all the trees and light in this land and the land beyond, even that which is fairest, the lady of light, will be covered in darkness." His gaze was cast down now as he spoke. "I know that should nothing be done, should we sit in comfort and remain here, the world is doomed to this evil. Even with our best efforts, I know not the outcome, war may still infect the soil of all the lands like a disease, yet I would be ashamed to count myself among the great race of dwarves, were I not one of those who stood in opposition of that which would destroy our homes and lands without pity or remorse." For a moment Caitlin was very surprised at the passion in which Gimli spoke. He had never shown himself to be so noble in her eyes, yet she knew that dwarves were a proud people, a people capable of great courage and strength, great warriors. She smiled and Gimli suddenly jumped up, back in his state of optimism and joy once more.  
  
"Oh, this is to dark a subject to have in such a lovely place, come Caitlin I am to show you something." He said swiftly heading in the direction of his bed.  
  
Caitlin followed slowly and by the time she was half way there Gimi had returned to her. "oomph," she said catching an axe that Gimli threw in her direction. "Now my young friend, make ready for an attack." He said with a low rough voice as he crouched down with his own axe ready. Caitlin had never had training with an axe and was unsure about using it, though she felt it would be only a matter of transferring what she knew about other weapons to using the axe. "I really don't know about this Gimli, I don't know anything about axes." She said still holding the axe aquirdly in her hand. Gimli seemed to pay no attention and began encircling her, like a stalking cat that was ready to pounce. "What if I were an orc, or uruk-hai, there is no time for apprehension." He said as he continued. Now he shifted his axe back and forth, from hand to hand, continuing to encircle her.  
  
"Gimli, I can't do this."  
  
At her words Gimli became angry, "did you just say 'cant?!'" he said. "That is not in my dictionary," it should not be in yours!" he yelled as he sprang forth, his axe in hand. Ready to strike. "AAAARGH." He yelled as his axe struck downwards. Caitlin repositioned her body and lifted her axe so that his blow was deflected from her, but her footing was not stable and the force of the blow on her axe sent her to the ground, Gimli then brought his axe down again and she rolled out of the way. The axe buried itself in the ground. Gimli pulled it out and again struck fast at her. She was against a tree and could not move out of the way, the axe came down from atop her head, stopping inches from her face.  
  
Suddenly all saw silent, and Caitlin looked at Gimli, who breathed heavily.  
  
She smiled, and he removed the axe, moving it so he could rest on its hilt. "I would have died, if this were a true battle." She said feeling defeated. Gimli saw her feelings. As she sat defeated on the ground. "Eye," he said. "But it wasn't a real battle, and with every time we practice I bet you will be getting better and better." He said with a great big grin on his face. He ruffled her hair and picked up his axe and then hers and began walking toward his bed. "I will see ya in the morning lass." He said as he left her.  
  
"I should get to bed also," she called to him.  
  
Her bed was nestled in the base of the tree, which all the other beds were in as well. And as she came closer and closer to it she found there were blankets and a pillow already laid out for her use. She was curious as to who had made up her bad, the blankets were made of a soft velvety material, a smokey gray color which in the light seemed a shimmery red, but Caitlin thought it might only have been her eyes.  
The shadowy color of the pillow echoed its plush softness, which would allow for the most restful of sleep. She pulled back the covers and as she slipped her feet and legs and body into the softness of them, she saw that the redness that she had seen earlier was in fact a metallic type elvish design, one that was intruquite and beautiful.  
She laid her head onto the pillow and the sound of the elves she had been hearing this whole time, changed. Their mournful call changed to a single beautiful voice, one of a woman, the resonance of her speech a soft mystical song of joy and love. The song penetrated to Caitlin's heart. And as she fell deeply into sleep, she thought the song to be Arwen and Aragorns love song, (listen to Arwen and Aragorns song from the fellowship cd you will hear somewhat what she is hearing. It pertains to later in the story.) She heard it as sleep took her, and as the dream merged with the real, she heard another elven voice, another with the one womans, a mans voice, deep and strong, he sang with his heart, he sang of love and of sadness, of his wish to be with the woman he loved, of emotions beyond love. Caitlin heard his voice, it sounded of Aragorn, but she knew he did not sing in Lothlorien that she could remember. the sound filled her dreams until she could no longer tell if she was hearing then or dreaming them.  
  
:::::;;;:::;;;;;;;;;:::::;;:;:;;;;;;;;::;;;;;;;::::;;;;;;:///';'":';';;::;'; :":";';":';':';"'';':';";'":";;';';';'  
  
"She is to come with us." Said Aragorn,  
  
"Yes, I did not expect it but lady Galandria has said it is meant to be."  
  
"Then we have another member who will add to Frodos protection."  
  
"Are you not concerned with this news, she has never seen battle. She could slow you down." He asked Aragorn.  
  
" I did not test the skill of any member of the fellowship, she is no less skilled in heart than the greatest warriors on this quest, and lacks neither courage nor responsibility, that is the only requirement that must be met, and if she wishes to save middle earth, just as we do, that is all that counts Haldir." He said with an assertive voice.  
  
Haldir looked for a moment at Aragorn, and then turned to leave, "you are right, Aragon, im sorry I questioned your judgment. This battle will need many forms of fighting, and as many hands as middle earth may spare and though I do not wish her to accompany you I will respect the wisdom of Galadriel."  
  
Caitlin walked in her room, the sun shined in through the window, glistening it with light as that of the elven city of Lothlorien. Her cat jumped up on the bed, beckoning her to reach out and pet the hair on her back. Caitlin did, and then laid on her bed. The sheets encircling her. She found her bed comforting, and a voice spoke to her soft and soothing of home, of the sidewalks, and the trees out her window. She found herself outside again, outside in the park where she first met her best friend, Stephanie, she felt the sand at her feet, and things seemed so hazy. But she was home, free, and safe.  
  
The trees rustled in the wind and all was peaceful and calm. She looked down at the sand and then when she looked up she saw Aragorn standing there beside her. Caitlin smiled at him, happy to see him. But then his face...his eyes curled back into his head and he looked down, he raised his hand and blood covered them. He began to fall, into her arms; he fell to the ground, an arrow standing straight as it was embedded in his chest. He tried to speak, but only blood came forth. He looked at her pleading, pain filled eyes. Caitlin tried to speak, but no words came forth. His hands came up, touching her face as tears fell from her eyes. "A-Arwen." He spoke, as his last breath escaped him and his eyes rolled back. His hands fell to the ground and his life was no more. Tears fell from her eyes, as her hands shook, taking his hand in her own, "n-no," she whispered. "p-please, p-please, no." she looked up again and saw Frodo and Sam standing above her, "please, help. Help him." She yelled, but they both just stood, as if they could not hear or see her. " Sam, Frodo, p-please, help us." She begged, but they only walked off, and as they did, they to were shot. "NO" screamed Caitlin as she rushed to their side, she rolled them each over but they were dead. She stood up, her hands covered in blood. Her eyes darted around, looking now at her world, once a place filled with hope and peace, now the land that rested the bodies of her friends.  
  
Caitlin woke up with a feeling of horror, crawling through her skin. She looked around, it was still dark, and she sat up, unsure about resting her head again on the pillow, afraid of what she might dream. But she did lay her head down again, hoping for better dreams to come. The next morning, when Caitlin awoke, she found sitting next to her bed, a new change of clothing, of green and gold, she ran her hands along the fabric, feeling the intriquisies of the fabrics design, the long sleeved shirt fit her just exactly and as she put on the heavy tunic that covered it, she saw that the design on the front was distinctly elfish. The pants fit comfortably and she felt they would be light enough for her to move around in and provide protection. She also had new shoes, and she sat down on a boulder to tie them up.  
  
" You look like a ranger," Caitlin was surprised to see Aragorn coming toward her.  
  
"I didn't hear you approach, Aragorn." She said with a little smile.  
Aragorn came up to her "hand me your arm Caitlin." He said  
taking her arm and readjusting her arm guard. " Thanks" she  
said.  
She was silent for a moment but then spoke, "I visited Lorien  
last night, where you first met Arden Undomiel." She said seeing  
the evenstar dangling from his neck. "It was beautiful." She  
added.  
"I forget.."he said still adjusting her arm guard. "That you  
know not only of the future but of the past." He said, his face  
filled with the memory of this woman, Arwen, which he loved so  
dearly. "You know of our fate, Arwens fate, and mine." He said  
somewhat questioningly.  
Caitlin looked at him, she knew she could only be true to  
herself and answer honestly. "Yes, I know of your fate." She  
said.  
"Then you know I have left the dream I had of love and happiness  
behind, Arwen travels to the gray havens, the blessed realm.  
Lost is all hope of...love." he said looking down.  
"Aragorn, some things, something's such as love, hope,  
happiness, find their way to you no matter your foreseeable  
fate." She said softly.  
He lifted his head, peering into her eyes, searching her face.  
"You say this from your foresight hodoer?" he asked her. Still  
peering into her eyes.  
She smiled at him. "No. I say this out of fact, not just on this  
world but on mine as well, there is no wisdom in leaving all  
chance of reunion aside, just as it would be just as foolish to  
hold it a certainty. As a very wise man told me once, can only  
be all that you are, do all you can do, and hope. None us can  
expect more than that."  
  
Aragorn seemed to take a moment to digest her words, then smiled  
and finished on her cuffs. "You had them on backwards. It would be hard for them to work that way."  
  
She smiled and finished lacing up her boot. "There, all done." She said standing up she felt somewhat awkward in these cloths, she felt unprepared, she was not a fighter, and though she had accepted that she would have to be strong through this journey it didn't mean it would be easy.  
  
Aragorn looked at her, " you do look like a ranger." He said. Caitlin felt his gaze, as a loving friend. " I am proud to have you on the quest Caitlin, I feel we will see great things out of you." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" I do not understand your confidence, Aragorn. I doubt my ability to be as capable as I will need to be." She said looking down at the ground.  
  
"So do all great warriors, you will find your strength. It already exists inside of you. You just have to let it come out." He said. "There is just one thing missing." He reached into his bag and pulled out a belt, it was elfish, and attached to it was a dagger, the hilt beautiful, of gold and brown. "Its beautiful" she exclaimed, pulling it out of its sheath, inscribed on it were elfish words which Caitlin could not understand.  
"Blade of the wise woman, whose spirit of fire defends the peoples of middle earth." Said Aragorn as he read the inscription on the blade. Caitlin was so touched, tears almost welled up in her eyes, "oh thank you, thank you Aragorn." She said as she strapped it around her waist. There was a piece of leather that hung on it also, it seemed to be out of place, empty. "What is this?" she said touching it.  
  
Aragorn looked at it and then at her. " For a sword, my friend." He said.  
  
She looked discouraged; she did not have a sword.  
  
"Do not worry, one will find its way to you before to long." He said again. He smiled. "We will be leaving soon, so you should finish getting ready." He said as he left.  
  
Aragorn left Caitlin, who was still admiring her dagger. He had spent quite some time convincing the elves to help him forge it. They had of course been willing to help him with any weapon the fellowship needed, but the intruquite design he had insisted on seemed something they had been apprehensive to make.  
He walked down the stone steps that led to the river, Legolas and gimli, as well as frodo, sam and merry and pippin were all still loading their things into the boats. Aragorn looked beyond the rivers edge to the white bridge that lay over the river. His mind wandered to Arwen, his thoughts filled with her face. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he could almost smell her sweet scent on the air. Feel her hair, brush across his face as the wind caressed his skin.  
  
The elves had been his home for so long, yet elves did not remind him of home anymore, they reminded him of her, and now as he looked his last on the city of light and beauty, he did not feel the loss of home, but only of the reminder of Arwen. He felt her presence here, he remembered that day they had met. He touched the evenstar that hung from his neck, he remembered touching it when it rested on her own neck. But now,  
He held no hope of seeing her again, they would be eternally joined, eternally bound to one another, and eternally parted. He knew that just as he left this place of beauty and light, never to return, he left behind all hope of happiness with love, his love.  
Legolas came up behind him, seeing his gaze cross the bridge and beyond to the city, Legolas placed a hand on Aragorns shoulder. "You may yet see her again my friend." He said standing next to him now. "Arwen will stay through the hope she carries in our success." Said Legolas.  
  
Aragorn turned to him, his eyes still filled with the vision of Arwen. "No, she would have stayed out of love for me, and whether by age of war, that is not a reason to die. She is immortal, elf kind, and a member of the race of the elder untarnished by age or burdened with death. I am mortal, my life will end, and whither by way of age or battle, I would not have her watch me shrink and die as a cradle of sorrow and age."  
  
"She will have to make that decision." He said softly.  
  
Aragorn turned away from him, his hand touching the evenstar, his eyes closed. "I have told her to hear the calls of the valor, to go into the west and remain forever at the gray havens, in valinor." He turned back, looking to Legolas, "she goes across the sea with the remaining of your kind Legolas. Forever gone." He turned to walk toward the boats but Legolas's voice stopped him.  
  
"How could you tell her that, you have abandoned love Aragorn, you have abandoned hope." His words were heated, and his voice almost desperate to find a reason. Had Aragorn lost all hope of victory? "Do you believe that our Quest will fail, that we will all fall under sourons rule? Or is it that you doubt your skill in battle, do you believe you will die?" he said questioningly.  
  
Aragorn became angry, and he turned, speaking quickly and passionately. "NO, THAT IS NOT IT" he yelled, he turned, composing himself before speaking again. "....that is not it Legolas,... It is an impossible relationship, it has nothing to do with this war, my love for Arwen is deeper than the mountains of Muroundin, my love is more vast than the sea. But in the end it is not enough, and as I told Arwen, it was a dream, an illusion that our love could work, it will bring her only pain, only sorrow, and death..should she love me further, love is strong...but not strong enough to bridge the gap between mortal and immortal."  
  
Aragorn then headed toward the boats, and Legolas stood their, still and unmoving. Aragorn was right, his love would bring sorrow to Arwen, either through her death as a mortal, or through his death. Arwen would die should she remain here in middle earth. But their love would bring so much beyond pain, beyond sorrow. There was more than death to look for in their love. He hoped Arwen would choose a single life filled with love, than an eternity alone.  
  
The boats were ready to go, and Legolas touched the elven leaf broach that rested around his neck, he felt the bow that Galadriel had given him, a mastery of craftsmanship and skill.  
  
Caitlin came out of the woods, and at first, the light hit her in such a way that he thought it came from her and he suspected her to be an elf coming to see them off. Her hair was done up just as his was, braided down the back except the wisps of hair that on his head were braided along the sides, lay open to the breeze, just as Haldir allowed his to do. Legolas saw her dagger that rested on her right side, and then noticed a long gleaming white blade, its handle of a white wood with gold inlay, it was in a style he had never seem before though the designs were distinctly elvish, with a slight curve to its structure, and a hand guard of white that rested in a circle around the blades hilt. (Imagine a samurai sword, just with the designs and color of an elvish sword.) "Oio naa elealla alasse," he said under his breath at the sight of her, she walked over to him, her right hand on the hilt of her sword. "Im sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say." She said.  
  
Legolas continued speaking but only at a whisper. "Lle naa vanima, cormamin lindua ele lle." He said still soft so that she could not hear him.  
  
"I asked if you were ready?" he said finally.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously but brushed it off. "Yes, I am ready."  
  
They began to get into the boats, feeling them rest in the water. Caitlin got in the boat with Legolas, and turned to him before they sat down. "You will not let me fall in." she stated with a tone that seemed to be reassuring herself more than asking him.  
  
" To the depths of the sea, my friend, I would not let you go." He said, a serious voice in his throat.  
  
The boats departed, pushing off from land, leaving the city of Lothlorien. 


	8. black river bank

They set out in the boats, hearing the elves still singing. The boats began drifting down the river, the elves had come to the riverbank, to see them leave, Caitlin looked at Frodo. Seeing his eyes drift to the shore where Galadriel stood, her hand in silent goodbye. Caitlin remembered the meeting they had before she left, and how Galadriel had presented her with the sword of light. The sword was named Gomaithis, meaning sword of the lightning bright blade. It was made by the forge of Mirkwood, two and a half thousand years ago, after the fall of Souron. It was forged for Galadriel, but still a hundred years passed its making she had not wielded it. Galadriel would say, in those days that she was not the true wielder of Gomaithis, but only a keeper of its blade, until its true owner came to clame it.  
It was perfectly balanced, a masterpiece of art and weaponry, its ivory hilt curved a small bit just as Arwens sword, Hadhafang did, and its spiral elvish designs reflected off the light, the designs were gold, and stretched from the hilt to the tip of the blade. It also had an inscripture, which rested on the blade, yet the words twisted around to both sides of the gleaming silver metal, making the words quite lengthy, a paragraph at least she thought. Caitlin could not read it and was about to ask Legolas to translate it for her when he began to speak. " Forged for the lady of wisdom, great knowledge, and light, whose heart has come across the sea to dwell among those of middle earth. For whose hand is to strike down those who would destroy beauty, light, love, wisdom, and all that is good in the world. For the times of strife when only aggressive action is then called for, and her hand may follow her heart in strength, courage and compassion as she goes into battle." He read from the blades engraving.  
  
"It is quite a sword." She said. "I do hope I may return it to her one day." Said Caitlin.  
  
"Don't say that just yet lass, there is time yet to actually use the sword before ya should return it." Said Gimli who smiled at her. Gimli seemed to place himself as her mentor in many ways, which suited Caitlin just fine, she knew him to be skilled and someone who would teach her valuable skills, he was cheery and wise, and so ready to face any challenge that would come their way.  
  
"It was Galadriel who was holding it for you, the sword was meant to be in your hand." Said Legolas.  
  
They passed the final tree that was on the border of Lothlorien, its winding beauty somehow different than the rest of the trees that began to fill their view as they paddled further and further away from Lothlorien, Galadriel, and all the elves.  
  
"Will you miss your kin?" asked Caitlin as she paddled with Legolas down the river.  
  
Legolas continued to paddle, "yes, I am fond of being around elves." He said.  
She turned to look at him as he spoke. "But I am also with my kin here in the fellowship." He said staring at her as they paddled.  
  
"Awww, isn't that sweet, the lad thinks were kin." Said Gimli in his typical sarcastic manor. Caitlin laughed at the irony, thinking just how true that statement would be with these two, an elf and a dwarve, best friends.  
  
As they left Lothlorien, the morning air was crisp and cool, nipping the faces of the fellowship. They reached the river and continued down its winding trail. They passed high cliffs and forests making them seem so small in comparison Legolas peered in to the woods, he thought for a moment that he had heard something, or saw something, but their was only shadow. . Caitlin knew what hunted them terrifying uruk hai, which were fierce warriors. She saw Legolas look to the trees, as if he saw something, his awareness of there presence lingered in the back of her mind.  
Her grip on her sword intensified as they passed the kings of old, there stone hands outstretched, they were so tall and massive, a vision of a mighty kingdom, long forgotten in the ruined ash of a kingless land. She suspected that they would soon reach the falls, and then stop for the night unaware of the battle so close. But their boats did not stop and, paddled long into the night. Caitlin hadn't expected this, she was nervous in the dark, but knew they would not get attacked until they had reached the falls and could go no further in the boats.  
  
Aragorn, who carried Sam and Frodo in his boat, had been first, but he drifted back to paddle beside Boromir, Perry and Pippin. He spoke to them but Caitlin could not hear his word.  
  
"We are stopping for the night." Said Legolas to Gimli and Caitlin.  
  
All the boats paddled to shore, finding a spot were the trees seemed less dense and the moons light illuminated much of the surrounding ground.  
  
The boats reached shore and everyone got out. Legolas and Caitlin pulled in the boat, as did the rest of the fellowship, up to shore so that they could be turned over and their food placed underneath, protected from any wild animals that came to near.  
  
Caitlin's hand never left her sword as she surveyed the area. The night air was cool and crisp, the darkness made everything tinged with a blue hue with the light of the moon.  
  
She was not nervous; she did not think the orcs would attack tonight. She knew that in the book, it took several days to reach the rivers end, this was just one of the nights resting on shore.  
  
The hobbits, merry and pippin went to find food with Gimli. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam went about setting up the camp. Caitlin watched Legolas, who looked wearily at the surrounding wood. He felt the coming hoard.  
  
Caitlin saw the forest, the moon shining down on them. She walked further and further away from the camp, hearing Merry and pippins voices as she went, they were going on and on about what they were going to make for dinner.  
  
Caitlin headed out among the trees, where the wind blew soft across her face, the trees were long and thin, the grass was sparse, giving way to the leaves and dirt that riddled the soil. She stopped at s spot that was clear of any trees and stumps. Where the ground was made flat. She removed her shoes, tossing them aside under a tree. The earth was dry and comforting to her feet, soft but not like grass, soft like unpacked dirt. She began her stretching, which took a few minutes. Then removing her sword she held it in her right hand, feeling its weight and balence in her fingers. This weapon would be the only thing standing between her and death. She brought it to her side, and bent her knees, holding the weapon as thou she were about to strike. She thrust forward, and then repositioned her body, allowing the blade to go upwards, then bending again she brought the blade down again. She slashed and cut at the air, creating the movements and power as though she truly were in a battle fighting. Her movements would seem foreign and strange to one who did not practice swordsmanship or martial arts, as she moved the blade with acute precision toward her imaginary opponent.  
  
As she practiced, she thought of how different things had been when she were faced with someone who was actually trying to kill you. In the battle at Moria, she had been pleased that she hadn't frozen up and not fought at all. But at the same time, that battle had been much easier than the ones to come, and she doubted her ability to survive when faced with a more intense and brutal fight.  
  
She swung the sword around, turning her body to the right when her blade met another. The two sheaths of metal clashed together, creating a loud unnatural noise for such a tranquil forest, the noise rang through the leaves, the only sound to be heard.  
  
Caitlin's hair flew about her face as she came face to face with the mad wielding the sword.  
  
This chapter is so short, but I have been revising some of the script, as it were and the character I had in mind to be the person she is fighting, really just isn't going to work. So if any of you have any suggestions, as to whom it should be please post in review.  
  
It can be anyone in the fellowship. I will take anyone's suggestions under consideration, so if you have been missing interaction with a certain character in the story, or you want more of another character please post your suggestions in a review along with any reason you have for me putting that character in.  
  
I want my readers to be happy so this is your chance to let me know what you want.  
  
Thanks aiko alima 


	9. beginning to fall

I have been hearing some very positive responses from all my readers and I really love some of the ideas. I have been inspired by many of them; I have based the following chapter on how I feel the ideas will flow with the rest of my story.  
I thank you all so very much for willing to join me on this little adventure of creativity. If you all enjoyed this little suggestion panel, in the future I hope to be able to draw more inspiration from your creative minds when I just cant think of which way to turn, or, like this time, I have a free space in the story for a scene that might benefit from a little objective perspective.  
  
Anyhow, to continue with some stuff about the story, I hope I have been conveying Caitlin in the light I wanted. Do you all see her as being a very strong person, and at the same time, struggling with realizing that strength? Do you see her as being spiritual and wise but still flawed?  
Do you think Legolas and Caitlin have a real connection or should I show some more real world relationship stuff, because I think being fascinated with each other will only get you so far, so maybe I should show what they have in common, I cant tell if it has been showing through so far? Can you see that she is a true woman and still a warrior at the same time? I just ask because I really don't have the kind of perspective you all have so anything you can tell me would be great. I hope I am not being to pushy or demanding or anything, so if you don't want to answer that's fine.  
  
The two swords held, their pressure consistent. Caitlin stood, sword up, facing Boromir.  
  
His face was straight and calm, his sword stood fast. "I hear of the training you have been doing with the dwarve." He said as their blades were still locked, both using their arm strength to hold them their. " He is an unworthy teacher, you should learn from a true warrior, the Gondorien soldiers are the best in all of middle earth." He said.  
  
At his words she let her body move to the right, and released the pressure on her blade at the same time, this allowed the strength Boromir was pushing against the blade to be redirected, she used this to her advantage and clocked him one across the face while he fell from the pushing he had been doing which now had nothing to surface on. He landed in the dirt, his sword knocked from his hand.  
  
Caitlin smiled at him and offered him her hand. "Sorry about that." she said sarcastically.  
  
He took her hand and she pulled him to her feet. He smiled at her as she went over and picked up his sword. "Their still is much you can learn," he said as she handed the weapon to him. "I could teach you." He said taking the sword and raising it in a proposal to her for training.  
  
"I would certainly hope that I had much to learn, it would be a great tragedy for me to feel there was nothing left out there to learn." She said as she sheathed her sword in its scabbard.  
  
Boromir looked disappointed as she sheathed her sword. Caitlin meant no malice at turning him down, but she had been deliberately avoiding interaction with Boromir, this man, proud, honorable, but week, the ring would take him over, and Caitlin knew that not only his attempts to take the ring, but also his death, would prove an essential part of the way the story played out. Frodo would leave the fellowship because of his actions, that was essential to middle earth's survival she thought.  
It pained her to watch him, to speak to him, it was as though she were speaking with the dead. She strained to hide her knowledge of Boomers death from him. She turned her back to him, to make certain he did not see any part of what she knew in her face. She could feel his eyes on her as she turned away from him, and she felt like a coward, running from his eye.  
  
She suddenly was aware of just how silly she was behaving. Caitlin was afraid of facing Boromir, yes. Finding his presence so close to her, made her afraid she might not be able to contain the knowledge of his death.  
  
But still her heart and spirit was strong and she would not hide from the truth, from this, just because it was difficult and a challenge.  
  
She turned toward him and drew her sword. She made ready to fight.  
"anything you may teach me of combat Lord Boromir, I am willing to learn." She said looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Boromir smiled at her acceptance of training and then screamed a battle cry. "AAAaargh." He came at her, cutting across the air. She crouched down, avoiding his strike. She rolled across the ground, positioning herself behind Boromir. She struck from the top, swinging the blade down.  
Boromir spun around, blocking her blow and then ducking down and grabbing her legs, she tumbled over, landing hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of her.  
She kept her wits about her though, and kicked Boromir in the face. She kicked him hard and upon impact she heard a hard loud crack as Boromir fell back, his body limp for a moment on the ground before he sat up, holding his head.  
Caitlin had watched, as though it were in slow motion, as he fell back. "Oh Boromir, are you alright?" she said rushing over to him.  
His head had a cut on it and his right eye was swollen in deed.  
  
"Great shot." He said rubbing his eye for a moment. He suddenly took up his sword again, pouncing on her, she was unaware and unprepared. He wrapped his hand around her neck, bringing the other hand with the sword to her throat.  
His eyes were determined and fierce " and what would you do now?" he said roughly.  
She searched the ground, trying to find her sword but it was nowhere to be found.  
  
The pressure on her neck increased and a trickle of blood flowed from her throat. Boromir seemed crazy, not even caring about the wound he was continuing to deepen in her throat.  
Caitlin gritted her teeth and an angry expression came over her face. She would not succumb to this. He had taken this to far, and she had too much will to let him kill her. As the blade bore down on her, she lifted her foot up and thrust it into his ribs. Her doubled over, rolling off of her, Caitlin rolled across the ground, finding her blade she stood and aimed its tip at Boromir.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Ha ha ha ah ah ha ha ha" he laughed. "Oh, that was brilliant." He continued.  
  
Caitlin lowered her sword, confused, and Boromir got up. He came toward he and she readied her sword again, aiming it at him once more. "The question still stands Boromir." She spat at him.  
  
Don't misunderstand me," he said. But Caitlin looked suspicious. "Don't you see, that's what a battle is." He said but she still stood fast, still showing him she did not trust his coming closer. Boromir became serious. "I was testing you Caitlin, and you did very well." He said as he turned and picked up his sword.  
He then walked toward the camp. Caitlin did not lower her gaze or her weapon from his movement until he was gone. Then she lowered and sheathed her sword. Caitlin felt Boromir had been genuinely testing her, showing her a glimpse of the brutality and quick thinking she would have to be ready for on the battle field.  
But for a moment, as his blade grazed her throat, as she stared in to his eyes and saw the expression on his face, she felt something deep inside of him, something that for a moment made her believe her would kill her.  
  
Caitlin knew the ring pulled at him, it called to him and he longed to possess it. She did not know if he had all along intended to take it to Gondor, to Denathor or not. But for a moment she peered into the eyes of a man corrupted by evil. Boromir would soon dwindle to the pull of the one ring, he would go mad before the end.  
Her thoughts drew her to gaze at the spot Boromir had just been in. a noble man, tall and broad, honorable and noble. A man who believed passionately in the greatness of his kingdom. It was a terrible feeling, to watch Boromir transformed from this great man into a tyrant, against the fellowship. Was this the beginning of his fall into darkness, had she sparked it, or had it begun from the moment he laid eyes on the one ring, she would not know.  
  
A breeze blew by, her hair flowing behind her, a perfect picture of the elven braiding. She wrapped the elven cloak around her body, and brought the hood up over her head.  
The night air was getting colder and colder, her hands were freezing and she noticed just how dark the forest had become. The moon seemed to disappear behind a cloud. Caitlin thought it might be a good idea to go back to camp.  
  
She would have to find solitude on some other night, which is what she was after in the first place. She walked past the clearing toward the encampment.  
The trees were dark now but she still made her way.  
A branch broke behind her and she twirled around, ready to draw her sword. She backed up a few feet, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Oomph" she backed into someone. She turned around to find Legolas standing there.  
  
"Hello." He said with a smile at seeing her. "I seem to find you in the most unexpected of places little bird on the wind." He said.  
  
Caitlin couldn't make out his features through the night air, but she knew the shape of his body, as it stood close to her own. The sound of his voice. All of these things told her his identity.  
"Legolas what are you doing out here?" she asked as they both continued toward camp.  
I felt danger was near." He said, "I feel it still, ever since we left Lothlorien. That something is closing in on us, and I felt danger very close just now, to close." He said as they came upon the encampment. "It is strange, the feeling, do you..." but he stopped when the light from the campfires hit them. "What happened?!" he exclaimed as he saw the cut on her neck, blood had flowed down, making the wound seem much worse than it actually was. "Oh, its nothing, Boromir and I were training and..." she said as she felt the cut with her hand. "I guess we both got a little carried away." She said as she looked at Boromir who sat near the fire, his head cut and his eye black and swollen.  
  
The hobbits smirked and Aragorn looked wearily at Boromir as Caitlin and Legolas approached, they had all heard Caitlin's words.  
They moved past him, his eye was swollen and quickly blackening and his head was cut. He held a rag up to it, stopping the blood. "..I guess we both got a little carried away." She said.  
  
Legolas also leered at Boromir, his gaze filled with concern and suspicion.  
"Well, come on then," said Gimli. "Lets get that cleaned up." He said, showing her the way to the med kit. Legolas followed her, but his eyes remained fixed on Boromirs face.  
  
"Why is Legolas looking so upset?" whispered Merry to Sam who was happily munching on a piece of Lambas bread.  
  
Sam leaned over, and cupped his hands over Merrys ear so that no one else could hear him. "Because, Merry, Legolas is in love with Caitlin." He said softly.  
  
"what?" asked Merry who hadn't heard a word Sam had said. But Sam wasn't going to repeat himself. He was, himself, lost in thought of Rosy cotton, and the night he had danced with her.  
  
"hello,?" said Merry as he waved a hand in front of the dazed Sam. "Sam, Sam I didn't hear you, what did you?"  
  
"Oh Merry let him be, Ill tell ya the answer." Said Pippin confidently as he munched on a piece of bread.  
"Legolas is upset because he. well its because.ya know come to thin of it I don't know." Said pippin. Merry scowled at pippin who had seemed so confident only moments ago. "Why am I not surprised," he said as he rolled over, bringing his blanket up over his shoulders. "I don't really care anyways, im going to sleep." He said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Well it looks relatively minor, just a flesh wound." Said Gimli as he dabbed the cut with a cloth. "It just bled quite a lot, it looks worse than it really is." He said. "No sense in cryin about it then." He continued.  
  
"I haven't been crying, said Caitlin.  
  
Gimli laughed. "I haven't been talking to you, I was talking to the lad over there," he said as he turned to see Legolas pacing back and forth across the floor just behind them. But upon Gimli's words he stopped and glared at Gimli who only continued to speak. "Really young princling, there is no reason to get so agitated. He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"This is not something to take lightly Gimli." He said in a serious voice.  
  
Gimli only laughed, "oh you are right, we should string Boromir up by his toes and beat him with a dead fish." Said Gimli who laughed quite hardily now. It was clear he was just loving how serious Legolas was taking this.  
  
"huh. Did you say dead fish?" said Caitlin, not knowing where that came from.  
  
"Legolas, my lad, you must admit that you are letting your emotions get the best of you, I have not seen an elf do that." he said now with a more serious composure on his face.  
  
He turned then to Caitlin and handed her the damp cloth, " I think you can take it from here lass, the cut is clean and I have left some bandages at your disposal for when you have gotten the rest of the blood off your neck," he said.  
  
"Where are you going? You don't have to leave." Said Caitlin.  
  
Gimli brought his face very close to hers trying to whisper in her ear. "I dare not stay my friend, I fear the elf would do me some harm if I did," he said with a wink and a smile. He then patted her on the shoulder and headed toward the fire where Aragorn and Boromir were sitting.  
  
Legolas watched Gimli leave and then turned to Caitlin who was busy washing the blood from her neck. "It would seem the dwarve is right." Said Caitlin who also observed his body language, he was overly concerned.  
  
" I do not think so, this is not something Boromir should have done, and he had no right." Said Legolas, his voice heated with anger.  
  
Caitlin stood up and quickly approached him, her face and body filled with a kind of determination, and confidence Legolas had not seen in her. " How can you say that...right. Who here has the right to inflict injury on another." Her voice was assertive, and spoken with a leaders voice. "Do you think an orc will stop its blade from me because it has not right to continue, no, there is only rage and aggression in war. There is no mercy and no compassion in the enemies face. You keep telling me that I am a warrior, that I have all I need to be successful in battle. That I only have to realize it. To only find the strength within myself. Yet at the first scratch from training you treat it as though I were a porcelain doll, which needs to be doubted upon and kept in a glass box." Her tone then turned from its agitated and confident state to one of a soft and true voice. She lifted her hand up to his face, bringing it to face hers. "Which is it Legolas, either you believe me to be capable, and accept that war and pain will bring itself upon me weather I am ready for it or not and help me be ready by showing me you have faith in my abilities as a warrior. Or you try to shelter me from battle at every turn; you remain so scared that I will get hurt, that you prevent me from ever being really ready for battle when it surrounds me. And their will be a time that you will not be there, you cannot save I am the only one who can do that. So which is it Legolas, do you show me you believe in me or do you believe me to be in a state of helplessness." She said softly.  
  
Legolas heard her words, and how true they were, he needed to not treat her as helpless, that would not help her in battle, he needed to treat her as he had been up till not, as a capable beautiful woman, who's spirit was more than ready to face the war to come. That, after all, was what brought her so close to his heart, that was why he cared for her so much. But still he couldn't yet come to terms with his fear.  
Confused by his feelings he turned away from her, turned from her sight. "I know your words are true Caitlin, but I have much to think of before I may accept them." He said.  
Legolas walked away from her, and headed into the forest and the darkness.  
  
Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, but its here now, and hopefully it is as good as you were hoping it would be. Well I am off to continue on the next chapter, so until than, see ya. 


	10. under the darkened sky

This chapter is short but it is all explained at the end. Please review, I love reviews, they make my writing seem more fun. Aiko alima  
  
Caitlin stood, watching Legolas walk off. She felt the sting of her words in his heart; she understood his conflict, his confusion. Yet in her heart she began to understand her own strength, and just how much she would need it. She began to understand that in her current state, she also needed Legolas to have faith in her, all this time he had been so sure of her abilities, so unquestioning of her will power. That faith had helped her begin to realize it herself.  
  
She knew Legolas would have to deal with this in his own time. Caitlin sat again and picked up the damp cloth once more to wipe the blood from her neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir sat at the fire, the hobbits had all fallen asleep. Their sleeping bodies a few feet from the fire. "How is Caitlin doing?" asked Aragorn to Gimli. "Oh, she will be fine, that gals tougher than methril, its Legolas I was worried about." He said with a grough laugh.  
  
"That is good," said Boromir, "I was concerned for her."  
  
Gimli looked angry at Boromir word. "You seemed not to concerned considering that your blade slit her throat." Said Gimli in a rough, harsh tone. " You over step your bounds Boromir."  
  
"Is that what you will tell the enemy when an orc is the one slicing her head off." Hissed Boromir.  
  
Aragorn put his hand out to Boromir, trying to stop his heated words. "Boromir, Gimli, this is not the time to fight, reserve that for those who are not friend." He said calmly, but the two men were not listening, and Boromir stood up, in an aggressive move toward Gimli, who, in response, stood to meet him.  
  
"Perhaps it is not your brain that brings such passion to your words, but some other extremity that your will follows in these matters." He yelled.  
  
Gimli had never been so insulted in all his life  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION MY INTENTIONS HAVE ONLY A MIND TO BE HER FAITHFUL FRIEND BUT UNLIKE YOU I ALSO DO NOT INTEND TO REMOVE ANY CHANCE SHE MAY HAVE OF HELPING OUR QUEST WITH BLOODSHED. Spat Gimli, who was more angry than he could express.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A MANNOR, I WOULD NEVER ENDAMGER THE GIRL, THOUGH SHE SEEMS TO NOT HELP OUR QUEST AT ALL, WHY DOESN'T SHE JUST TELL UP OF WHAT SHE KNOWS..  
  
Aragorn stood up, trying to part the two men who were practically at each others throats. "BOROMIR, GIMLI, YOU ARE FRIENDS..." he said as they all began to argue at the same time.  
  
Caitlin approached from a distance, hearing and seeing the fighting among the fellowship that was taking place. She continued to approach, more swiftly now.  
  
She ran up to them. "Stop it, guys, stop it." she said among the voices. But they were not listening. They were all lost in argument. Was this the beginning of the fellowship breaking up, had it started earlier than it should have because of her? this was not good, they had to reach the falls, they had to hold it together at least until then. Otherwise all would be lost when the urukai attached.  
  
She was the only one who could keep them from tearing eachother apart, and the only one who was causing them to fight. She came close and shoved both Gimli and Boromir away from eachother, causing them to stumble backward. "I SAID STOP IT!" she yelled.  
  
Suddenly everyone was silent, Aragorn seated himself back on the log he had been resting on as Boromir and Gimli both stood in surprise at her sudden authoritative manor. "Now, that I have everyone's attention. I respect every one of you and I hope you all respect me. So I would hope you will all hear me when I say that it is very important that you all not fight now, there are trials ahead that will test your skill. It is important that you just...go to sleep, just lay down, and don't speak until morning" the second the words came out of her mouth she felt stupid, it was all she could think of to say that would keep them from fighting. But as everyone began to unroll their blankets and prepare for bed in silence. The realization came upon her that she had just told the fellowship of the rings to take a time out.  
  
She laid her head on the gray blanket, and wrapped the elven cloak around her body. She tried to close her eyes, but had to bring her hand to her mouth to stop herself from giggling at the whole situation.  
  
A breeze blew by, sending shivers down her body, she curled up, bringing her knees to her chest forcing her to again think of only sleep. She did not want to fall asleep, her dreams were to much for her, this would be the third night she had spent in middle earth, she did not want to dream about death, or pain anymore. She tried to stay awake, the bitter cold helped her in this task, but her body was so tired. She needed sleep. It must have been hours but, She had been awake long past the time the rest had drifted into dream and the sound of their breathing echoed the sound of the wind blowing across their bodies. She laid their, her eyes open, but her mind trying to drift into slumber. She heard footsteps, and then her body became warm, as a blanket covered her, a hand rested on her shoulder as it draped the blanket softly over her body. She knew it to be Legolas's hand that lingered there. He began to remove his hand, but she rolled over, and grasped it with her own, his hand was warm, a sharp contrast from her own which was cold all the way through.  
She looked at him, his face as beautiful against the moonlight as it was in the sun. "Legolas I am sorry, I did not mean to be so harsh, I was not paying attention to the power of my words, I apologize." She said, still holding his hand.  
  
He knelt down to her, running a hand through her hair, "the truth should never be hidden, I am grateful for your insight, you show me that now more than ever you are the strong capable warrior I had up until then believed you to be. Do not be sorry, it is I who should apologize for my momentary lack of judgment and weakness." He said.  
  
"It was you who gave me this blanket the night in lothlorien." She said, feeling the blanket he had placed on her and recognizing it as the one from the city of light.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you. And you brought it with you." She felt its fabric. "It is so beautiful."  
  
He felt the fabric of one of the edges, "it is more than beautiful. It is the blanket of the warrior, Elrond." He said. "It was used during times of strife, when all is clouded in the mind, and dreams are not what they are meant to be."  
  
"What does it do?" she asked, knowing that all elven things tended to have some magical purpose.  
  
"It will keep you rested even when your dreams do not bring you comfort. If one night, you do not sleep, this will make you feel as though you have. It is a bringer of rest to the weary." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She said. As they both released each other and Legolas moved away to find a place to rest himself.  
  
Aragorn lay across the camp, listening to Caitlin and Legolas talking. He felt their connection growing stronger, everyone did. Aragorn was torn about his feelings, he was simultaneously happy for his friends, and scared of the pain they could find themselves in. this must have been why Legolas was so upset when they had spoken of arwen and himself at Lothlorien. Legolas wasn't only looking for hope that aragorn and arwen would be able to be together, he was looking for hope in himself, hope for his own heart. Aragorn drifted off to sleep thinking of Arwen, he could feel her, hear her. She was so close, yet unreachable.  
  
This chapter is very short, but I wanted to keep a continuous stream of chapters while I can, school has been taking up much of my time. If I hadn't told you before I am a collage student, currently going for a philosophy and an anthropology degree so I am taking 16 hours right now. Chapters will either be short but will be updated more often, or they will be regular sized and will be up between every week and every week and a half. Well se la vie, I hope you all have fun with this chapter. Aiko alima 


	11. minds end

"Look, above, it comes down."  
  
The darkness of the air parted only by the sound of this, most dreadful of voices. The sound itself did not bring fear into her heart, but the unknown message it implied was more terrifying than anything she had ever felt. And yet she did not know what the message meant.  
  
She was in the park, the trees and leaves covering the ground. She walked across the ground, her feet buried in the sand as she moved. Frodo lay on the ground next to Sam, his face pale and white, a ghostly white that only the dead may possess. He sat up, his body filled with neither life, nor happiness, a death that moved.  
"f-frodo." She said, seeing his lifeless body move.  
  
"Look, above, it comes down." He said, as death covered him. His pale eyes blank but for the eary stair he gave her.  
  
Caitlin backed away, her fear overwhelming. "f-frodo," she said again as his body was again motionless and laying on the ground.  
  
She stumbled, tripping over a branch that lay unexpectedly on the ground.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to find a hiding space from the death of her friends.  
  
She covered he ears, hearing the pulsing sound, the thumping of a deep dark thing, as though it were the heart beat of the foulest of creatures. The most blood thirsty of beings. Boom boom boom boom boom.  
  
The pulsing continued to get louder and louder. Caitlin tried to close her eyes tighter, tried to cover her ears further. Desperate to block out the noise.  
  
"There is no time," some one said, and she felt her body being pulled up off the ground. Aragorn stood next to her, his sword ready and covered in orc blood. "The enemy is close. Draw your sword." He said as he peered out across the grass. Caitlin reached for her sword but found she was wearing only the blue dress she had worn in Lothlorien.  
  
"I have no weapon." She said frantically to Aragorn. "Aragorn hand me your dagger." She waited for a response but his back was to her. "Aragorn." She said when he still did not speak. She placed a hand on his shoulder. And he turned around, his chest slashed across the front. "Aragorn?" she said as her hands began to shake, he fell into her arms and onto the ground. "Aragorn." She felt the blood on her hands. Aragorn tried to speak but blood came from his mouth, then he coughed, blood came out. "Arwen." He said as the life left him. Caitlin sank to her knees, seeing his lifeless face, and then seeing the horrible image of Frodo and Sam lying just a few feet away. Dead.  
She began to scream, her tears and anguish trying still desperately to drown out the noise of the throbbing beating creature. She suddenly realized, it was the ring, it had taken over, it had won. She had failed.  
  
"Aaaaagh." She sat up abruptly, clinging to the blanket that still draped around her. Her screams echoing as the only sound in the forest. It was harsh and shrill from her breath. Her voice carried across the land, far from her.  
  
"What, what, im up." Yelled Gimli who jumped to his feet.  
  
All the rest of the fellowship were roused by Caitlin's screams. Aragorn awoke with a start, his hand reaching for his blade, but he stopped himself upon seeing that everything was all right. Boromir awoke and immediately drew his sword, ready for any attach that would come. Legolas had already been up and was standing with his bow ready instantly. Frodo was the only of the hobbits to awake when Caitlin yelled, and he only opened his eyes and slowly began to get up. "wa-whats goin on," he said as they all began lowering their weapons and their guard.  
Caitlin breathed heavily, recovering from her dream.  
  
"Are you alright." Asked Aragorn, who looked carefully into her eyes.  
  
She was distracted, she peered at Boromir, knowing he would be the first they would see die. Boromir, saw her stare at him, he saw her face still masked in fear of the nightmare she had experienced. He saw something in her eyes, something that told him she knew of dark things that would cross his path. It disturbed him, to peer into the face of his companion and find such horrible truth. He had to turn away; he could not continue to stare through her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright." Said Legolas when Caitlin did not respond.  
  
"Y-yes." She said getting up. "Im fine, I am sorry for waking everyone up."  
  
"It is no matter my friend, we should have been up an hour ago." Said Aragorn who stood as well and began to pick his things up.  
  
"But it is still dark," said Frodo who followed in Aragorns lead and began to pack his things also.  
  
Aragorn smiled at him, "yes, it is dark, a good time to begin our travels unnoticed." He said.  
  
An hour later they all sat around the campfire, finishing breakfast. Caitlin made sure to eat hardily; she might not get to eat again before the great run across the plains to the city of Rohan. They had packed all but the essential items into the boats, so their departure would take little time.  
Later on the beauty of the black night sky was revealed as they paddled down the river, the pale blue morning seemed to awaken as the sun slowly brought light to the sky. Everyone seemed still half asleep as they paddled down stream. The hobbits, merry, pippin and Sam were all asleep in Boromirs boat, which was second in the line. Aragorn and Frodo paddled in the first, and Gimli, Legolas and Caitlin were in the third.  
  
Gimli folded his arms and propped himself up so that his back was straight as a board, but as they continued on, his eyes slowly closed and before to long a loud snore was heard in the third boat as the dwarve slept.  
Caitlin placed a hand on his shoulder, awakening him abruptly, "what what," he said as he was taken from his slumber. "Did you say something my young friend." he said, trying to pretend he was awake the whole time.  
  
"Nothing Gimli, you just fell asleep." She said with a smile.  
  
Gimli took on the expression of shock. "I was not, I was simply resting my eyes," he said as he hunkered back down and crossed his arms again with a stubborn grumble.  
  
"You were snoring." Said Legolas  
  
"Oh, I was doing no such thing. Any noise you thought you heard was only me trying to clear my throat." He said "the air is quite dusty ya know."  
  
Caitlin and Legolas smiled at eachother and continued down the river. Legolas was agitated, and peered into the woods. He sensed the urukai that hunted them.  
  
They paddled down stream, further and further toward the falls where they would be attached. Hours passed, where no words were spoken, Caitlin found herself listening to Gimli snore once more, and at times she also fell asleep but only for moments. Dreamless sleep. The first rest, real rest she had from death and war, rest which her dreams did not give her. But it was short lived as she awoke. And they had reached the falls.  
  
"Have we already passed the kings?" asked Caitlin when she saw that Aragorn was heading to shore.  
  
"Yes, we passed them some time ago, but you were sleeping, should I have awakened you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no that's alright." She said as they paddled toward shore.  
  
The day had been fully upon them for quite dome time now and the sun let the forests appearance seem more open and beautiful. As the boats were pulled up to shore, Caitlin was surprised at how beautiful this land was, and she realized she had expected it to be a dark place, one ready for death to take it. Amon hen, the land that would soon be covered by the bodies of the enemy..and the friend. Caitlin peered at Boromir, who was helping the hobbits out of the boat. He must have felt her eyes upon him, because he turned in her direction. Seeing her gaze.  
  
"Do you need help?" Caitlin was taken from her thoughts when Aragorn spoke to her.  
  
"Huh, oh, Aragorn, n-no thank you, I have it." she said as she pulled in the boat from the water to the shore.  
  
They set up camp, but Caitlin did not unpack, she instead made certain that all of her essential things were securely tied down in her pack, so that she could run with them and not have to worry about anything falling out or anything bouncing around.  
No one noticed this; they all had various things they needed to do of their own.  
  
Frodo was tired, and pale. He clutched the ring that hung from around his neck, Caitlin could feel its influence and power growing, tension was high, and everyone was at eachothers throat. Pippin had gone to get firewood  
  
Her hand seemed to fall on her dagger now as she thought about the upcoming battle. Her heart raced. She was afraid, and had anyone been paying attention to her they would have known something was about to happen.  
  
Gimli began to speak about how difficult their journey would be, complaining about how hard the marshlands would be. Caitlin knew that he did not mean to sound negative, but his speech only justified how the fellowship was falling apart. Legolas kept his gaze on the forest, and Caitlin felt his worry. It was on her mind as well. The trees held in them the coming of the urukai, every breath of air that blew through the leaves spelled danger and death was coming. "You feel it also," whispered Legolas. "It is true then, something hunts us."  
  
She stared into his eyes, telling him it was true, telling him the enemy was closing in on them, in more ways than one.  
  
"Prepare yourself." She said as she walked away from him. She knew she had to follow Frodo when he left, she had to make certain he, and Boromir had a confrontation. Be certain that Frodo would leave with Sam. But she was scared also, scared of the battle to come, and she feared if she stayed with Legolas, she would be lost in his arms. She feared that his embrace would be too seductive to leave. Ever since Lothlorien, she had been feeling closer and closer to Legolas, he had been her rock. But he had been there when she had needed him most, and she would need him in the future. Legolas understood her more than anyone she had ever known. She wished she could just be with him, but things around her were never calm in a way that had allowed them to be together. Whenever she felt afraid, or alone, her mind would go back to Lothlorien. When she was with him.  
Now, as she walked past him, she felt that she should have kissed him at the bridge of Lorien, she should have shown him how connected she felt to him. But there was no time to think of that now. She noticed that Frodo had wondered off, and she headed in that direction, gripping her sword. She followed his tracks, and then heard voices in the distance. She saw Boromir grab Frodo, who tried to scrambled away. Fear was in frodos eyes as Boromir grabbed him. Frodo frantically put the ring on his finger and vanished from the ground.  
  
This had all been expected and Caitlin had made no move to change these events, but then as Frodo got away, Boromir drew his sword, something that had not been expected. He violently waved it around, yelling and trying to hit Frodo. Caitlin heard Frodo scream, and saw blood on Boromirs blade. Caitlin rushed forward and tackled Boromir. "Frodo, GO." She yelled as she held Boromir down. She heard Frodo run away. "Boromir, get ahold of yourself, this isn't you." She said. Boromir threw her off and swung his sword toward her. Caitlin dodged the strike. "You, why wont you tell us, tell us the future. You are a spy also, you are working with souron." He was crazy; he threw his sword aside and grabbed Caitlin, causing her to fall to the ground. He wrapped his hands around her neck. Slowly squeezing harder and harder. "YOU WERE SENT HERE TO DESTROY US." he said, his eyes were filled with the power of the ring, a crazed rage that consumed his every thought. "Please, Boromir, you are a better man than this..." his squeeze on her neck intensified. His whole strength was on top of her. She couldn't free herself. She couldn't breath and she felt her strength leaving her.  
  
Pippin returned to the camp after getting some firewood. "Where's Frodo?" he said,  
  
"He was just here," said Sam.  
  
Aragorn found Boromir was also gone and he became concerned.  
  
"Split up, search for them." He said.  
  
They all separated, looking for Frodo.  
  
"Did ya notice that the lass it also missin?" said Gimli who went off with Legolas.  
  
"Of course, we must find them." He said. As they headed into the woods. "Before its to late."  
  
Legolas followed Gimli who was tramping through the woods, he stopped. "whats the matter lad." Asked Gimli who was confused when Legolas stopped and stared.  
  
"I, I feel something is wrong." He said lifting his head at attention. "Come, we must head this way." He said as he turned toward the right. "Things are not well."  
  
This chapter was a long time coming, it seemed to get more and more complicated as it went, I had more discription and more dialogue. Then I started getting into it and I edited the whole thing over several hours of updating and rereading. Then the unthinkable happened, the whole chapter was deleted, AHHHHHHHHHH. I was freaking out, and I couldn't recover it, so this is a remake. Enjoy. Aiko alima 


	12. time of death

I am very happy that people are liking this story so much, but I feel I really rushed chapter 11, probably because I had to write it twice and my heart wasn't in it as much the second time around, but I will try to bring the story and its characters back up to snuff with this and future chapters.  
  
Perhaps it had been only her mere presence that had brought Boromir to such a state of violence, perhaps it was the training they had done together; its action somehow accelerating the rings control over his mind. But whatever the reason, whatever the cause; now was the time that his rage, and obsession was being released onto her.  
  
"Boromir, stop, Boromir, I cant breath." She whispered as he squeezed harder and harder.  
  
" YOU HAVE BEEN DISEAVING US FROM THE BEGINNING, I HAVE SEEN IT IN YOUR EYES. YOU KNOW THAT SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME." He shook her, banging her head against the ground in frustration. "WHAT IS IT!!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN."  
  
She was desperate for air, she felt the wound on her neck bleed, the bandage come off.  
  
She was blacking out, she could feel the world fade from her sight, a nothingness, a blackness.  
  
"Caitlin." She heard someone call in the distance.  
  
"Frodo?" she heard again. It sounded like Gimli.  
  
"Gimli.." She tried to speak but her words were only whispers.  
  
Boromir heard their voices, but it only served to fuel his rage and he now was squeezing her neck as hard as he could. The pressure on her neck was suffocating her, his fingers wrapped all the way around her neck, closing tight and firm. Her face was red and turning blue.  
  
Her hands went instinctively to his face, she tried to scratch and claw at any flesh she could reach, but his iron arms, straight, like a vise, pinning her to the ground preventing her arms from reaching anything but his fore arms.  
  
Still she scratched and fought against him, and her weakening body.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH." Yelled Gimli who charged in, but Legolas got there first and in a single graceful movement he lifted Boromir off of Caitlin and tossed him aside. Boromir landed hard on the ground, hitting his head as he fell.  
  
"Are you alright." Said Legolas who knelt down to Caitlin  
  
Caitlin rolled over, couching and gasping for air. Why were they here, they needed to be ready to help Aragorn, they needed to be westward from here.  
  
"N-no..(cough)..you shouldn't..be .here." she said as she began to push Legolas back.  
  
"Go...go!" she said as she staggered to her feet and began to run toward the watchtower of Amon hen where she knew Aragorn would be attacked.  
  
Legolas and Gimli were surprised by her sudden dash across the forest, but kept themselves paced with her.  
  
"What about Boromir?" said Gimli as they ran.  
  
Legolas looked back but found Boromir was gone. "I think we will have time for that later he said as he followed Caitlin still."  
  
"Do you hear that?" said Legolas,  
  
"I hear nothing." said Gimli. "Only the sound of my own breathe. Where in blazes are we going?" he said as he followed Caitlin across the forest.  
  
"It is a battle," responded Legolas. As He, Caitlin and Gimli ran toward the faint sound of metal and screams of orcs.  
  
Coming upon the clashing steel.  
  
Legolas, and Gimli raised their weapons, not a glimpse of hesitation between them as the fierce enemy came closer and closer, killing as many orcs as would come. Caitlin felt an uneasiness as she drew her sword. Yet, now, with the presence of battle upon her there was no time for ariend thoughts. When you are fighting, and there is bloodshed all around you, and you are faced with a real situation where someone here will die, will be killed. When it is you or them, and the only thing that stands between you and death is the amount of skill you have against the amount of skill they have; There is not thought, no words, no hesitation, only a physical choice. One that your body makes, you do not make this choice consciously. It is weather your body moves in the correct way, or not. It is death or killing. No other options exist in war. It is either kill and die or Kill and live. There is no mercy, no hope, not fear, no pain, no compassion. For all of these things bring only death to the warrior on the battlefield. There is only action and consequence. There is only the fact that you will live today or you will die today.  
  
Her blade was drawn, but she did not plow herself into the upheaval  
as the others did, her fear prevented that. Yet she was ready to  
attack, she heard the battle cry of an orc behind her and ducked out  
of the way just as its blade spliced through the air. Turning from the  
ground she quickly thrust the blade into the beasts belly and using  
her foot kicked his body away. She jumped to her feet, the adrenaline  
rush readying her for her next opponent.  
  
Aragorn followed the mob of orcs, making certain Frodo was not captured. He joined the fight with Legolas and Gimli, with Caitlin fighting about ten feet away from them.  
  
"CAITLIN, STAND AT MY BACK!" yelled Aragorn as he fought.  
  
Caitlin heard his words and instantly rolled across the ground to, simultaneously avaiding an oncoming attack and joining Aragorn, fighting back to back. Legolas stood a few feet from her, back to back with Gimli. Both killing orcs as quickly as they revealed themselves as opponents.  
  
Along side Legolas and Gimli, and Aragorn, Caitlin fought, her body moving in rather ungraceful, but effective, movements to avoid and attack orcs. Gimli seemed to yell ever time he swung his ax. Giving Caitlin renewed hope as she fought and killed the orcs.  
  
Just as the last of the orcs were killed, Caitlin looked to where she knew Boromir was fighting. Gimli looked at her. She saw Legolas look to the east, where Boromir would be fighting. And simultaneously with him they both spoke "the horn of Gondor."  
  
Legolas and Caitlin shared a look, as they began to run. Running to the aid of their friend.  
  
"No..no I cant let this happen." She said as she ran harder and faster. Passing Gimli, and Legolas who was finishing off orcs as he ran.  
  
She even passed Aragron, who seemed to clear a path for her with every orc he brought down.  
  
"NO, I have the power to save him." She said under her breath. She pounded the ground with her feet as she ran as hard and as fast as she could. She was almost there, she could hear Boromirs blade strike metal. Was she to late to save him?  
  
Aragorn was right behind her and he rushed into the frey past her. she saw Boromir lying on the ground, three arrows in his chest. An urukai standing over him with his bow drawn.  
  
Aragorn and Caitlin ran to the Urukai, known as Lurtz. They both jumped on him. The fight was much different than in the movie, and Lurtz was killed much more quickly.  
  
Caitlin reached Boromir first, his breath was raged, and his chest was bloody.  
  
"C-Caitlin," he said as he took her hand. " Oh, my friend, what have I done.."  
  
"No, Boromir, don't do that, don't start that." she said as tears came down her face.  
  
"W-what honor is there in this, all is lost, all is lost." He said as tears flowed across his face.  
  
Her heart was breaking, as she watched life leave this great man. She did not want his last thoughts to be shame. Boromir was weak, the ring had an influence over his heart, but that was only one flaw in a brave and honorable man, one whose heart also was influenced by his people, and their best interests. He was a kingly man, a great man.  
  
Caitlin saw his life flicker in his eyes, and she leaned down to his ear, to whisper to him. "All will remember you as the great man you are, and the hills and vallies and mountains of middle earth will sing of the victory over the forces of evil, the kingdoms of men and dwarve, and elf shall unite, and overthrow this darkness that has taken these once beautiful lands. And Boromir."she paused, wiping the tears from her face before continuing. "Gandalf. Mithrindir, lives, and he shall fight with us, to victory. We are going to win this war." She said.  
  
She lifted her head, and found his face in a smile. Aragorn came over to him, telling him of Frodo. Boromir died, clutching his sword, a man of honor and glory.  
  
THIS CHAPTER, AGAIN IS RATHER SMALL, BUT I HOPE IT IS BETTER THAN CHAPTER11. WELL I AM OFF TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. AIKO ALIMA 


	13. running, though i am so tired

THIS CHAPTER IS LONG, FOR ME ANYWAYS, AND IT TOOK A WHILE BUT I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. SO ENJOY AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO ALL WHO HAVE THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE IN THEIR LIVES. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T HAVE THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE, THEY ARE OUT THEIR, SO ON VALENTINES DAY YOU CAN WISH THEM WELL UNTIL YOU ARE MEANT TO MET THEM. LOVE, AIKOALIMA  
  
Caitlin stood, seeing that the body that once held Boromir's spirit was now only an empty husk. Her tears falling do the ground.  
  
"I will meet you at the river. She said as she wiped her tears from her face. "Stay and wait for Legolas and Gimli" she said to Aragorn. She could not keep from sounding broken inside as she spoke; her words were filled with such sorrow and pain.  
  
He stood as she turned to go to the river and grabbed her arm. "Will you be you alright?" he asked.  
  
She paused for a moment, before speaking. "I-I don't know, but I will do what I need to do." She said. Caitlin was empty inside, her heart, and chest hurt with the wrenching feeling of loss and anguish. But she continued on to the river, despite her loss.  
  
She ran to the river, hoping to find Frodo and Sam their. She hadn't thought about it until now.  
  
But the reality was that the fellowship was splitting up, and she did not know which set of them she needed to go with. Where would she be needed? With Frodo? With Aragorn, gimli and Legolas? She just did not know.  
  
"FRODO," she yelled, as she came closer and closer to the river. She could smell the water.  
  
"FRODO."  
  
She came upon the riverbank, just as he was about to push off the shore. "FRODO." She said, running into the water and grabbing his boat.  
  
"Frodo, wait." She said, panting from her run.  
  
"Caitlin, I have to go, don't try to stop me." He said.  
  
"I know my friend, I know, but I think I must come with you, my own quest may be by your side." She said. She looked at Frodo almost questioningly as she spoke, not sure of which path to choose.  
  
Frodo thought for a moment, gazing at her. "I feel this is something I must do on my own, and any part you could play would be best served on another front." He said  
  
"Frodo, your path is the most difficult, you will be tested...you know, even now that you will never be the same. The ring is powerful, its will is that of the darkest forces." She said. "It has already started to take hold."  
  
Sam came out of the woods. "Mister Frodo, im coming with you." He blurted out. As he ran to the boats.  
  
Frodo opened his mouth to protest but Caitlin interrupted him. "This one you will not detour, he is meant to go with you, and you will not stop him." She said.  
  
Suddenly a feeling came over her, as Sam got in the boat. A sense of clarity and precision in her head, and the confusion and questions she had in her mind been gone, replaced by understanding, of the task before her. Her mind turned to Legolas, something in her just turned to him. His face lingered I her mind.  
  
"Caitlin," said Frodo who placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright." He said  
  
She was staring into space. "Y-yes im fine." She looked at Frodo and Sam as Sam seated himself in the boat, and suddenly an image of them dead, just as in her dreams.  
  
She knew that to let them go could mean the death of all middle earth, her mission failed. Yet as she peered into Frodos eyes, his big blue eyes, she could see the torment in his heart. How the ring ripped at him. And that his journey was that of a mental struggle more than a physical one, she could not help him through that struggle, he would have Sam for that, and Caitlin could think of no greater person to call upon to do that task.  
  
She looked at Sam, feeling the determination in his heart.  
  
"Sam," she said outstretching her hand; he took it in his own. "At some point along the way you may question the friendship and love you have with Frodo. Do not ever allow despair to take control of the person you know you are, you are friend, and companion, and as strong as the greatest kings that have lived in middle earth. Never forget Sam, Never forget." She said as she squeezed his hand and placed the other over it. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and released her hand.  
  
Then she turned to Frodo, "Frodo, you will have the hardest task, the temptation is great, the ring is powerful, but remember that friendship and love are always at your side, even when you feel alone, Sam is with you, don't question his loyalty to you. And know that I will be with you, I will be with you every step of the way, I have seen your pain, and you are stronger than the ring, stronger than the torment." She said. As a tear rolled down her face. She stood and placed both hands on the boat, she pushed, sending them out into the river.  
  
Frodo, and Sam watched her on the shore. "Whenever I talk with her it is as if I am speaking to Galadriel again. She seems so wise and burdened by truth, yet she seems so young even younger than you and I, it must be a terrible burden." Said Sam as he paddled away.  
  
Frodo looked to the shore once more, still seeing her their. "Yes Sam, a terrible burden." He said as he clutched the ring that hung from his neck. He felt that Caitlin and he could understand each other, at least a small bit. She knew what the ring was, would do to him.  
  
Aragon, Gimli and Legolas approached the riverbank.  
  
"Hurry they have reached the eastern shore." Said Legolas.  
  
"No," said Aragorn putting his hand out.  
  
"You intend not to follow them." Said Legolas again.  
  
"No, we will not be joining them, our path now leads us away from theirs." Said Caitlin as she continued to look out at the water.  
  
"We must bury our fallen companion." Said Aragorn.  
  
They all went back across the forest to boromirs body. And as they carried him to the riverbanks, Caitlin and Aragorn spoke. "The ground, across middle earth is becoming the resting place for fallen warriors." He said.  
  
"Yes, if sourons evil is not stopped, many more places will turn from beauty and light to the darkness that only a battle field may bring." She said.  
  
They laid Boromir's body in the center of the boat, and Aragorn waded out into the river with it, allowing the current to carry the boat along the water.  
  
Caitlin reached over and took Legolas's hand. He looked at her, seeing her mournful expression. He released her grip and wrapped his arm around her shoulders; she turned into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his back.  
  
They watched as his body drifted down the river toward the falls. Tears fell from Caitlin's eyes, ad\and as his body came closer and closer to the falls she could not watch.  
  
"Im sorry," she said as she pulled away from Legolas and headed into he woods.  
  
She walked away from the river until she regained her self. She stopped and closed her eyes tight, and clenched her fist. A few tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't saved Boromir, she knew she had done all she had been able to, she had tried with everything she had to save him. She knew that no one could stop death, she believed that when it is time for you to pass on, that you would. Galadriel had told her that some things are meant to be, but that does not stop the pain, that does not begin to heal the ache. She screamed silently in her head. But then opened her eyes, wiped the tears from her face, and walked back out to the others.  
  
They all stood, silent. They all seemed so broken, so lost.  
  
"Our quest has failed." Said Gimli. With a defeated tone.  
  
"No. Boromir has taken his path, our own still remains." responded Aragorn. " our quest still has a purpose, just on another front. Merry and Pippin need our help."  
  
"Now we must follow the trail of the urukai, and save merry and pippin." Said Caitlin.  
  
"We will not leave them to torment and pain." Said Aragorn.  
  
"YES," said Gimli. Picking up his axe in excitement  
  
"LETS GO HUNT SOME ORC." Said Caitlin and Aragron simultaneously.  
  
Caitlin had renewed hope, her heart filled with a desire to fulfill Boromir's last hope of restoring the kingdom of men, and freeing middle earth from the torment, and though before she had been called a member of the fellowship, in her heart and soul she now truly was a warrior of the second age, not only for Frodo and the ring but for all the beings living on middle earth.  
  
They began running through the woods, toward the tracks of the orcs. Caitlin, in her determination, hadn't thought that this was in fact the defining of the great run, but into the first hour of no rest and weary feet. She began to realize the daunting task ahead of them.  
  
The run that Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli made was legendary she remembered the line in the book. 'We will make such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among the three kingdoms: elves, dwarves, and men. Forth the Tree hunters.'  
  
She was tired just thinking about it, but her feet led her on, for she had much determination in her, and she would sooner die than allow Merry and Pippin to come to harm.  
  
As Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Caitlin set out on the first day of pursuit, Caitlin thought of her field track days in high school. She tried to remember the breathing techniques they taught and how to pace yourself. She knew that at her best she would only be able to keep up with Gimli, but she promised herself that she would not slow them down. It would be a long run, remembering that it was three days and nights without rest or food.  
  
On the third day Caitlin was straining, her legs were weak, her lungs hurt, but her determination to save marry and pippin only increased. At this point though, she was defiantly appreciating the elfish shoes that had been given to her. They seemed to give her strength; she remembered that once again most elvish things tended to have some magical purpose.  
  
Aragorn stopped to listen to the pace of the orcs, pressing his ear against the huge boulders.  
  
The rocks were cold and hard, and their sounds echoed through to Aragorns ear.  
  
They then continued to run, when Aragorn stopped again, finding the leaf broach that pippin had dropped. "They may yet be alive." said legolas.  
  
"Shall I tempt fate and ask our seer?" said Aragorn turning to Caitlin. "Do the hobbits live?"  
  
Caitlin thought hard, she did not know if she should tell Aragorn. She tossed the idea around for a moment before speaking. "I can only tell you that we have no time to linger."  
  
"Fair enough hodoer (wise one)." He said as they continued to run. "They are less than a day ahead of us."  
  
They ran further, passing hills and planes; they ran all through the night and into the sunrise. They now had not slept or eaten for four days now and Caitlin felt herself tiring to the point of delirium. Legolas stopped, looking at the sky "a red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night."  
  
She was no use to them this way, she feared she would collapse right their. "Wait, my friends, I cannot continue. I am so exhausted." She said. "But do not stop, it is important that you continue on without slowing. Up ahead you will meet important news."  
  
They all slowed and began to walk toward her. "We can slow a bit, I know you are not accustomed to.."  
  
"GO," she yelled. They stopped. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID TO DO, YOU MUST GO, GO." She yelled.  
  
"This is something we must do, she knows more of our quest than we, we must go." Said Aragorn.  
  
He and Gimli again ran. Legolas lingered back, still looking at her, but Caitlin shoed him on, "go, don't be foolish, you must go Legolas." She said I a stern voice. "I will see you shortly." He said, and continued on down the trail.  
  
Hours passed and Caitlin didn't stop, but she did not run either, she walked.  
  
The sun was high in the sky but still it was cloudy, she stopped when she reached a large boulder. Finding it looked to be a great spot to use the facilities. Since she had gotten to middle earth she had been sneaking away to use that bathroom every so often, it had been something she had never thought about when reading the book or watching the movies. They had never really shown the difficulties of that particular problem.  
  
She walked further and further across the plains once she had finished her business. She suddenly heard a noise, a noise that sounded like a wraith, she drew her sword and looked around, of course there were no boulders within running distance to hide behind. Looking to the sky, she readied herself to fight, she felt a wraith would surely kill her; this would be the last battle of her life, the last sight in her eye.  
  
She sighed with relief when she saw the riders of Rohan coming in a great heard, they were so majestic and beautiful as they rode, true experts at the craft of uniting horse and rider. She did not sheath her sword though, but she did lower it a small amount, as to not be so threatening.  
  
The riders came upon her, like a flock of birds. Surrounding her.  
  
A single rider came forth, and dismounted. He was Eomer, chief marshal of the Mark, nephew to king Theoden. He was tall, strong and possessed a great passion. Caitlin remembered that in battle he was said to have been, as fierce as any Orc and as powerful as an Uruk. The men who served under his command were as loyal as any could be. As he dismounted he removed his helm, revealing his blonde hair.  
  
"Who are you to travel alone in this harsh country of the Riddemark." He said, approaching her.  
  
"And what do you mean by that 'travel alone' do you think me incapable of movement on my own?" she said with a stern look.  
  
He came closer to her the musky smell of horse lingering in the air. "I mean no offense, it is unusual to have a woman traveling alone during these dark times." He said. For a moment she saw his features soften and his eyes were fixed upon her own, two warriors meeting glances. "You trespass over our lands. What is your purpose?" he said.  
  
"Have you encountered, in your travels, a man, a dwarve, and an elf ?" she said.  
  
"No. We have not." He said  
  
"They are my companions, we are together chasing a group of Uruk that took two other of our friends." She said.  
  
"I am afraid, that there is little hope we enc.." He began to tell her of their encounter with the urukhai.  
  
"I know of your battle, and that you have left none alive, and that you have piled the carcasses and burned them. I thank you for your help, but I would ask that you only tell this to my companions when you encounter them." She blurted out.  
  
Eomer looked surprised at her knowledge but spoke plainly and clearly. "How do you know of this? Are you a wizard?"  
  
She had spoken with out thinking and now had no choice but to tell him the truth. "I have the power of sight." She said. "But please, tell all of what you were to tell me to my companions, you probably will reach them shortly." She said  
  
"I would be remised if I did not give you a horse and ask that you ride with us until we reach your companions." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she sheathed her sword. This was it, her chance to ride a horse, in her lifetime Caitlin couldn't remember a time when she had not loved horses. She had always thought herself a good rider when she was younger, and though she hadn't had a chance to ride in at least a year. She had always been able to pick it back up so quickly.  
  
"Asufeld." Said Eomer who motioned to a rider less white horse. The horse came over calmly to his outstretched hand. "This is asufeld, he is a spirited young horse, but loyal and very intelligent, he will be a good stead for you." He said, handing the reigns to her. She took them trying still to hold back her delight, but she could not stop a great smile from appearing on her face.  
  
"Thank you, she said as she moved over to the side of the great animal, she placed both hands on either side of the leather saddle and hoisted herself up. The saddle slightly shifted as it adjusted to her weight, and Asufeld breathed heavily as he to adjusted to his new rider. She could feel every muscle in the horse, and her love of riding came flooding back to her.  
  
"You look good on a horse." Said Eomer who she now noticed was on his own stead.  
  
"I have now asked you your name wizard." He said.  
  
"It is Caitlin." She said. He nodded to her, as though he greeted her for the first time.  
  
"RIDERS ONWORD." He yelled, and the whole company moved as though in in one great mass of hooves and warriors toward the remaining fellowship.  
  
This chapter was longer and I hope it was liked. During the next chapter I will be responding to reviews that have any questions anyone would like to ask or have asked so far. So ask away. Also anyone who would like to make any suggestions about anything pertaining to the story I will be responding to them as well. I am so happy that you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. This is really taking shape, and I know the end will be such a complete gasp of a surprise. There have been small foreshadowing events in previous chapters that will be so surprising and touching in the future. Aiko Alima 


	14. love of the elven horse

I love getting reviews, and I am so completely happy at the reviews on chapter 13. At the end of this chapter I will post responses. Thank you so much, Love Aiko Alima,  
  
The ride was longer than Caitlin had expected, and toward the end she was thinking that they had passed her friends without seeing them. And in truth the plains, though mostly barren and covered in small plants and shrubbery that can be easily seen across for miles, are a region covered in rolling hills and deep valleys with scattered boulders of granet. Through this tapestry of obstacles, Caitlin feared that she might have overlooked the spot where her companions were. But as they came over a small ridge, Caitlin heard a familiar voice.  
  
"RIDERS OR ROHAN, WHAT NEWS FROM THE RIDDEMARK." Cried Aragorn.  
  
They quickly turned and with precision encircled the three men on foot. Their spears were drawn. Eomer came forward, his horse in the middle of the circle with the men.  
  
"wizard, are these the companions you spoke of?" yelled Eomer.  
  
"Yes, they are." A voice cried. From outside the circle.  
  
Tensions were high, even through the apparent friendship. But upon Caitlin speaking, the riders removed their spears and another horse approached.  
  
"Caitlin!" cried Gimli, with delight as she dismounted. "It is so good to see ya lass." He grasped her tightly and picked her up off the ground.  
  
Eomer frowned as he saw the dwarve, a race he had not had much dealings with. Caitlin then hugged Aragorn who was glad to see her as well. Legolas took her hand and peered into her eyes, "it is good to see you." He said.  
  
"And you.' She responded. With affection.  
  
"I have been informed of your business here in Rohan by your companion but I must tell you, that we came upon urukai and slaughtered them, we piled the bodies and burned them. We left none alive."  
  
"Dead," gasped Gimli.  
  
Aragorn looked at Caitlin in disbelief.  
  
"I know this news is hard to bear, I am sorry for your loss, these dark days are full of sorrow and pain." He motioned and a horse came forth. "Take this horse and the one I have given to your wizard Caitlin, may they bey you better fortunes than their former masters." He said.  
  
"Surly the king has mounted a force to help with the growing threat of the orcs." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Theodin no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin." He said Removing is helmet. "Souromon has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished, the white wizard is cunning," he paused and then glared at Legolas and Gimli "and everywhere his spies slip past our nets."  
  
"Would you imply us spies?" snapped Caitlin. He had been kind to give her a horse, but his behavior was now, not that of a friend.  
  
Eomer peered at her for a moment. "Spies may travel unnoticed by taking the form of your companions." He said. As he stared at Legolas and Gimli, two races he did not trust.  
  
Caitlin stepped in front of them, blocking his suspicious gaze with her own, "it would take much more magic than exists in the world to convince me that the character of these two friends were anything less than the definitions of virtuous and courageous." She said with a serious look in her eyes.  
  
Caitlin knew that Eomer was doing only what he must to protect his kingdom, asking the questions that needed to be asked, but he had gone to far with that last one.  
  
Legolas held her back as she glared at him. "Its alright." Whispered Gimli to her. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I thank you for your kindness." Said Aragorn as he took the reigns of the horse  
  
"Search for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands," he said. Eomer then turned to Caitlin. "Your company is rare among the riddemark, but you seem loyal to them, so they must have a greater character than I can see, may they protect you in your journeys." He said.  
  
He mounted his horse again and returned his helmet. "WE RIDE NORTH."  
  
Gimli chuckled as they left. "Fat chance of that happening." Said Gimli under his breath.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Caitlin with a suspicious grin on her face.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just commenting on your damsel in distress manor." He said with a hardy laugh. "You are quite helpless ya know." He said with a big smile.  
  
Caitlin tossed her hair and placed the back of her hand against her forehead as she sighed dramatically.  
  
"ha ha ha." Laughed Legolas. Caitlin smiled, it was surprising that they understood the satire; she thought that gesture was only in old movies.  
  
"We should make haste." Said Aragorn as he peered into the distance at the billowing smoke.  
  
"Yes," said Caitlin who mounted Asufeld.  
  
Legolas approached her horse and hoisted himself up, positioning himself behind her.  
  
She hadn't even thought about the riding accommodations until he had done that.  
  
As Aragorn and Gimli mounted the other horse the thought crossed her mind that Legolas was a much better rider than she probably ever would be and she suddenly felt that she had been to bold to just jump on and assume she would be the one to take the reigns. But then, as they began to gallop across the plains, Legolas eased his arms across her own, until his fingers covered hers on the leather reigns. His body wrapped around hers and he pressed his face close to hers.  
  
"Ease him along" he said to her. "Good, just relax, trust the horse, Let his movements be your guide." He said as they rode.  
  
His words touched her as gentle guidance, a contented nudge of encouragement in her technique. As he spoke she slowly began to see a glimpse of the connection elves have with their steeds.  
  
"Softly now, listen to the hooves of the horse, do you hear the pace of his gate, the feeling in his movement?" he said.  
  
She closed her eyes, trusting and knowing that at all times Legolas was aware. But she could not hear what he spoke of. "I do not hear it." she said. The wind howled by them and the sound of the horse was muffled by the distracting presence of the saddle and stirrups, the rubbing of the leather saddle. She squeezed the reigns trying to get a better feel through them.  
  
"Here, let me show you," he said, taking her left hand away from the reigns and placing her palm against the flank of the horse. "Feel the horse, feel yourself in the communication with him, not your control over him." The pulsing heat of the animal crept through her hand as she felt the rhythm and movement; the horse was pounding the ground as he ran. She could feel in his shoulder the pressure and power he placed in every stride the feeling of the earth as it was uprooted with every step, as the horse ran. The hooves were strong and agile, and then gently she felt not just the animals movement, but the determination and purpose he felt as he ran. This horse, though he had known her only a short while ran with all his speed because she requested it of him, this animal had respect for her, he was not a dumb beast who would fallow anyone's orders, but an insightful creature who cared to do her bidding because he chose to. "Do you feel it?" asked Legolas as his hand covered her own on the horse.  
  
"Yes." She said, still holding her hand their. "I feel  
it." she almost didn't want to release her touch of the  
animal, but she did, returning her hand again to the  
reigns once more. She had a new respect for her grip on  
the leather, not wanting to pull to hard one way or the  
other. She did not want to hurt Asufeld, or show  
disrespect. She had, now, such understanding of him, and  
a respect for this creature.  
  
"Do you understand now why Elves speak to their horses,  
their friends?" He asked  
  
"Yes, more than ever, I do." She said. The wind rushed past them as they ran. "Legolas, could you teach me to speak to him." She asked.  
  
"Why should you not know how to speak to him already?" he said with a smile.  
  
"He understands language beyond elvish?" she half whispered, astonished and exhilarated that she might possess such an ability.  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment, knowing the joy this knowledge would bring her. "Of course."  
  
At this realization Caitlin lit up, and smiled from ear to ear, and at the same time a determination came over her and she knelt down, bending to the horses ear. "Asufeld. Show us your love of this earth, by flying across it my friend." She whispered to him.  
  
Asufeld, began to speed up, his stride increasing, his hooves pounding the ground with the force of a dragons wing, his eyes became bright, exhilarated he had been asked to embrace the earth as his kind so loved to do. He ran as though he were rider less, ducking his head to allow the wind to ride along his back. Caitlin released the reigns, removed the stirrups from her feet, wrapping her legs completely around the horses barrel and lowered her head and back, leaning with his movement. Legolas did the same, wrapping his arms around her. Both in perfect unison with this masterful creature.  
  
They overtook Aragorn and Gimli, passing them swiftly. "Now where the hell are they going in such a hurry?" said Gimli to himself.  
  
They ran and ran, across the ground, through the land of horses and wind. The billowing smoke was quite a distance yet giving them the joy and freedom of movement to truly enjoy this rare connection.  
  
It was only when they were half a league from the source of the smoke that they slowed.  
  
Slowing to a walk by the time they reached the pile. "Thank you Legolas. That was the greatest thing I have ever done." She said.  
  
"It would be a disservice to you had I not shown you the beauty my people have found in horsemanship." He said.  
  
The mood turned dark as they came closer and closer.  
  
"Can you tell us?" Legolas asked as they dismounted. "Is there hope for our friends?"  
  
She looked at Legolas, seeing the pain he felt, in even thinking the worst, something in her just could not allow him to feel such pain.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli arrived to the sight, both dismounted from their stead as Caitlin was still staring at Legolas, trying to decide whether to tell them.  
  
"What was all the hurry, did ya think you were gonna win a prize?" said Gimli sarcastically.  
  
"Gimli, this is not the time." Said Aragorn soberly as he peered into the rubble.  
  
Caitlin still looked at Legolas. "They are alive." She said.  
  
Gimli did not hear her, still focused on their mad dash. "Im serious, what did you think would change if you got here a few minutes later." He said.  
  
"What?!" said, Aragorn, whirling around  
  
"I asked, what did you think would chang.." Started Gimli again.  
  
"No! Caitlin what did you say." Said Aragorn again.  
  
" They are alive." she said, Aragorn looked at her.  
  
"They have gone into the forest, if you look here," she said pointing to a spot on the ground. "You will pick up their trail."  
  
Legolas smiled as Aragorn knelt down to find their tracks.  
  
THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER 14, I WAS REALLY INSPIRED BY THE COMMENTS MADE ABOUT CHAPTER 13, AND I THINK I WILL BE MAKING IT A REGULAR THING TO POST RESPONSES TO QUESTIONS AND SUGESTIONS. NOT ON EVERY CHAPTER BUT ON MORE THAN JUST ONE. OK SO HERE THEY ARE.  
  
Sweetazzhoney, don't worry a bit, this is a Legolas romance and always will be.  
  
Heavenstar3, yes, she will be joining then through fangorn forest.  
  
Angelgoddessmissy, thank you for your suggestion, I love getting suggestions, I will defiantly consider it.  
  
Butterflykisses14, I am trying to make it a bit lighter but situations thus far have been so dramatic and sad, but in the future I will put that in.  
  
Any comments, questions I didn't get to will be given in later chapters. 


	15. finally

"What madness drove them in there?" said Gimli as he peered into the forest of Fangorn.  
  
"They had no choice, and neither do we." Said Caitlin as she boldly marched into the forest.  
  
Entering the forest, Caitlin was struck by its darkness, she had always been a great lover of nature, growing up she had spent most of her time running through the woods, her pant legs hiked up to around her knees so she wouldn't get them damp or dirty, but this forest had a feel the likes of which none she had ever been in had possessed. This forest felt strong, old, as if it had once seen beauty but now it had fallen into a deep depression.  
  
They ran through, following the tracks of the hobbits. The ground was moist and the grass that covered many parts of the forest floor came up to her ankles. "These are strange tracks." Said Aragorn as he knelt down. "The air is so close in here." said Gimli "This forest is old, very old, full of anger, and memory." Commented Legolas as he searched the forest with his eyes.  
  
"It is so dark, like the night." Said Caitlin, who clung to Asufelds reigns with her left hand. A noise rang through the forest trees, a sound like twisting metal, a rumbling through the very ground. Caitlin instinctively backed away, shrinking toward Legolas, backing into him and clasping his hand in her own. He squeezed her hand, comforting her without even a glance as they both peered up into the trees at the noise.  
  
Gimli raised his ax and Caitlin suddenly rushed to him, forcing him to lower it. "NO Gimli, the trees have seen enough pain, you must not provoke them." She said looking up at the branches. "The trees have feelings my friend." Legolas said to Gimli "the elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."  
  
"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about, except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Said Gimli somewhat annoyed. As they walked onward.  
  
Aragorn handed Caitlin the reigns to the other horse as they continued. She kept on trying to remember if they had taken the horses into the forest during the movies. But she couldn't remember.  
  
Legolas moved ahead of the group, he seemed alert and couscous as he moved over the ground.  
  
"Aragorn, nadnoatas (something is out there)" said Legolas he said as Aragorn approached him from behind. Both men looked wearily at the forest ahead of them. As Caitlin and Gimli came toward them.  
  
"The white wizard approaches." Said Legolas. His hand reached behind. He drew an arrow from its quiver, running his fingers along the fletching, slowly bringing it to the string.  
  
Aragorn drew his sword. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Whispered Aragorn.  
  
Caitlin started to draw her sword, but her fingers would not bring it out of the sheath, she could not bring herself to attack Gandalf.  
  
She stood there, with her companions, their weapons at ready. "Caitlin draw your sword," said Gimli. Who gripped his axe with anticipation for the coming attack.  
  
She looked to Aragorn and Legolas who were equally armed. She imagined the moment that Gandalf would appear, his voice echoing through the forest.  
  
"My friends, lower your weapons." She whispered. Aragorn looked at her confused,  
  
"What?" he asked her, still in bewilderment.  
  
"A friend approaches, he will never nor has he ever been an enemy." She said.  
  
Aragorn sheathed his sword, Legolas lowered his bow.  
  
"I still feel it would be foolish to make myself defenseless" said Gimli gripping his ax. "But I trust you, my dear friend." He said as he to lowered his weapon.  
  
Caitlin smiled and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder, squeezing it with a warm sense of silent anticipation. Gandalf would reveal himself soon; her eyes became soft and teary as the white light covered their view. The shield their eyes from its brightness.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," he said, his voice dark and muffled.  
  
Aragron steps forth. Confronting this unknown character of light and mystery. "Where are they." He demanded.  
  
"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. Does that comfort you."  
  
Aragorn came closer. "Who are you? Show yourself."  
  
Caitlin was tortured with anticipation and she broke free of her friends, and ran to Gandalf, giving him a great hug as the light subsided.  
  
She holds on to him, as the others are astonished. "Well now, hello to you as well." Said Gandalf, smiling brightly.  
  
"It cannot be.you fell." Said Aragorn with disbelief as Legolas and Gimli bowed.  
  
"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside."  
  
Caitlin released him now, and stood next to him, as the others approached. She felt overwhelmed with joy, she did not know how much she had missed the old wizards wisdom by her side.  
  
"Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."  
  
"Gandalf!" said Aragorn.  
  
"Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He said with a smile  
  
"Gandalf!" exclaimed Gimli  
  
"I am Gandalf the White." He said, Aragorn smiled at his words. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."  
  
They walked through the forest with Gandalf leading the way.  
  
"It is so good to see you again," said Caitlin.  
  
"Yes, my old friend," he sounded serious as though he were to say something of great importance, something he could have only learned of through cosmic intervention when he encountered death. They all stopped to listen.  
  
"You speak?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
She smiled brightly as they walked on once more.  
  
"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."  
  
Once they were outside the forest, Gandalf whistled, piercing the air with the sound. Soon an answering neigh echoed in their direction, and a white stallion, galloped toward them, a light seemed to emanate from his body as he moved, swiftly and powerfully across the rolling hillside.  
  
That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell.  
  
The horse slows and comes up to Gandalf allowing him to stroke the mane.  
  
"Shadowfax." Said Gandalf. Caitlin was surprised to see Gimli bow upon hearing the horses name. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."  
  
"We should rest for the night, Edoras shall have to wait till morning." Said Gandalf.  
  
The walked beside the forest finding a curve in the rim of the forest. " Here is a good place to rest." Said Gimli, as he placed a pile of firewood in the canter.  
  
Caitlin was exhausted not having rested for three days. She immediately laid her blanket out, intending to only set up the various blankets and sleeping arraignments for when it was time to sleep. She looked around finding that not much conversation was being had, everyone was quite tired. She lifted her arms and stretched then unbuckled her leather belt, with sword and dagger on them, placing them by her bed, for easy access. She then sat on her blanket and lifted her leg, letting out a small groan at the soreness and pain in her feet as she bent to untie her boots.  
  
She pulled her boot off, feeling the cold air on her feet, the socks she wore were dirty from the small amount of dirt and sand that had gotten in her shoes and she unrolled them, shaking them out as she took them off. She wiggled her toes; her feet felt very free in the night air in addition to freezing.  
  
Removed the tunic and her shoes and socks.  
  
"Man, I need a bath." She whispered to herself as she rubbed her neck.  
  
She hadn't bathed in four days, she was probably clean fro the average travelling person in middle earth, but she felt dirty, she hated her hair to feel this greasy.  
The accommodations of earth and the 21st century were missed greatly in that moment. She had never considered herself prissy, she hadn't taken to much time in the morning with her look. But now..oh the things she would do for a gift basket of shampoo, message oil, a pillow, a toothbrush, a hair brush, a big mack, fries and a coke.  
  
She realized that a big smile had crept across her face as she thought about "home", It wasn't just the amenities that modern hygiene could bring; it was also the sound of the toaster in the morning, the smell of that hideous cheap brew of coffee that her roommate insisted on making every morning. The way her cat crept onto her lap as she would write at the computer. Her cat patches would curl up on her at night and sleep practically on her face. Even her alarm, that damned thing that brought her up in the morning at 4 am so she could start her day, go running, do some yoga, she would often run to a small park, mostly covered in sand, and grass, the trees separated to create a beautiful open space. She would go there and watch the sunrise, a new days birth.  
  
"You smile brightly." Said Legolas who approached her from behind, pulling her from her thoughts. "It is good to see you smile again." He said.  
  
Caitlin smiled. "Have I not been smiling?" she asked with a light uncertainty.  
  
"Not as you did in Lothlorien, you have been burdened with much, I did not realize just how much until Gandalf was revealed." He said, sitting down beside her.  
  
" What do you mean?" she asked again.  
  
"Caitlin, you knew, you knew that he had not died in Moria, yet, you could say nothing, you had to watch your friends suffer, then you had to watch Boromir die." He stroked her hair, caressing her cheek. "I am sorry, I did not take in the gravity of your responsibility?" he said.  
  
"I have not seen that in you?" she said. "I have seen a loyal and caring man, who has given me much support and friendship." She said leaning toward him and touching his neck and shoulder.  
  
She began to unconsciously rub his neck affectionately. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you." She said as she began to message his caller bone and shoulder, she did this so naturally, being a message therapist it was something she never even thought about. "You have been such a rock for me, a source of strength." She said as she continued. She looked at his eyes, then wandered down to his shoulder seeing that she was rubbing him. "Meanwhile, you are so tense," she said moving onto her knees, leaning over him and placing both her hands on his shoulders. She began to work at his muscles, moving her hands and adding pressure to the points of tension. "Where did all these knots come from." She said as she worked them even more.  
  
Legoals looked at her, moving up to meet her level. He took her hands gently him his hands moving them from his shoulders. "w-what, do you not want a message?" she said confused that he had stopped her.  
  
He held her hands close to his chest, bringing them up and blowing in them, to warm them.  
  
" You are cold." He said taking her hands from his mouth and rubbing them together.  
  
"Thank you, you warm them well." She said  
  
The air was silent, and dim, and the light was swiftly leaving the sky. Legolas looked down at her hands, taking great care to warm every finger, his attention was captivated on his task.  
  
Caitlin saw his attentiveness, the care and love he took in every aspect of his life. She was drawn to him. His voice, his courtesy, the way he gazed at the sky when he was contemplating, the small wrinkle that formed on the base of his forehead when he was agitated. She knew that she loved him, she knew ever since lothlorien, sense he so tenderly and lovingly helped her in the water. Her worst fear, the thing she was most terrified of. He hadn't done it FOR her, He also hadn't left her on her own, he had allowed her to take as many or as few steps toward courage as she had felt comfortable with, while still being right their to catch her if she fell. Someone so willing to let her be flawed. He inspired her to learn and grow, he made her want to be a better person, a better warrior, and friend, he showed her it was ok to be imperfect. He was as strong in heart as he was in body, courageous enough to show himself for who he truly was. She felt so comfortable with him, as though she had known him her whole life, even with the simplest of tasks it was just better with him.  
  
She felt it must have show, that her emotions might have protruded outwards, onto her mannerisms and appearance, created a different flow in her hair, a look in her eyes, a move in her step. Had she kept her lingering looks upon him for to long, had her hand wandered to often to his side? She felt people surly have seen her desire, her feeling of interconnectedness. It was a tingle in her chest that branched out to fill her every movement and every gesture, a force in her soul that cried out to be released.  
  
She watched as Legolas moved his hands to warm her arms. Had she wandered into disillusion so easily, as she gazed at him, constructed in an atmosphere of war, this deep well of caring and desire for him had arisen, she wanted to touch his face, to run her fingers along his jaw bone, to talk for hours of the calling sea and the pouring rain, to walk with him, hand and hand staring at the sky until they became dizzy, feel the moist grass beneath their bare feet, race across the plains together.  
  
As he warmed her hands she could not keep herself apart from him, this distance of a few feet seemed a stretch of a thousand miles. She approached him slowly, taking her hand out of his grasp. She wrapped it around his neck and he lifted his head to looked up at her just as her face came close, and her lips caressed his, and she kissed him. Her lips lingering there... her body leaning over his. She brought her other hand up to his head. He wrapped his arms around her back and swiftly stood with her still in his arms, his arms completely wrapped around her as her feet dangled off the ground. Her untucked large shirt that hung to her knees crumpled in his embrace, showing her form. She breathed in, deepening the kiss, pressing his head against her own.  
  
Wow they kissed, I wonder if legolas will be offended, he doesn't seem to be but you never know? :) ok, well this wasn't the greatest kissing scene, but I think it is sufficient for a first kiss anyway. Later things can get a little more steamy. Well I hope I have sufficiently satisfied the fans who have been waiting so long for them to have at least some kind of romance, well more romance to come, and more action, and more drama. 


	16. a leader is realized

WOW. Just WOW!! I never expected the kind of response I got to chapter 15, I am so overjoyed that you all loved it so much. Well you can thank Butterflykisses14 for making me put the first kiss scene in earlier than I originally planned. It was her suggestion that prompted me to create that lovely romantic part.  
  
HISTORY: You all would have hated me. In the original draft of this  
story they don't kiss until way down the road, but through about 5  
different storyline rewrites I placed the first kiss while they were  
heading to Helms deep, and then after reading Butterflykisses14 review  
I decided to rearrange things once more. The first kiss also was  
originally going to be initiated by Legolas but upon further editing I  
determined that Caitlin was the one who was more weighted down by her  
responsibility and knowledge and it would be more dramatic and useful  
for her to realize her feelings and initiate the kiss as opposed to  
Legolas who had all but said "I love you" and knew how he felt.  
  
His embrace was strong and warm and she lingered there. Feeling his  
touch, until he released her and their lips parted as she slid down to  
the ground.  
  
"You read my mind." Said Legolas placing her feet down on the ground once more. "I feared I would consume you had I waited a moment longer to kiss you." He said looking at her. He ran his fingers through her hair. " Ed' I'ear ar' elenea. (By the sea and stars) Manke naa lye omentien, hodoer,? (Where did you come from, wise one?)" He said as he gazed deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Tula, hama neva I' naur. (Come sit near the fire.)" He said as he took her hand in his and motioned to the fire.  
  
"What?" she said, not understanding.  
  
"Oh, I apologize, speaking elvish just comes so naturally, when I am happy. I lost myself for a moment, in your eyes." he said hugging her. "I said to come sit with me by the fire, you are freezing." He said as he wrapped his elven cloak about her body.  
  
Caitlin smiled, clinging tightly to him, smelling his hair, and the soil on his tunic. "Thank you, but I have to get to bed, I am so tired," she said as she released his embrace. "I will see you tomorrow." she said. He smiled at her, and took her hands in his, blowing on them, making them warm.  
  
"If you ever need to be warmed, call on me, my dearest friend." He said.  
  
"I will."  
  
Legolas left her alone, to sleep, heading toward the fire.  
  
Caitlin watched him leave, seeing his form disappear into the darkening sky. Her body was so exhausted, she felt the three days of activity catching up to her quickly and she came over to her bed and laid down. She lifted her feet and brought the covers up to her shoulders. Her eyes were heavy and she could not stay awake. Drifting with a smile into slumber.  
  
She walked across the plains of Rohan, finding Shadowfax standing there with Gandalf. Beyond Gandalf, Aragorn, stood with narsil. And Gimli stood beside Aragorn. She saw herself standing next to Gimli.  
  
The wind was fierce and the sky cloudy, dark. She looked beyond the group, and saw a war party of orcs running toward them.  
  
"No, make ready for battle, she yelled." But her voice was deep and not her own. Her body moved to protect her friends, and she drew a bow from her back and then an arrow, she drew the bow and let fly and arrow, one of the orcs fell but many more remained. Her body moved without her consciously making it move, and her hands were masculine, also not her own.  
  
"NO." she yelled as she watched her friends killed by the orcs. She ran, fast, to the fallen, reaching Aragorn first. She held him as his breath left his body. "Arwen." He said.  
  
She looked around, and found her body among the dead, her face her cloths.  
  
Just beyond, frodo and sam lay back down the ridge, dead. Sam sat up,  
his cold dead face dark and pale. "Look above it comes down" he said.  
  
"What does that mean." She said. Walking toward him, " why am I here?"  
she said, running toward him now.  
  
Sams voice was dark and musical at the same time, as many voices in  
one coming from his mouth.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, your contribution is needed, you are a valued  
member of the fellowship." Said the voice.  
  
"What, is that who I am?" what are you trying to tell me, what are  
these visions you keep showing me?" she stopped, looking down at  
herself, she was in Legolas's body, these were his hands. It was his  
voice coming from her mouth. It was his skill that shot the arrow.  
  
"You know who I am, I am not Legolas, I am Caitlin Mcpherren, from  
earth, you must know this. Why are you speaking to me this way," she  
yelled but their was no response, and sams body lay dead again. "TELL  
ME, WHAT SHOULD I BE LEARNING THROUGH HIS EYES?!!" She yelled.  
  
"Many things become clear when tasks are fulfilled." she heard from a  
distant voice, across the wind.  
  
"Look above, it comes down..."  
  
Caitlin felt a warm breath on her face. The blanket around her body,  
she opened her eyes, to see a huge snout in her face. She was startled  
and backed away, but then saw it was Asufeld. " And where did you come  
from," she said as she stood. The morning air was still and cool. The  
dew on the grass caressed her bare feet as she looked out at the  
horizon; the sun was just coming up, not yet visible but casting a  
dull blue light in the sky. Asufeld meandered over to her once more  
and gave her a nudge. "What, that do you want." she said. His saddle  
was next to her sword along with the reigns and harness. She knew that  
Rohan horses would not willfully leave their owners so there had been  
no need to tie him up. "What, is It." she said again when he nudged  
her again. She looked around, seeing that everyone was still asleep.  
She looked again at Asufeld, then again at the camp. A great smile  
crept across her face. She turned to her horse. Whispering to him. "Do  
you think a morning ride would be alright." She said with a grin. The  
air was still a bit nippy from the night as she went over to his side  
and hoisted herself up onto his bareback. "Ok, my friend, I think we  
can manage without all that equipment, what do you think." She said as  
he began to walk away from the camp. "But please do not let me fall  
from you." She said. She had a sence that Asufeld acknowledged her and  
then be begun to trot away from camp. She squeezed her legs telling  
him to go faster. "Don't be shy my friend." She said. And Asufeld sped  
up into a canter. She held onto his mane at first, getting yeust to  
the feeling of riding without a saddle. Then she released his mane and  
outstretched her arms feeling the wind on her body. Asufeld cantered  
for a few minutes and then went into a full gallop.  
  
Caitlin leaned into his run, the exhilaration running like cold  
refreshing water through her veins.  
  
"Asufeld, wait, " she said turning to see a fire at the camp. He  
stopped abruptly. She didn't have to say anything more as she peered  
at the smoke billowing from the fire; he felt her intention and began  
his return to the campsite.  
  
"Where is Caitlin?" said Gimli as he approached the fire where  
everyone had gathered.  
  
"She is taking a morning ride," said Aragorn as he puffed on his pipe.  
  
"That girl is just incorrigible, I can't understand anyone wanting to  
spend any more time on those beasts than necessary." He said with a  
grumble as he sat.  
  
"shadowfax might say differently." said Gandalf with a smile.  
  
Gimli became a bright shade of red as he became flustered. "Uh, well I  
mean no disrespect, I um just meant that. well."  
  
Gandalf laughed "oh, sir Gimli it is alright, I only jest." He said  
with a smile.  
  
Caitlin came galloping up to camp and swiftly jumped off, before  
walking over to the rest of the group. "Good morning." She said.  
  
"You look like you have had a good morning," said Aragorn pointing to  
her hair.  
  
"Oh," she said as she pulled a couple of leaves from her wind tossed  
hair. "Well, um, yes, actually I have a fabulous morning" she said  
looking at Legolas.  
  
"We wanted to be getting underway as soon as possible, it will be  
quite some time to Edoras."  
  
"I understand," she said.  
  
The group seemed unusually silent, looking at her as though they had  
something to say. Caitlin would have said something about it but  
Gandalf spoke up.  
  
"Caitlin, I have spoken with everyone here, they all seem to  
understand how difficult your task is, the burden of your knowledge  
and they have said you have been adjusting well to this world. Yet  
now, war has started, and our time comes to a critical road, their  
will be times that we all must fallow your judgment, that you will  
choose to lead they way. Your words will be a guild for us all." He  
said in a serious voice. "You must be ready to take on this  
responsibility."  
  
"I knew this day would come, had you told me this only a week ago, I  
know I would not have fulfilled this awesome task" she said rising to  
her feet to address them. "But I have grown since then." She said  
looking at Legolas. "I know I am strong, my knowledge gives me great  
power, which I believe no one person should possess" She paused for a  
moment, trying to choose her words wisely. "And this is why I must  
choose specific times and situations to take the lead. I will only  
interfere in times that if I did not, we would fail when I know we  
should win." She said. Her voice then became very serious and she  
spoke with the quality of a true warrior, a true leader. "You must do  
everything in your power to not question my judgment during these  
times." She said. The words came from her almost instinctively, and as  
she finished she realized just how much of a leader she sounded. How  
much she truly had changed.  
  
Gimli stood and came over to her. " You are dear to me. And I have  
seen the strength in you that only previously I had seen in the lovely  
Galadriel, I will follow you lass, to where ever you may lead, weather  
to death and defeat or victory." He said.  
  
"I would also say that my sword has followed many kings, but never one  
so born to lead," said Aragorn as he stood and came over to her.  
  
"And I," said Legolas as he stood and came over to her. "I have  
followed you from the beginning, my heart could not falter now." He  
said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Gandalf stood his raspy voice echoing through to them as he walked.  
"The stars do not lie when they say you were destined to join this  
quest." He said standing in front of her. He smiled brightly. "But I  
must say I have never found a warrior so near in height to that of a  
dwarve in all of my days." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Caitlin smiled, as tears fell from her eyes, "I could not ask for  
better companions." She said wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"So we are to ride to Rohan, are we not." Said Gimli with a smile. "No  
sense in standing around here watching our fearless leader bawl her  
eyes out." He said playfully.  
  
An hour later everyone was ready. The horses were ready, and they set  
out to the Golden hall, with haste and hope.  
  
Ok so this has got to be the shortest chapter in history, but I chose  
to separate it from the entering into Rohan section because I wanted  
to establish just how much the characters have all evolved through the  
story with their love and friendship before I went on. So that is  
chapter 16. Any questions or comments will be responded to during the  
next chapter.  
See ya  
Aiko alima 


	17. Edoras

The road to Rohan was long, Caitlin was quickly learning; scenes that seemed to take only moments in the movie took much longer in real time.  
  
They took three days to reach sight of the Golden Hall.  
  
And on the third they galloped across the final stretch of flat grassland that lay just before the city limits. Caitlin felt a nervousness as she ducked under the archway that lad her through the gates to the cities houses and various businesses. The air was dark and the people moved about their lives as shadows, their faces a gloom of sorrow and fear that crept out of the woodwork of the buildings and people like a disease awaiting its next victim.  
  
"you'll, find more cheer in a graveyard." Said Gimli under his breath.  
  
Their horses reached the uppermost part of the mountain and the entrance to the Golden Hall where guards immediately approached them, three came up to them, one for each horse and five more lingered behind. The five behind, each had their hands draped across their sheathed weapons, ready for any wrong move these strangers might make.  
  
"What is your Business here." stated the guard at Aragorn and Gimlis horse.  
  
"We seek counsel with your king." Said Aragorn as he slid off his horse. Gimli did the same. The guards became more tense and agitated as all the company dropped down to the ground from their horses.  
  
"This way." He said as others led them from the horses up the stairs. The other guards followed them from behind. Caitlin felt something that itched at her in the back of her mind; it made her weary of their presence as she came to the doorway.  
  
Two guards met them at the entrance as the other eight followed from behind.  
  
"I cannot let you in, so armed." Said one of the guards.  
  
Aragorn started the apprehensive relinquishing of their weapons,  
first with his dagger, handing it to the guard. Gimli started next  
pulling his ax from his back and handing it over.  
  
Caitlin felt an uneasiness as she began unbuckling her belt and  
handing it over to the guards, they took it, peering at the hilt of  
her sword, at its elven designs and then at her. They seemed to be  
trying to determine where she was from, certainly not Gondor, though  
she was unquestionably human. Her features were fair as an elven born  
and her garb was that of a traveling wood elf;  
Yet unlike the elf she traveled with, she was in dire need of a bath,  
as her human companion was. Her ears were not pointed as the elfs yet  
she carried herself with the dignity and grace of one of their kin.  
Her hair was a golden blonde as their people of Rohan, a distinction  
among the species of middle earth, one that separated them from any  
other human kind, yet even her hair, was different, its golden weave  
was of three separate colors that seemed from a distance to be only  
the sun playing among the strands. But up close it was apparent that  
three colors existed in its make up. One of a dark blonde that resided  
mostly underneath, another lighter color of the suns kiss on the upper  
and middle sections of her long flowing hair, and yet a third, a color  
of bright golden white blonde that caressed only a few strands that  
framed her face and some that streamed down from behind. All three  
colors flowed together as a symphony of one hair color yet it was  
something the Rohan People had never seen before.  
  
Their glances lingered longer than she felt comfortable with as she  
entered the Golden Hall. Gandalf persuaded the guard to let him keep  
his staff as he entered.  
  
As they approached, the weary state of the king brought a pale tone to  
Caitlin's face. King Theoden son of Thenel. The seventeenth king of  
Rohan. He possessed a powerful and decisive personality, a strong  
character and a high charisma. He was a powerful warrior and king, a  
true leader in the most virtuous since of the word. Caitlin admired  
this man in his courage and dignity as a ruler, his passion for his  
country spread beyond hope of victory.  
  
For Caitlin, seeing him vulnerable and fail brought her to such a  
state that her eyes cast themselves from his face. His trembling  
fingers were wrinkled and shriveled as they rest upon the arm piece of  
his throne.  
  
Grima stepped forth as Gandalf approached; Caitlin's hands bound  
themselves into a fist as the pale of death in his face came toward  
them. His words struck no cord of importance as he spoke and Gandalf  
responded. She fought back her desire to fly in rage at grimas black  
figure as it stood there.  
  
The evil of this man brought a foul taste to the air and as gandalf  
revealed himself as the white wizard and Grima ordered the attack of  
the guards Caitlin let loose her anger.  
  
"AAARGH!!!" She yelled as she flew at him. Her face that of one who  
knew every small measure of evil this creature of blackness had done  
to these noble and graceful people. He backed away as she came  
toward, her rage shining through as she reached a powerful arm out and  
took hold of his thin pale neck. She squeezed hard, slamming him into  
the pillar just behind him; she came inches from his face and without  
a word spit.  
  
"You are not worthy of the title 'human' you filth, I know of your  
treachery and should I have the fortune of encountering you again I  
shall take such privilege in removing you from this earth as it may be  
a better and more beautiful place without you walking upon it." She  
said, her anger and discuss of this man showed by the white-knuckle  
grip she held fast against his neck. Grimas eyes filled with surprise  
and fear of this unknown woman who held him so tightly in rage, he  
felt her knowledge in the look she gave him, in the feeling of her  
presence. He attempted to get away but she brutally kicking his  
kneecap sending his face smashing into the hard stone ground.  
  
She looked around to see the fighting subside and Theodens strength  
rekindled. Eowyn ran to his side as his awareness returned to him.  
  
His eyes fell to her face and his hand came up to her cheek as a spark  
of realization came over him. "I know your face." He said as he  
caressed her cheek.  
  
Theoden looks up "Gandalf?"  
  
"Breath the free air again my friend." Said Gandalf  
  
"Dark have been my dreams of late." Said Theoden as he stood wearily.  
  
Caitlin stepped forth, unable to hold back her words or inspiration at  
the sight before her.  
  
"Hama!" she yelled to the guard at the front door. Hamas attention was  
brought to her word as she called his name, with a look of surprise.  
  
"The king would remember his old strength better....if they grasped his  
sword." She yelled with a bold and confident air to her tone.  
  
Hama came quickly to his kings throne, extending his sword forth for  
theoden to grasp.  
  
Theoden grasps his sword, pulling it from its sheath, the blade  
bright.  
  
His eyes darkened a he turned to Grima, "you, you filthy maggot."  
  
Grima tried to escape Caitlin's grasp, and she released him as he  
stumbled away from the king, toward the door.  
  
Theoden grasped Grima and with an extraordinary show of strength flung  
him across the remaining part of the hall, over the outside patio and  
down the stone stair. Grima tumbled to the bottom with Theoden quick  
on his tail  
  
"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a  
beast!"  
  
Theoden raised his sword, intent on killing Grima, Caitlin had  
expected Aragorn to be right their to stop him but as she stood  
watching the scene play out she found that he was to far away, though  
he began heading toward them to stop the killing, Caitlin reacted  
instantly, grabbing Theodens hand and preventing his blow.  
  
"No, My Lord! My Lord Theoden. Let him go. I know of the evils he has  
done to your people but enough blood has been spilled on his account."  
  
The surrounding crowd though taken aback by the sudden reappearance or  
their true and honorable leader, kneel with respect and a relief as  
though a burden has been suddenly lifted. Caitlin kneels with them and  
sees that in the distance, Aragorn also kneels.  
  
"Where is my son." He said as his eyes scanned the room for the  
familiar face of Theadrid.  
  
The funeral lasted for more than an hour; many people grieved and  
Caitlin thought that any son of Theodens must have been of great  
character.  
  
The grieving continued in the hall as Theoden and Gandalf spoke  
outside at eh gravesite. Caitlin sat in the dining hall with the  
others when she remembered the boy and girl who would be arriving any  
moment, she rushed I out of the hall.  
  
"Oh, god, the children." She muffled under her breath as she left.  
  
"Where is she going in such a hurry?" asked Gimli as he watched her  
dash out of the hall.  
  
She ran down the stair to the stabled where Asufeld was nestled in a  
stable.  
  
She opened the gate to his stall, his feet were restless as though he  
knew of her eagerness and urgency, she paused a moment, peering at  
him. Then she jumped on his back, rushing swiftly out the doorway to  
the open road, toward the spot that the children would be found.  
  
She waited for only a moment before she saw the figure of their horse  
from over the horizon, off in the distance.  
  
"yahh!" she yelled as she took off in a gallop toward them.  
  
Her horse reached them and she turned quickly meeting their pace. They  
were both exhausted, the young boy most of all, his eyes were glazed  
over, his strength gone, they looked at her and she took the reigns,  
easing the horse to a stop.  
  
"Who are you." Said the girl as Caitlin took the young boy from the  
horse to fest in her lap.  
  
"I am a friend, my name is Caitlin I am here to help you." She said in  
a voice that sounded friendly and kind to the children, as the girl  
also moved to sit with her on Asufeld.  
  
"That's a funny name." Said the girl  
  
"Why don't you have a saddle or reigns?" she said again.  
  
"Because Asufeld knows to be very careful and he knows where to go."  
  
She looked across the land she had just come across, Rohan was just  
over the ridge but she could not see it yet, "hold on." She said. The  
boy laid his head on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her as he  
fell into sleep. She took the reigns from around the other horses neck  
so she could lead him with her right hand as she held the children  
with her right.  
  
"Lets go." She said squeezing with her legs, Asufeld trotted along  
then went into a canter and Caitlin made certain to hold fast to the  
children as she went. She reached sight of the city once more to find  
Legolas and Aragorn heading in her direction on horseback.  
  
They reached her and she stopped. "These children will need food and  
rest." She said as she handed the reigns to Aragorn.  
  
"Here, I will take her." said Legolas reaching out his hands. Caitlin  
lifted her up and handed her to Legolas.  
  
"What's your name?" she said,  
  
"My name is Legolas." He said as they continued.  
  
"Why are your ears so pointy?" she said as they cantered along.  
  
Legolas looked at Caitlin as the girl asked her endless questions.  
  
"I am an elf, we all have ears like this." He said as they reached the  
entrance to the hall, where two people met them, taking the girl from  
his lap. "Bye." She said as she was carried off.  
  
"Goodbye." He said with a smile and a wave.  
  
"Oh, don't worry I have him." Said Caitlin to the man who stood to  
take the young boy. She slowly slid from Asufeld. The boy fast asleep  
in her arms, clinging to her.  
She left the gravel and cold of the outside as he lay at rest in her  
arms, following the attendant, into the golden hall. She received many  
uncertain looks from those she passed as she made her way to a back  
room where a bed awaited them. She lay him down gently, and he curled  
up in the sheets.  
  
"He will be alright?" asked Legolas as he placed a hand on her  
shoulder and they both peered at him, sleeping.  
  
Caitlin turned to him. "Yes, and he will be reunited with his mother  
soon," she said as they left the room, heading once more to the throne  
room.  
  
"....AND HOW DID SHE KNOW THEY WOULD BE COMING FROM THAT DIRECTION. I  
MUST SAY THIS GREATLY DISTURBS ME...." Yelled Hama as he, Theoden and  
three guards stood facing Gimli, Aragron, and Gandalf who sat at the  
table listening to them.  
  
Their backs faced Caitlin and legolas who came into the middle of the  
conversation.  
  
"....I DO NOT QUESTION YOUR WISDOM MITHRINDIR, BUT YOU HAVE BEEN  
FORTHCOMING ABOUT ALL YOUR COMPANIONS EXEPT THIS STRANGE 'GIRL' WHO  
SEEMS TO TRAVEL WITH YOU AS AN EQUAL IN BOTH BATTLE AND DECISION...."  
  
"I thought it wise to let her explain herself in her own way, it is  
not for me to decide how little or how much information to give of a  
friend." He said  
  
"WHY IS IT THAT YOU ALL REVEAR HER SO, WHY DOES SHE HAVE SUCH SWAY  
OVER YOUR WORDS, SHE MUST BE SOME SPY OF SOURON......"  
  
"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE, how dare you....."Said Gimli, getting up in  
response to Hamas insulting words.  
  
Aragorn and Theoden did the same, but it was to subdue the argument.  
  
"Gimli..."said Aragorn, placing a hand on his chest to ease the dwarves  
tensions. "These are friends...  
  
"Hama, that is enough...." Said the king who came over to him to cease  
his words.  
  
Caitlin interrupted them all. " AM I TRULY A WORTHY SUBJECT OF SUCH  
PASSION!" she yelled, trying to be heard over the noise in the room.  
  
Everyone quieted down, as Hama, the guards and Theoden turned to see  
her and Legolas standing there.  
  
"Thank you for your silence." She said walking over to hama and king  
theoden. Hama placed a weary hand on his sword as she approached  
causing her to feel it more polite to stay where she was as well as  
causing Legolas to join her side swiftly. He stood watching Hamas hand  
carefully.  
  
"Anything you wish to know that would ease your distrust of me, I  
invite you to ask me now." She said in a stern voice.  
  
"How do you know these things?" he said.  
  
"I have the burden of foresight, I know much of the future." she said  
  
"It is impossible, their has not been a human with the sight for  
thousands of years, and even then it was in an elderly and wise, man,  
whose years had given him the ability to understand his foresight."  
Said Hama  
  
But Theoden approached her without a skeptical gaze. "You saw the  
children's arrival through this gift?" he asked.  
  
"Yes my lord." She said as she stood tall.  
  
"Can you give me some proof of this, some tool by which I may believe  
this without question." He said.  
  
"There is little I may freely tell you. I have a quest of my own that  
must be fulfilled and the destiny of this world must not be changed."  
She thought for a moment, thinking of something that would be  
inconsequential to the main story line. "They will meet their mother  
again." She said.  
  
"The children, their mother is alright?"  
  
"Yes." She said, "wild men are roaming across your lands through the  
westfold, they destroy everything they encounter, they were sent by  
sauromon."  
  
"I will leave you to your own devises, I have my own task to do." She  
said as she excused herself from the room. Legolas began to fallow but  
she held up her hand telling him to stay, she knew they would discuss  
war, the fate of Rohan, the decision to go to Helms deep. At least she  
hoped they would, she had told Theoden of the wild men earlier than he  
would have otherwise known. The children were both sleeping in the  
back room, and had told them nothing of the fall of the village yet.  
Caitlin hoped to accelerate the travels to helms deep, with any luck,  
they would be able to reach helms deep earlier, prepare for the battle  
better. Now was the time Caitlin had to keep her wits about her,  
things were acceleration quickly and she had to be on her toes. Alert  
and ready, for anything.  
  
She headed swiftly into the back, through some dark corridors lit only  
by torches that lined the hallways, until she reached the door to a  
tall wooden doorway.  
  
She knocked on it, "Eowyn, are you there." She said.  
  
She heard movement inside the room and then a key in the lock, the  
door opened slightly and Eowyn revealed herself, dressed in the same  
brown and blue dress she would wear on the trip to Helms deep.  
  
"Hello, Eowyn, my name is Caitlin, I...."  
  
"Yes, you are in Lord Aragorns company." She said as she opened the  
door wider to allow Caitlin to enter. "I was eager to meet you, I know  
we have not been properly introduced." She said as she smiled  
brightly.  
  
"Thank you." said Caitlin.  
  
Eowyn carried herself as true royalty, with grace and poise. Caitlin  
realized how dirty and ragged she looked, not like this noble, strong  
horsewoman who stood before her. Eowyn was the equal if not superior  
to most men with a sword in her county, and it angered her that even  
though the men knew this, they still kept her from defending her  
country. She truly was a shield maiden of Rohan. Eowyn was idealistic  
and spirirted and a worthy warrior.  
  
"I know my appearance is not the best, but I have been traveling for  
many days, but I also wanted to introduce myself. Women in my land  
have heard of you, and many of their lives have been shaped by your  
courage and enthusiasm. I felt it my duty to represent them in shaking  
your hand," she said as she put out her hand.  
  
Eowyn was confused but knew that many customs varied from country to  
country so she also reached out her hand, Caitlin took it and gave her  
a handshake.  
"And to say that I hope to get to know you, I think you will find we  
are not so different, and I hope you may one day call me friend." She  
said with a smile.  
  
Eowyn smiled. "That is a great compliment, to know that I have  
influenced many in your land, but I don't see how my deeds have been  
so renowned." She said.  
  
"In these dark days, simply the act of knowing what is right and good,  
is courage." said Caitlin.  
  
"So what brought you to travel in such company, I have never heard of  
a woman warrior before, except among the elven kind." She said as she  
looked at the sword and dagger Caitlin carried.  
  
"Do you not consider yourself a warrior?" said Caitlin with surprise.  
  
"Shield maidens do not fight in battles." She said.  
  
"So how do you know I have fought, this could just be a ceremonial  
kind of sword." She said with a small laugh.  
  
But Eowyn remained serious and looked at Caitlin with an air of  
certainty. "You carry yourself as one who not only has fought in  
battles but has also lead others into war, in truth, you reminded me  
of Theoden as you came in here." she said.  
  
Caitlin was so shocked; her breath was stolen away from her. To be  
compared to such a king, such a noble and proud leader.....  
  
'Knock knock knock'  
  
Someone was at the door, calling Caitlin from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes" said Eowyn. Two guards came into the room.  
  
"The city has been ordered to empty." Said one of them.  
  
"Oh," said Caitlin. "Excuse me my lady." Said Caitlin as she rushed  
out the door and headed to the stables.  
  
Meanwhile in the stables  
  
"There is no way out out of that ravine, Theoden is walking into a  
trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a  
massacre, theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I ear for the  
survival of Rohan. There must be some good in this if Caitlin is not  
interfering in this action but what that is I do not know. He will  
need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you.  
The defenses HAVE to hold." Said Gandalf as he stroked Shadowfax  
  
"They will hold," said Aragorn.  
  
"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to  
the East." He said mounting Shadowfax.  
  
"Go." Said Aragorn,  
  
Legolas jumps back as he leaps out of the stables to the open road.  
  
"Caitlin, you have just missed Gandalf." Said Legoals as he sees her  
approach,  
  
"Has he gone after Eomer." She said,  
  
"Yes." Interrupts Aragorn.  
  
"Why, should he have not?" he asked.  
  
"No, her should have, but not later than this, it was imperative that  
he leave as soon at the announcement of our departure, I come to make  
sure of that." she said as she leaned over the stable doorway,  
watching shadowfax disappear into he distance. Aragron looks out for a  
moment and then leaves, to return to the Golden Hall, and Eowyn.  
  
Caitlin sighs as Gandalf vanishes from sight over the hillside.  
  
Legolas looks at her as he strokes Asufeld, then comes up behind her and wraps his comforting arms around her neck and shoulders. He leans over and rests his head on top of hers. "It will be alright." He said,  
  
Caitlin turns around to face him. "What's all this about, I never said I was sad." She said. As Legolas released her and went back to loading up his things on the horse he had been given tot ride.  
  
"Ah, but you didn't have to." He said with a smile. "I know that when Gandalf arrived that you felt a weight lifted from your shoulders, because there were two members of the group who had wisdom and foresight, and there were two people everyone could look up to. Not just you, and not just him as it was before" He said as he continued to load his things, "but now that he has gone, and there are difficult decisions to be made, with only your wisdom, there are even more people, thousands, and word has spread through out he city of your gift, and now many more will rely on your knowledge, many who do not understand that you cannot just freely give it away." He said turning to her.  
  
Legolas was exactly right, that was what she felt, though she hadn't been able to put it into words herself. The pressure on her was great, it was almost worse that no one had asked her to tell them of the future, they just stared at her, some with pleading faces, who were scared and uncertain, so desperate for some sense that things would be alright. Others with looks of hate and disgust, which saw her as a strange witch, who maliciously withheld knowledge from them to torcher their minds. She felt their eyes, their thoughts of sadness and displeasure at her. Through all of this she still had to stand tall, and confidently look at what her task was. She had to clear her mind and be able to make rational, competent decisions.  
  
As she looked at Legolas who knew her so well, she felt the strain overtaking her. This was a huge undertaking, it weighed her down, and without the help of Gandalf at her side, she felt the pressure even more so.  
  
"Legoals," she said. Her voice tired. He looked up and stopped what he was doing. "Legolas, would you.... I feel... I just..." her words became more soft as she spoke, and to him, she seemed to get smaller as she stood there in the middle of the room.  
  
He put down his things, discarding them, as his only task now was to reach her.  
  
His arms engulfed her and she leaned into his embrace, feeling her tired mind let go of their responsibilities for at least a moment. She felt it safe to be flawed, when he was with her.  
  
"It's alright to not know what to do." He said.  
  
"I know, you just have to keep reminding me." She said.  
  
Legolas kissed her head and moved even closer into the embrace. "It's alright to not know what to do." He said again. As they continued the embrace.  
  
Ok this is a long chapter for me, it took much effort, but I hope I have introduced the characters well.  
  
As for where I get my elvish: well I don't know if they are still online or not but it is a web site: www.grey-company.org I printed out the vocabulary and some other phrases, I try to piece together sentences using that and another resource which is unfortunately unavailable to you all is my mother. If you all don't know, I am in collage and my mother, who now is a lawyer, for many years was a hippy/geek, who initially went for a language degree and has learned elvish fluently, (though they didn't teach her the elvish in school or anything.) she is now going back to school to get a degree which has recently become available, in tolkein mythology and all his writing and stuff, but I think her specialty will be the tolkien language think, because she just blows my mind whenever her and her friends come over and they sit around talking in elvish. It is just; well its freaky is what it is. So chow for now Love ya all Aiko alima 


	18. we venture onward

"Have ya heard?" said Gimli as he came rushing into the stables. "Theoden has said we are t....." oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." He said as he turned his gaze from Caitlin and Legolas and their embrace.  
  
Caitlin wiped some lingering tears from her eye. "Quite alright Gimli, your presence brings nothing but smiles." She said as she and Legolas turned to him.  
  
Gimli turned. A bright smile across his face. He opened his mouth to speak but Caitlin continued her words, "great smiles..... And mischief." She said with a little laugh.  
  
Gimli scowled for a moment then smiled again. "Theoden has said, we leave before nightfall, so we have some time." He said.  
  
"How long until nightfall?" asked Caitlin  
  
"Oh, perhaps three hours, not to much time, but enough to maybe get in some training lass." He said as he eagerly lifted his ax.  
  
"Oh, Gimli, I think I should get a bath, but their will be time enough on the road to Helms deep for training my friend." She said as she release Legolas and passed Gimli to exit the stables.  
  
Gimli lowered his ax with disappointment. "What is it with that girl and baths, I think she will drown herself one of these days." He said as Legolas passed him to follow Caitlin. Gimli reached out his hand and took Legolas by the arm. "Lad I am her friend, and I know ya are plenty old enough to make yer own decisions an evrthin, but boy, if that girl suffers in any way due to this thing ya all got goin, there will be no elvish trick to save ya from my wrath." He said. With a stern voice.  
  
Legolas was startled by Gimli's sudden seriousness but managed to speak non- the less. "There are few things we have seemed to agree upon master dwarve, but we have always had a common affection for her, and should I ever cause her harm, I would expect nothing less of you." He said with a smile.  
  
Gimli began to release him but then pulled him close again. "And another thing, I would appreciate it if when we are ridden these here animals if, maybe you could slouch a little," he said.  
  
Legolas was confused, thinking he was being serious still. As Gimli continued. "Ya just are makin me look bad, I mean. On the ground I am fine bein short and all but I already look like a fool on these things and I just think you could help if you didn't look SO tall." He said  
  
Legolas began to laugh.  
  
Gimli began to laugh as well. "Your to serious, you should loosen up more." He said as he released Legolas.  
  
"Thank you." He said as they both headed in their own directions.  
  
Caitlin was so happy that she could finally get all this dirt off of herself.  
  
Entering the hall, their were bustling people, all going back and forth with bundles of cloth and supplies, Eowyn was directing some of the workers, yelling out orders as to where certain things should go.  
  
Caitlin noticed that she did not carry her sword, she must have packed it up after encountering Aragorn, but for some reason Caitlin felt she should wear it, she should show her willingness to defend her people.  
  
"You do not wear your sword." Said Caitlin as she approached.  
  
"No," she said as she continued to work. "Women of this country do not typically carry weapons as the men do."  
  
"This is a time of war, a time when useless customs should be discarded so that the heart may be followed." Caitlin said as she placed an affectionate hand on her own sword. Seeing Eowyn reminded Caitlin of how proud she was to be able to defend herself, Caitlin felt it was the role of neither man nor woman to defend themselves and that which they love but the right of every being. Defining it as a man or woman's job seemed to serve no purpose other than reducing the amount of warrior that were capable of fighting.  
  
Eowyn smiled, "you must be blessed with the gift of sight, for you see through to my desires," she said as she folded some cloth to place it in a pack.  
  
"Foresight is not required to know your character, only good observation skills." She said. With a smile.  
  
"Eowyn stopped to face her. "You and I are not so different," she said. "At least in our passion to become as strong and wise as we can." She said.  
  
"I think it is through this similarity that we may understand each others hardships. In my home, it is becoming more widely accepted to be strong, wise, capable and a feminine woman, but there are still stereotypes that are hard to overcome." Caitlin drew her sword, presenting the hilt to Eowyn. "Your country has an opportunity to examine itself now that war threatens to tear it apart," she said as Eowyn took the blade. "It is my hope that you will take a role that will reshape the way women are perceived in this country. You are given a gift of influence, one that will not crush your spirit should you not let it, I know this is your fear." She said as Eowyn took the blade and let a few strokes loose in the air. Testing its agility in her nimble, skilled fingers.  
  
She swung the sword about with greater and greater speed, before stopping abruptly and standing to face her once more.  
  
"You mean use my royal status as a delegate for women's rights." She said still holding the sword in her hand.  
  
"Even if it is only through example," she said as Eowyn handed her the sword once more. Caitlin sheathed it.  
  
"It is a beautiful weapon, its weight and make would suggest it was intended for a woman, though the length and design is one I have never seen, it seems to long for its hilt yet it is perfectly balanced," she said  
  
"It is named Gomaithis, sword of light, forged for the Lady Galadriel, another wise and powerful woman who rules the elven city of Lothlorien." She said.  
  
Eowyn reached into the chest and pulled out her own sword then reached again and came out with a belt and sheath.  
  
"I shall wear my weapon, it brings joy to my heart, that is my principal reason, but you have brought up one that I hadn't thought of, so I also wear this blade for my fellow women, who would themselves take up arms and defend their country were they not suppressed by the limitations of culture and current custom." She said as she placed a friendly hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "I can see that your presence shall breath life into us all once more." She said.  
  
The moment was a silent respect and understanding between these two extraordinary women.  
  
Eowyn leaned in whispering in her ear, "He is a handsome and brave warrior, I am happy for you." She said.  
Caitlin was confused, then Eowyn motioned with her eyes to the front door where Legolas leaned against a post, waiting for her. "You are a strange woman from a strange land, the Elven race seems more your kin than that of men, though had I met you without such circumstance I would have sworn you my sister." She said with a smile.  
  
"And had I met you in my home, I believe I would come to the same conclusion my friend." Said Caitlin with a warm affection  
  
"The bathhouse is just around the corner their," she said. "I will see you when we depart." She said as she released Caitlin.  
  
"H-how did you know?" she said. "About the bath."  
  
"I didn't, I was hoping that was were you wanted to go." She said with a smile. "You do have a pungent odder."  
  
Caitlin motioned to Legolas and then headed to the bath. Legolas came up beside her.  
  
Caitlin smiled taking his hand in her own. "You know you seem to have become my shadow." She said.  
  
"Yes, that is true." He said. " A very enjoyable role." He said as he followed her.  
  
They reached the bathhouse, its steamy air flooding them as they entered. Caitlin walked in, seeing several large wooden tubs with steaming water in them. The whole room was empty of people, all preparing for their departure; she turned but found the door closed and Legolas not inside.  
  
She opened the door and found him standing outside. "Why are you standing outside of the room?" she asked.  
  
"Well I thought you might want some privacy." He said.  
  
A scowl came over her face, "oh don't be silly." She said with great annoyance, yanking him inside. "How do you expect me to take my hair down, or even get in one of these things, they are huge, I could drown....or..." she was trying very hard to think of legitimate reasons he should stay, "there could be a problem with the water, or a towel disaster or someth......."  
  
He moved his whole body to hers, pulling her close to him and crashing his lips onto her own. He wrapped his arms around her, moving his hand through her hair, closing any gap between them, their was a wild abandonment of all inhibition in the passion of their kiss, compulsively engulfed in the others scent, the feel of their hair, the pale, softness of the skin. No army, no war was strong enough to subdue their passion for one another.  
  
His grasp of her released, her eyes closed, and her breathing heavy. Their faces remained close, touching each others foreheads, "if you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was ask." He said his voice soft, a whisper, as his hand came up to touch her mangled hair.  
"Will you stay." She said kissing him again, "I want you to stay." She whispered, the sound of the steam rising in the background. The feeling of Legolas, holding her close.  
  
"Join me in the bath?" she said quietly again. Her arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Yes please." He said softly as they both headed to the large wooden tub.  
  
"Where is Legolas, I must speak with him." Said Aragorn as he passed Gimli.  
  
"I believe he is with Caitlin," said Gimli.  
  
"So where is she?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I think she said she was going to take a bath." He said.  
  
"Ok." Aragorn headed up the stair, stopped and then returned to Gimli's side.  
  
"What?" he asked again. Not sure he had heard his companion right.  
  
"I said she is taking a bath." He said again.  
  
Aragorn stood in thought on Gimlis words, he knew that Legolas had romantic interest in Caitlin, it was apparent, but he hadn't observed anything beyond that. Aragorn knew he was swayed by his own love for Arwen, and that the concern he had for his two friends was caused by the heartache he was enduring with his love for her, how difficult love of an immortal was. His hand came up, grazing the Evenstar he wore around his neck.  
  
"Don't worry, I have given the lad a stern talking to." Said Gimli, who was unaware of what Aragorn was thinking.  
  
"That is not my concern Gimli, I have known Legolas for many years, and I have all confidence that he would do all in his power to preserve them both from pain." His eyes wondered to the sky as he thought of Arwen and the journey she must take. "But some pain is unavoidable, some pain, you bring upon yourself and there is no healing it." he said.  
  
"....and you, why have you not spent much time around other races?" she asked him as he took the sponge and ran it over her back.  
  
"Elves tend to keep to themselves, Estel...I mean Aragorn has been the only mortal I have spent a significant amount of time around, and so much of him is so elvish already that this journey has given me a new perspective on mortals." He said  
  
"So, this is also your first true encounter with death?" she asked.  
  
"Elves may be killed, by metal, fire or if they become weary with life and choose to end it." he said. "But elves who choose to stay away from battle will never have to face death as mortals do, and to my recollection, there have never been records of an elf growing weary of life." He said.  
  
"Do you find it different, being surrounded by mortals, being the only immortal?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Mortals are dying all the time, every moment; every breath brings them closer to death. In my youth I thought mortals to be a lesser race, but now, as I watch them live and breath, as I watch them with such passion for life, I feel they have been blessed with mortality. It is not a curse, it is a constant reminder that life is precious and should be treasured and fought for, that it must be seized. Elves do not have expressions like, 'seize the day', for we have no need, but there is something almost divine about capturing a moment in time and realizing its frailty and impermanence. For elves, even when we die, our spirits have a choice of either returning to middle earth to be reborn, or wait in a place of rest until this world lives though all its days." He said.  
  
"So elves are connected to Middle earth, even in death? They truly don't ever die"  
  
"Yes, and even though most will travel to Valinor, to the Valor, some will return, and some will feel the connection so great to this soil that they will never return the call of the sea. And though my kin may call those who choose to remain 'dark elves' I would admire them for their courage and love of middle earth."  
  
"What is Valinor? Why have you chosen to stay behind?" she said.  
  
Legolas smiled, "what is with all these questions, do you think we will run out of time to discuss such things?" he said playfully.  
  
Caitlin smiled reaching over and taking another hand full of oils. She had been so pleased that Rohan had shampoo and conditioner, well not that they called it shampoo and conditioner, but the equivalent to such. They smelled sweet like pears.  
  
Legolas had let his hair down, allowing Caitlin to wash it for him, and he had returned the favor, undoing her long blonde hair and rubbing the sweet cleaner through her hair.  
  
"You have such beautiful hair, I have never seen such color." He said as he lifted it to the side.  
  
Caitlin thought she should tell him it was from a box, but she chose to let him just enjoy it.  
  
"Thank you." She said reaching back and playing with his hair, "your going to have to do my hair up again when it drys," she said as she twisted her finger through his hair.  
  
"It will be my pleasure." He said. As he rubbed the sponge over her back again.  
  
"Did I not notice this mark before?" he said as he ran his hand over her birthmark.  
  
"I don't think so." She responded. "It is called a strawberry, it once was red when I was born, but now its pigment is just like the rest of the skin. I am surprised you found it, the only thing that really distinguishes it from the rest of my skin is the fact that it is so sensitive and soft." She said.  
  
He ran a finger over the small quarter sized circular birthmark, " it is soft, like the texture of your lips." He said.  
  
Caitlin turned around in the bath to face him. "Legolas, do you miss your home, of Mirkwood?" she asked.  
  
"It has been ninety three days, thirteen hours since I saw the Mirkwood city as my horse carried me away, I watched it dip into the horizon, getting smaller and smaller, until its image was gone." He said, his gaze not particular at anything.  
  
"Do you miss your home?" asked Legolas.  
  
Caitlin searched his eyes, these deep pools of light that had more effect on her than any thing or anyone she had ever known. "I miss my home very much, sometimes I feel the pain so great that I will die from it, my desire to be home hurts my chest and I cannot breath." Legolas held her close, and she rested her head against his chest, as the steam rose around them. "Then I am with you...I am not cold when I am with you, I am alright. Like I am back where I belong, I can see, that through this darkness, through this war, there is light, and hope. It feels like home, I am home." She said. "Whenever I see your face, I am home."  
  
Legolas held her, his arms wrapping her in a warm embrace. Her words touched his heart and he knew that he would love her for all of his days. He was in love with a mortal, under the slowly awakening doom of this world, he understood Aragorns torcher. Legolas was not blind to the impossibility of their love, to the hardships they would have to accept along with their growing affection. He knew a day would come that a decision would have to be made.  
  
"We should get going, it is almost time to leave," she said. They had been soaking in the bath for nearly an hour and a half, enjoying the water and having each other their.  
  
"Alright," he said. Legolas knew that the day he dreaded would come, but it was not today, and more pressing matters presented themselves before that time should be considered an issue.  
  
Caitlin knew that Eowyn was a great woman, but she was also smart in the ways of hospitality, taking Caitlin's cloths to wash, leaving Caitlin with a deep blue dress not so unlike her own. Its long while sleeved hung from her elbows, adding a touch of femininity while still allowing full range of movement. Caitlin wrapped her belt about her waist. Her long hair was still damp but not soaking, and she twisted it up, to put it loosely about her head. She turned around seeing Legolas standing there, his gaze fixed on her.  
  
"You are such a true woman." He said as he gazed at her, the dress fitting her form well, she looked comfortable I a dress, like she belonged in a dress, but she looked the same when she wore gear to fight and travel.  
  
They both went out into the courtyard, finding that everyone was finishing getting ready. They would set out in ten minutes.  
  
Caitlin and Legolas rushed to the stables. Caitlin quickly placed the saddle on Asufeld, which already had all of her things loaded on it. She quickly took the reigns and jumped on Asufeld, finding Legolas right behind her.  
  
She walked him out of the stall; meeting glances as she paced the people still readying their horses.  
  
"We ride," said Hama as his company set out, their journey slow, Caitlin and Legolas made their way to the front where they found Aragorn and Theoden leading the people.  
  
"My friend, you look like a girl." Said Aragorn with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I am a girl." She said  
  
"So it would seem." He responded.  
  
"What pace should we make, if our goal is to make it to Helms Deep within three days." Said Caitlin.  
  
"A slow pace, we could take into account many possible obstacles at that pace my lady." Said Theoden. "But what would lead me to make such a pace."  
  
"Was that not the pace you were thinking would be appropriate my lord?" she said.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I thought we would do." He said.  
  
Aragorn laughed quietly. "As I have told you king Theoden, it would serve you well to listen to my companion, she is full of surprises." He said.  
  
"Why does she ride with those who lead," said Hama as he rode next to Theoden.  
  
The smile was wiped from Caitlin's face upon his words. Aragorn looked at him with a stern eye. "Because she DOES lead." He said. "I would follow her into battle against the worst of enemies." He said.  
  
Caitlin remained quiet as he spoke. Knowing that he most likely WOULD follow her into battle. And against an enemy worse than any this world had ever seen.  
  
Her hands were sweaty as she gripped Asufelds reigns. She searched Hamas face as she rode, she knew that he was only trying to protect his people, he was also influenced by the customs of his country, and to him, Caitlin was a rarity. It was almost unheard of for a woman to have so much power in Rohan.  
  
But as she rode beside these honorable and brave people, she felt she would show her worth in the battles to come, and whether they came to respect her or not, she still had a mission to complete.  
  
They rode all the rest of that day, with the majority of the villagers on foot.  
  
They stopped for the night, before the sun had passed below the horizon, but with the dusk showing itself.  
  
Caitlin noticed the division of the campfires as she looked out among the many flames that lit the surrounding areas. The few Soldiers their were camped with fellow soldiers. Villagers camped with their families and neighbors, sharing a fire. King Theoden and the captains of his army and his trusted advisors camped together, with Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Caitlin joining them. Discussing the plan of their root to Helms Deep.  
  
Caitlin sat at the fire, Gimli to her right, and Legolas to her left; Theoden sat across from her with Hama and another advisor.  
  
Caitlin looked across the plains. A bit past the next camp over she saw, Aragorn, sitting next to a slope, Eowyn standing above her, holding a bowl of soup. A grin came over Caitlin's face as she remembered this encounter, how horrible the soup was and how Eowyn would discover Aragorns true age, and his Dunadain heritage.  
  
"What are ya doin there?" said Gimli, snapping her back to the project she she was doing.  
  
Asufelds saddle rest in her hands, and using her dagger was re-stuffing the saddle.  
  
"Oh, this, I find this saddle to remove me to much from Asufeld, I am removing some of the stuffing and the front and back bars, so I may more easily feel the horse beneath me, and he may understand my commands without my having to tell them to him." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hah," said Hama with a dismissive laugh. "Foolish girl." He said.  
  
"The magic of the elves is reserved for them alone, let them keep their trickery on their own steeds." He said. As he took a sip of the hot drink he held in his hand.  
  
"Why dismiss it so quickly, have you ever tried it?" said Caitlin.  
  
"His mind is to full of his own thoughts." Said Legolas. "To communicate with a horse you must first hear the horse speak, and to do that your mind must be open and quiet. I do not dought your ability to achieve such communication Hama, but not until you grow a little more will it be beyond your grasp." Said Legolas.  
  
"As I would hope it remains." Said Hama.  
  
"If you will excuse me," said Caitlin as she put down the saddle. She noticed that Eowyn had left Aragorn and she went over to visit with him. Walking over and sitting by his side.  
  
"You know she fancies you." Said Caitlin as he and Aragorn stared out at the horizon.  
  
"Yes." He said. "I can see that." he said as his hand wandered up to caress the Evenstar.  
  
"You feel her. And she feels you, through space, across mountains, and plains, through trees and walls, your hearts will remain ever connected." She said  
  
Aragorn turned his head to look at her. "The dream has ended for us, for Arwen and Myself. Though you are right, I will never be rid of her in my heart, I feel her emotions, when she is sad, when she is happy, I feel the brush of her hair on my skin, her lips on mine." Caitlin turned to face him. "Torcher is not always of the body, or of the mind, and this is the worst kind, because you cause it for yourself, and therefore it lingers, like a poison, eating away at you. The happiest and most painful thing in life, is love." He said.  
  
"There is a hidden purpose in your words Lord Aragorn, I know you well enough to see when you wish to say something, you can tell me, you don't have to sneak around the issue." She said with a smile.  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath in. "you are right hodoer," he said. Standing up, "will you walk with me." He asked.  
  
Caitlin stood, as she and Aragorn walked together down the slope away from the camp, as the sun darkened in the sky.  
  
They walked for several minutes without speaking, the wind blowing by them.  
  
"Caitlin, I have no family, no brothers, no parents. But I have friends that are like family, friends such as you. I would never want you to be hurt, so, as a good friend I tell you to be careful, give your heart to the pursuit of a love that will blossom, not dwindle with hardship as mine does." He said as they walked along the plains.  
  
It was dark now, very dark, "I thank you for your love, only a friend who truly loved me would be truthful enough to bring up such concerns." She said.  
  
They continued to walk, up now, toward the fires, as it was getting rather cold.  
  
"Eowyn looks as though she wishes to speak to you." Said Aragorn as they entered the encampment.  
  
Eowyn was sitting across the plain, the flickering fire lighting her face. She was peering at them with an expression that clearly called to caitlin.  
  
"I have enjoyed out conversation," said caitlin, giving him a hug. "sleep well my friend."  
  
She said as they parted. "and you as well." He said.  
  
Caitlin followed the light from the flame that surrounded the camp Eowyn was at.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt your conversation." Said Eowyn as caitlin approached.  
  
"no we were finished," she said. As she sat next to Eowyn.  
  
" I am worried." Said Eowyn. "that Edoras will no longer stand when we return."  
  
Caitlin was taken aback, realizing that all these people believed they were heading for safety, that Helms Deep would be their refuge, and Edoras would be attacked, possibly destroyed.  
  
"Edoras shall stand tall when you return." She said.  
  
Eowyn smiled. And caitlin knew that was her main concern. "you love Aragorn," said caitlin.  
  
Eowyns face lifted. " yes," she said. "is their anything you can tell me," she asked.  
  
Eowyns eyes were pleading, yeurning to learn of her own feelings, and his.  
  
"I cannot tell you the answers, but I can tell you that love will be a part of your life, for all of your life." She said, thinking of the comfort and true love Eowyn would find in Faramir.  
  
Eowyn looked at the ground, finding the comfort in her words. Then she looked up again and smiled at caitlin. "thank you." She said. as she looked at caitlin, suddenly her eyes became wide and she stood abruptly, looking past caitlins form. "w-what it is." Said caitlin as she turned to see Gimli running at her, ax in hand, held over his head.  
  
Caitlindrew her sword and a great smile came over her face as Gimli came closer and closer. She yelled and ran forward toward him, his battle cry echoing through the land.  
  
At the last moment, just before impact, caitlin slid down onto her back and lifted her legs, hurling Gimli up over her head.  
  
Gimli flew, his body landing hard on the ground; he spun around quickly getting to his feet. Caitlin did the same, jumping to her feet, as Gimli encircled her.  
  
"you've been chattin all night," he said in a rough voice as his ax spun around through his hands. "I say it is time to test some skills," he said as he attacked.  
  
"AAAAYYAAHH." Screamed caitlin as he came forth and struck from the side. She moved forward lifting her sword and moving behind Gimli. As the dwarve ended his strike, caitlin thought for certain she had him, her sword ready to attack from behind, but Gimli swung his ax to the other hand, moving it to the back and simultaneously bending his knees and lowering himself even further to the ground and as caitlin tried to duck to avoid his ax which was coming at her, she lost her footing over Gimlis lowered body. She began to fall and Gimli, feeling this lifted his arms and body to the sky, picking her up and holding her above his head. "AND WHAT ARE YA GOING TO DO NOW." He said. But through the sentence caitlin flipped her weight over, doing a summersault and landing on her feet, her sword aimed directly at his chest.  
  
They both stood their, her hair in disarray as it had fallen from the bun she had put it in.  
  
"Ah, well....then.... I suppose, that would.....be one option." He said as he saw his defeat.  
  
Caitlin smiled, as they both lowered their weapons. Gimli patted her on the back, "so I see ya got yourself a dress," he said. "I think you will be better served with the elven cloths, but this is nice for now." He said.  
  
Caitlin looked at Eowyn, who took her cloths out of a sack. "I think I will change into my former traveling gear in the morning." Said caitlin as she took the cloths from eowyn and looked at Gimli.  
  
"ah, a good thing, I don't think you will be doin much of anything in that dress." He said. "not the way we travel."  
  
"the hour grows late, lass." He continued. "we should be off to bed."  
  
"so what was that whole attack thing supposed to be, a bed time story. Why don't we train now?" She said  
  
"ah, I was just jokin around with ya, I actually have a message from the elf. He wishes to speak with ya." Said Gimli as they walked back toward their fire.  
  
"I seem to be popular tonight, and Gimli, I know you care for Legolas enough to at least call him by name." Said caitlin.  
  
Gimli lowered his gaze and tried to deny his growing friendship with legolas. "oh, I care nothing for the lad, I only tolerate him because you care for him with such affection." He said.  
  
"I can see our fire, I wonder what he wants." Said caitlin under her breath as they came upon the camp.  
  
Ok I had no idea how to end this chapter, and it was getting so long, so I will just continue this chapter in the next chapter. I know that every chapter seems to be so very serious, but the scene is very tense right now, in further chapters I will be adding in more between Eowyn and Caitlin, as well as with all the characters. There are also going to be some up and coming twists in the plot, where things aren't the way they were in the movies. More perplexing dreams. A deepening romance will be continued with Legolas and Caitlin. And much more.  
  
P.s. I have also tried to take into consideration all the reviews, so I will try and keep the story consistent in those terms. Aiko Alima 


	19. unexpected visit

Ok, well I got a review saying not to kill Haldir, and also informing me that the elves do not show up in the book. I cannot tell you weather haldir will live or die, but I can tell you that they will fight at the battle of Helms Deep, they will have a vital part to play in Caitlin's quest and Haldir will be a key player among them  
  
Sorry this chapter took longer than expected, also, there is a reason for Aragorns tension and seriousness at this point. But in the future, there will be more humor and an interesting interaction between Caitlin and Aragorn.  
  
The next chapter should take a little longer but it will be getting better and better. Please tell me how you think the plot is progressing, I hope it is taken well but their will be some things that are definatly different from the plot of the movies.  
  
Love always.  
  
Also I apologize for all the spelling in this chapter, my spell check and beta were malfunctioning. (my beta was sick.) Aiko Alima  
  
"So, Gandalf believes he has found the eirgh to the throne of Gondor." Said Sauromon as he closed a book, the dust from it flying in the air. "It is no matter, the line was broken long ago." He said as he rose again, to address Grima.  
  
"There was another with them, a woman..."  
  
"A woman." said Sauromon as he turned.  
  
"Yes, she was unlike any I have ever seen, her hair and cloths would suggest her an elf, but she was clearly human from her ears and her quick temper." He said as he rubbed his bruised neck.  
  
"Tell me more." Said sauromon, "did she wear a ring, of a silver band and a blue stone within it." he said.  
  
"Yes, I do remember, she did have a ring of that exact make, do you know her?" said Grima.  
  
Sauromon remained unmoving, standing in silence, his looming form in quiet contemplation.  
  
"There was something else, the way she looked at me, and spoke to me, I felt as though she knew my deeds, as though she was there." He said.  
  
"It is no matter, when we crush Rohan, my warriors shall bring her back, and her touge of wisdom shall spread through to our ears as it should be. As we shall make it be." He said.  
  
"So you know of this woman, who is she?" asked Grima.  
  
"She is a seer, that which can see into the future more accurately and more powerfully than even that of the witch Galadriel, or all the Wizards combined. Her knowledge is vast and she will be of great use to us in the coming war. It was prophesized, her coming, thousands of years ago. The black forces took every record, every scrap of evidence that she would come, and they buried it deep in their consciousness, so that only we knew of her arrival, but now, she is here, and our reach over the lands of middle earth shall pluck her from the possession of its people and put her to use in our war,"  
  
"My, lord, she seemed a bit agitated at our goings on, what if she refuses to work with you my lord?"  
  
souromon approached him and shifted his staff from one hand to the other, peering into his eyes "then she will beg for death."  
  
"Send out our warg riders, they shall wipe out the warriors of Rohan, and collect our prophet for us." He said.  
  
Caitlin and Gimli approached the camp. Theoden and Hama had gone from the fires, perhaps to sleep, she did not know.  
  
Legolas sat at the fire, his back to Caitlin as she approached.  
  
Caitlin snuck up behind him, creeping up to just behind his back. She raised up, with her hands, keeping silent. She was going to tickle him and create some horrifying noise as she did.  
  
But Legolas beat her to it, turning around at just the precise moment to grab her and swing her around into his lap. "Oh, that is not fare at all." She said as he kissed her.  
  
Caitlin wrapped her arms around Legolas's neck. Feeling the touch of his lips on hers, the warmth of his body. "You and your elf senses, how is anyone supposed to surprise you." She said as they separated.  
  
"I guess I will just have to not be surprised." He said.  
  
"Oh, in certain I will surprise you one day." Said Caitlin as she got up and sat beside him.  
  
"So what was so important that you had Gimli attack me to get me over here." she asked.  
  
"Oh, im certain it wasn't that bad," he said. As he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
" He came at me with an ax." She said looking up at him.  
  
"Oh.....well....you know Gimli, he gets the job done." Said Legolas with a smile.  
  
"I....well just wanted to see your face again." He said as he played with the material on the edge of her dress.  
  
" And check that cut on your neck, see how it was doing." He said as he tilted her head up and looked at the cut on her neck.  
  
"I think it will scar, a small line forever I think." Said Caitlin. "But its healing nicely."  
  
Caitlin removed her sword and dagger, placing her things over by the  
pack. She took off her shoes and socks, feeling the freedom of her  
feet in the wind. The dress was very comfortable; its long sleeves and  
over dress felt soft against the harsh landscape of the night air.  
  
"Would you braid my hair?" asked Caitlin.  
  
"Sure." He said as he moved his fingers to touch her hair. He took the strands in his hands, separating them into sections so he could braid the top portion.  
  
They sat in silence as the night overtook the valley. Their breath was visible now and Caitlin shook from the cold.  
  
"You are shaking," she Legolas. "Here. Take this." He said as he pulled a blanket from her pack and handed it to her, the blanket he had given her at Lothlorien.  
  
He continued to work. Delicately creating the art of the twining hair, placing it complexly together in a beautiful and elaborate braid. Leaving the strands in front untouched, allowing them to fall gracefully from the sides of her head, as most elves do.  
  
"I am finished," he said as he tied the end with an elven hair tie he carried,  
  
"Caitlin?" he said again.  
  
He leaned over to look at her face. She was asleep, the blanket wrapped loosely around her body as she leaned against him.  
  
Legolas silently scooped her up, placing one hand under he knees and the other around her back. The blanket fell from her shoulders as he lifted her into his arms and she curled into his touch. Legolas carried her over to her bed, the blankets spread out over the grassy soil. He pulled back the top blanket and placed her in the bed, allowing the blanket she had been wrapped in to leave her body and remain in his hands as she rested in the bed. Her body rested against the blankets, and as Legolas spread the two remaining blankets over her body he felt that it was no wonder she was cold all the time, the ground was hard and cold and the top blankets did little to protect from the wind and cold weather that come unexpectedly during the night.  
  
Legolas took a last look at her, and caressed her face with his hand. He turned to get up and leave when a hand touched his own.  
  
"Don't leave," she said. He turned to face her. "Stay, will you stay with me." She said. "Stay and keep me warm." She said.  
  
"Of course," he said. He removed his weapons and his shoes, his tunic. Leaving his pants and long sleeved green shirt on. The loose fabric blowing in the wind.  
  
Caitlin lifted the covers, allowing Legolas to slide in with her. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both peered up at the stars above. "This place is so magical," she said as she snuggled up to him. "I love sleeping under the stars." She said turning and feeling the touch of his neck on her face. " The stars are vast, and great, beautiful, and with you here with me, they shine like the white trees of the Valor, a brightness they have never held before." He said as he played with her hair.  
  
"More than words, legolas," she said as she felt the warm cloth of his  
shirt, the feeling of it running over her fingertips and its touch  
against his skin, as it moved around against her embrace. " The depth  
of my heart is in aw at the wake of this calm, contentment, I feel as  
I lay in your arms. I have obtained a stillness within me that is more  
powerful and more beautiful than any describable form of beauty that I  
know of. It is all what I feel when I am with you, and still though it  
may seem eloquently put and gracefully spoken it is in fact, more than  
words can tell, more than they may ever be capable of telling." She  
said, her voice trailed off, as slumber took her once more.  
  
She stepped again on the plains of Rohan as before, her dream.  
  
Only this was different, this had a very different feel, the others seemed to be slowly showing her an insight into something, something she had to slowly learn and accept, something that would happen over time. But this dream was different; the feeling in the air was urgent, and strange.  
  
She ran across the plains, finding a battle ahead of her. It was of warg riders and the Rohan people, they fought for only an instant, just as Caitlin drew her sword, they vanished, their spaced filled now by elves, all standing straight and tall.  
  
They seemed unaware, when an ambush of Urukai took them, Caitlin watched as they were overtaken by the urukhai. Caitlin sprung into action, battling the enemy alongside the elves. She saw Haldir, among the battle faces, his sword flying and slicing.  
  
"HALDIR." She yelled, and instantly, all the urukhai disappeared. Leaving only the elves behind. Caitlin stood from her battle stance, wiping her sword and returning it to its sheath.  
  
"Give him your stead," said Haldir, to Caitlin as he gestured to an elven soldier who was bleeding and wounded.  
  
"He will do better without the presence of battle to helms deep." Said Haldir.  
  
Caitlin looked at him, his voice was different, as many voices speaking in unison, she knew these were not Haldirs words, these were not Haldirs wishes, but he was the messenger, the vessel for the words and meaning.  
  
"My horse is there to serve." She said as she handed the reigns to him. He smiled and took the reigns.  
  
"Don't you have a battle to attend." He said.  
  
"What....?"  
  
A loud noise was heard and Caitlin felt herself tumble over from her sleep, as her body was tossed to the right. She opened her eyes and found Legolas rolling to the right with her in his arms, his hand was wrapped around her head and the other around her back, his quick movements suggesting he was trying to avoid an attack. But she could see nothing as his body pressed against hers.  
  
She heard snarling and she felt the movement of a beast colliding in on Legolas's body. Its attack continuous and pressing, its jaws attempting to snap and bite Legolas who kept rolling out of the way. The beast jumped and landed on them, caitlin could see its two front paws on either side of her body as Legolas covered her with his own. "LE-" was all she got out of her mouth when found her head no longer pressed against his chest, as he quickly responded to the beasts move by flipping his body around and kicking it in the head. The beast was distracted for a moment. "MOVE!" he yelled, caitlin scrambled out from under the beast and Legolas slid under the beast further kicking it in the stomach. Caitlin saw through the fires, an army of wargs attacking the people. They were unprepared, unaware. caitlin turned her attention to Legolas searching the ground for her weapon, but in the darkness of the night sky, and with her things spread out and scattered, she found none. One of the few riders that had managed to get up out of the darkness and prepare himself for battle rode by. Caitlin saw spear resting in his saddle. "RIDER, YOUR SPEAR!!!!!" She yelled. And he threw it to her. she took no hesitation as she began to step. Screaming as she took aim at the beast who was trying to attach its jaws to Legolas. "AAAAAAAAHHHGHGHG" She ran, full force at the beast, with the spear secured at her hip and aimed straight and true at the beasts belly.  
  
It hit, the sudden force against her, slamming hard against his body. The force of the blow sent the warg and its rider toppling over off of Legolas. Caitlins grip on the spear was fierce. The beast's body landed on its side and consequently Caitlin was hurled upward as the spear stood straight in the air. Like a battle ready pollvolt athlete.  
  
She stayed there for a moment her body clinging to the pole, uncertain that she had killed the warg. She began to slide down off the pole, as Legolas stood from the ground.  
  
She smiled at him, as her chest heaved up and down, the experience of being awakened by battle, unsettling.  
  
"Thank you." Said Legolas as he came toward her.  
  
"your welco-." She started, her body was suddenly ripped from her grip on the spear and she was hurled onto the back of the warg. As another warg rider came up to them, grabbing her and tossing her over him, carrying her off.  
  
"CAITLIN!!!!" yelled Legolas as he ran after the warg rider through the darkness. He was not going to take his eyes off of that orc, as he carried her away.  
  
Legolas saw Aragorn on horse back close to the warg that held her and he yelled across the plains, knowing his friend would hear him. "ARAGORN, TAU CAITLIN. NDENGINA." (aragorn, help caitlin, kill him.) he yelled.  
  
Aragorn, heard Legolas, heard the urgency in his voice, as the warg and rider ran off into the distance with their friend. Aragorn turned his horse around and with sword in hand bolted after the animal. from atop his horse.  
  
"Legolas," yelled Gimli.  
  
He was fighting off two wargs and warg riders. Legolas took one last look in the direction of Aragorn and the warg with caitlin before he again threw himself into the frey of the battle, going to assist Gimli and others with the surprise attack from the enemy.  
  
What will happen? Will aragorn save caitlin? Will the people make it to helms deep? Will they defeat the warg riders? Well, of course they will defeat the warg riders. Like, duh. : ) ok I just had to be all valley girl for a moment, but don't worry, I am going to therapy and taking medication for the valley girl syndrome, but seriously, you all have been so great, I love how supportive the readers at fanfiction tend to be, and I can think of no better readers than you all. I hope to have you continue reading for quite some time, and I just have to say, I know we all love reviews, its great to hear impressions of our work, but to have someone really love your work, regardless of reviews, I think it's the real goal to become fulfilled through your writings and perhaps inspire a reader, just as Tolkien and peter Jackson have inspired all of us. So to those who read, and perhaps do not review, I solute you. And of course to inspiration, she is a giving and wonderful thing, inspiration...I hope you all come to possess its gifts and should I help with that, I will feel my life has become a bit brighter along the way. Aiko alima 


	20. oh, this is gonna hurt

Well as for the length of the story. I have two options, and I hope you can tell me which you would like me to do.  
  
1 I can continue as I have been doing and try to finish the story within as many or as few chapters as it takes, but I have to say it will be long, because I was hoping to have them continue until the end of the movies.  
  
2 I can end the story at some point, perhaps around chapter 25 or so, and then start the story up again with a new title and stuff, this would allow for more creative room but if this would be to inconvenient or anything, I wont do that.  
  
I think this story is going to be long, so I hope you all are in it for the long hall, the end of Return of the king is quite a ways off, but then again who knows Caitlin could just die in this chapter and then the story would be pretty short, but im sure everyone would be a bit mad at me if I did that.  
  
Aiko alima  
  
"LEGOLAS,!!!" yelled Gimli as he fought off the two Wargs.  
  
Legolas peered at Aragorns horse, its form disappearing into the distance as it followed Caitlin and her captor.  
  
"LEGOLAS." Yelled Gimli again.  
  
Legolas ran over to his friend, and took one of the Wargs attention away from the dwarve, "A knife, give me a knife." Yelled Legolas as the warg crouched down, preparing to attack.  
  
Legolas was still dressed in his green undershirt, and had no weapons.  
  
"Ever use an axe lad?" he said as he threw the weapon to Legolas.  
  
Legolas grabbed the axe from the air just as the beast attacked, its mouth wide-open. Legolas leapt up just as it came close, climbing up on the animal.  
  
With one sweeping motion the rider was sliced from his perch and Legolas found his opportunity for a striking blow to the Warg.  
  
He swung down with the axe, killing the creature instantly. Gimli was still waiting for the opportune moment as the warg came at him.  
  
"Come on you filthy beast, let my axe pretty your face." He said as he became ready for the warg to come into range. Legolas jumped from the warg and being closer to the animal than Gimli, threw his axe at the animals head. It fell just as it reached Gimli.  
  
"awph, that one counts as mine," he said with frustration. "It was my axe after all." He said as he came over to Legolas.  
  
They both looked around, seeing that the wargs were being overtaken by the rohan warriors.  
  
Theoden rode up on his horse, with Hama at his side.  
  
"Let us hope this was the last of the attacks, I fear we could not defend against another."  
  
"Most of the people are gone, they have not fallen in battle?" he said with worry as he gazed out across the plains at the vacant fires and empty camps.  
  
"No, they have not, my niece Eowyn is strong in these times. As soon as the battle appeared, she continued the journey. Taking my people to Helms Deep." He said "where is Aragorn, and the seer, Caitlin." He said as he noticed their absence.  
  
Legolas ran to Asufeld, leaving Theoden with his question unanswered.  
  
He jumped atop the horse and rode over to them again. "We must follow their tracks, they headed north, not twenty minutes ago." He said. As he took the reigns of Asufeld and turned toward the last place he had seen Aragorns vanishing horse.  
  
Gimli reached out his hand and Legolas took it, hoisting the dwarve up onto the horse behind him. "LETS MOVE." He said as Asufeld leapt forward, galloping across the plain toward Aragorn and Caitlin.  
  
They followed the tracks for ten minutes, and Legolas was becoming more and more tense as they rode along with no sign of them but what the divets in the earth could show.  
  
"Easy lad," said Gimli as he places a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "You know Aragorn, he would sooner lay down his life than allow those creatures harm her." he said.  
  
"OVER HERE." heard Legolas from a rider in the distance, "OVER HERE" they headed in that direction, seeing the rider waving his hand as they approached.  
  
An orc lay against a rock, and just beyond his body, a cliff face.  
  
Legolas and Gimli slid off the horse as they came closer. Legolas ran over to the edge of the cliff, seeing the churning water below.  
  
"Tell me what happened and I shall ease your passing." Said Gimli as he lowered his axe to the orcs throat.  
  
The orc was lying against the rock, a gash in his stomach, blood oozing from his mouth. He laughed at Gimlis request and Legolas came over to him. "ha ha ha, your kin, take their plunge to the awaiting hands of death." He said, "they took a tumble over the falls. Ha ha..."his voice became gargled and his lungs filled with fluid as he gasped, he took a last breath and died, with a smile on his face, at their destruction.  
  
Legolas was in shock as the orc let out his final breath. He took the dying creature in his firm grasp, shaking him.  
  
"You lie, YOU LIE!!" he screamed. But the orc was dead. A small object fell from the orcs hand, it shone in the moonlight, and Legolas released his grip on the orc to pick it up.  
  
"No." he whispered as he lifted the pendent from the ground. Legolas could not think. He could not breath, his knees felt weak, but he stood out of shear will and swiftly walked over to the edge of the cliff.  
  
Gimli joined him, standing next to Legolas. "They must be alright, they must be," he said as he peered down a the water below them.  
  
Legolas squeezed the Evenstar and closed his eyes, knowing that even if they had survived the fall, Caitlin could not swim. A thousand scenarios played out in his head as he peered at the water.  
  
"I think this an unworthy death for such a strong character, they will not allow it to be so. We will see them again." Said Giml.  
  
Legolas turned to look at Gimli, "you are right, both Aragorn and Caitlin are to strong to allow for such a death." He said, trying to tell himself more than Gimli.  
  
"Look here," said a rider behind them.  
  
Legolas and Gimli turned to see Aragorns horse, its reigns in the hands of Theoden.  
  
Thedoen came forward to them. "We cannot linger here, their deaths will be remembered, but only if we survive. We must move on." He said.  
  
The pain in Legolas's heart sunk lower, hearing the dismissive words from Theoden, but his words were also true. They must continue on.  
  
"I know lad, I know your pain," said Gimli placing a hand on Legolas's arm. "Its alright." He said. "Its alright."  
  
Legolas felt his expression go blank, as his heart ached; he walked over and took the reigns from Theoden.  
  
"I will leave you to yourselves, but I must continue to Helms deep without delay, I hope you will join my kingdom in its defenses, but my heart also will understand if you don't." said Theoden. He raised his arm and they all continued to the rohan safe hold.  
  
Legolas and Gimli watched as they rode away. Standing before the cliffs of their fallen companions. "Our duty has not changed." Said Gimli.  
  
"Yes. I am all to aware of that." said Legolas as he turned around to face the horse.  
  
"Asufeld!!" he yelled. To Legolas's surprise the horse was leaving, galloping away.  
  
"Where is he going?" said Gimli.  
  
"Let him go, he has no master now, and war is the only thing that would await him with our company." Said Legolas as he lifted himself up onto Aragorns horse.  
  
As he helped Gimli onto the horse along with him a feeling suddenly came over him and he gripped the reigns to steady himself from the rush of unexpected emotion.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Gimli.  
  
Legolas could feel something in his heart, something that seemed to warm his blood. He raised his head high, and stood tall on the horse in response to this since that he would see them both again, and Caitlin would be again in his life.  
  
He rode forward after the rest, with a renewed confidence. "Yes, I am alright. We ride onward to Helms deep, as I know they would have done. "  
  
The water was cold and the current swept them down with such a force that they could scarcely see the cliff they had fallen from. Caitlin clung to the strap of the warg as she attempted to detach Aragorn from the side of the thrashing beast. His hand was so wedged against the animal and she tugged against the strap trying to create a big enough space for him to remove his hand. Aragorn levered his feet against the side of the warg, pushing away from it with the strength of his legs, trying to get free as they all were swept down stream and were slowly sinking.  
  
"Arag-," Caitlin tried to speak as water reached her mouth and she spit it out to continued, as the water engulfed her. "I—cant, Arago-"she said as she coughed water up and the they all sank below the surface.  
  
With one final tug from Caitlin, on the strap, and a push from Aragorn, his hand came free, sending him down stream, even further away from Caitlin and the beast.  
  
Aragorn swam against the current, trying to keep them in sight and get to the surface of the raging river at the same time.  
  
He kicked his feet and with burning lungs, until he finally filled them with the sweet breath of air, inhaling with a gasp as he broke the surface of the water. "CAITLIN!!" he yelled, as he searched around for any sign of either the warg or his friend.  
  
"CAITLIN!!" he yelled. The water was so cold, and he grabbed his shoulder with pain as feeling came back to his body. He was hurt, and he could feel himself blacking out. Still with no sign of her. "May the grace of the valor give you strength." He said, he could feel his body giving out, and he knew that he would not last much longer in the conscious realm. He could do no more to help his friend now, and he prayed he would survive to assist her again. He felt himself blacking out and then nothing.  
  
Ok, should I leave you with this as the last bit in this chapter, the thought did cross my mind, and I must admit I seem to love the cliffhangers. But to tell you the truth, I couldn't wait to write more and find out what happens next. I enjoy this story as though I were reading it for the first time, and I cant put it down. So I have decided to not leave you hanging and not leave me hanging, and not leave Caitlin to drown in the water, I don't think she could hold her breath long enough. So without further ado, the next part of the story.  
  
Aiko Alima  
  
Caitlin felt Aragorn release his hand from the warg, as the struggling animal was shifted to its upright position with his weight gone. Caitlin was at first relieved and hoped she could perhaps cling to him, or he would come after her in the water. But as soon as his hand was released, he was carried by a current down stream, even further than she. Caitlin tried to follow the image of his body, keeping track of him, but he was gone before she knew it. He would play no part in her rescue. Her lungs were burning, and she could see the creature struggling beneath her was also in need of oxygen. The weight of the saddle and gear was weighing it down. She reached behind her, feeling for a weapon of any kind that may be strapped to the warg. Yes! She found a large knife, and as she felt the last bit of oxygen leave her lungs, she cut the saddle letting it droop off and lay in the river below. The animal had no trouble now, making it to the surface, and bringing Caitlin, who was clinging to the fur for dear life. The broke the surface of the water, and Caitlin gasped, breathing the air again.  
  
The animal seemed less concerned with her than it did with reaching the shore, but Caitlin knew that the second that creature touched its paws on land; it would certainly attack and kill her. She had to be very careful, to release her grip of it before it reached land, but after she would be able to touch a rock or tree limb that would safely carry her to shore.  
  
The river was vast, and the current strong, and Caitlin now, was grateful at how strong these wargs were, an added bonus seemed to be that they detested water, at least this one wasn't to thrilled at being in water as it tried desperately to fight against the current. It took a long time, and Caitlin could see how tired this dog like animal was getting, its jaw slack and its eyes slightly closed. They seemed to swim for hours, fighting the current to reach shore, all the while; Caitlin kicked her feet and did all she could to help bring them both to land. She remembered that the wargs were said to be intelligent and even possess a language. Btu she brushed this off as fatigue over took her. They reached land and Caitlin was tired, and her mind was slow, she forgot to release the warg, but instead kept clinging to it as it came to land, and then as it walked up on shore.  
  
She lay there, her body wet and tired, her eyes closed and her hands lying above her. There was no movement, no thought, only a stillness and relief, as she lay motionless on the sand. She saw nothing, and heard nothing; the only feeling was of the wind as it blew over her body.  
  
She opened her eyes finding it still dark. "Legolas." She whispered as her thoughts turned to him. His image came to her mind and she now, opened her eyes, taking in the scenery around her. Her hands came down and she found tuffs of hair in her palms, hair from the warg. She suddenly sat up, afraid he might still be their, but the animal was no where to be found. She felt the soft sand beneath her and slowly got up from the ground.  
  
She had no shoes on, no weapon, only a dress, and a dress that was half soaked. She brushed as much sand from her cloths as possible, and wiping her hands she looked around. She had no idea which way to go, she didn't even know which way north was. Caitlin spun around. Trying to decide which way to go. She looked at which way the current was flowing. Knowing that which ever way was up stream was the way she had come from, and there by giving her a general direction she should head in. she saw that the current was coming from the right. She thought of heading back to where she had fallen, but she knew no one would still be there, they were all heading to Helms deep. So Caitlin headed left, heading into the woods and hopefully to friendly company.  
  
"You have been silent." Said Gimli as he rode behind Legolas. Gimli held Caitlin's sword, squeezing its hilt in his fingers. They had gone back to the campsite, and gathered all of their things, this also included both Aragorn and Caitlins things. It seemed almost ritualistic as he now held the sword in his hand. Its hilt gleaming in the moonlight that now was giving way to the coming day, the coming sun.  
  
Legolas did not answer Gimli as he rode. They were quickly reaching the rest of the people. Theoden had taken the attack very seriously, and had ordered his men to focus all their attention on helping the villagers move as quickly as possible. The pace they now were taking to Helms deep was swift and grueling; they would make good time, and reach safety sooner than expected.  
  
Caitlin had been walking for hours, and lost all sight of the river, her feet were swollen and her mouth was dry, her hair and cloths had dried and light came over the valley as the morning broke.  
  
"Lay down  
  
Your sweet and weary head  
  
The night is falling  
  
You have come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
  
And dream of the ones who came before  
  
They are calling  
  
From across the distant shore  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see  
  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
Safe in my arms  
  
You're only sleeping..." Caitlin sang, the song fixed in her mind as she thought of Frodo. She walked continuously across the plains, her feet had been cut several times but they were small and only hurt a little. Mostly she was bored, and tired. She had no idea now if she was going in the right direction and the grass looked like an inviting place to take a much-needed rest.  
  
Suddenly a great smile came over her face as she lifted her face to the image that came toward her.  
  
"ASUFELD" she cried out with joy, and she ran to him as he galloped in her direction. The horse had no gear on and she was so happy to see him. Reaching him he slowed and she grasped his neck, hugging the horse before hoisting herself up onto his back.  
  
"Lets go." She said, as they galloped away. Her face smiling, and her hope restored.  
  
She galloped trying to find a landmark she recognized but all the boulders and rocks seemed to look the same.  
  
"whoo, slow up boy." She said as Asufeld stopped.  
  
Caitlin heard something in the distance, a sound that she could not place. Something in her heart told her it was the elves, a noise, perhaps of their marching. She knew elves were swift and took great care in the silence of their steps, but collectively and with armor, she knew they would make at least some noise.  
  
"Yah," she said as she squeezed her legs, sending Asufeld galloping toward the noise.  
  
"I see you have decided to join us." Said Theoden as he came up beside Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"There was no question, our task has not changed." Said Gimli as their horses walked beside each other.  
  
Theoden looked at the white sword Gimli held, "your friend will be remembered, I must say I did not get to know her well, but she seemed of a good character." He said. Theoden shifted in his saddle and they remained silent for a minute. He cleared his throat. "We will be traveling all through the night, we will try to make good time, and with any luck, we will reach our destination before morning." He said.  
  
This, I hope is a good length chapter, I am hoping to get the next chapter out by tuesday evening, perhaps in the really early morning hours of wednesday. Ok see ya. Aiko Alima 


	21. calm before the storm

I was calculating the estimated chapters left and I think it is possible to continue with 15 more chapters or as few as 5. but I don't know for cartain, if you would like I will try to keep as much information in each chapter as possible, keeping them between 2000 and 6000 words each. Hopefully keeping moer to the 6000 ronge. Aiko alima  
  
Caitlin came up to a ridge, expecting to find an army of 200 elves. But instead she found orcs lying in wait against the rock face. They lay on their bellies with weapons draw, and from atop Caitlin's horse she could see the elves approaching from below. Caitlin realized, the orcs were going to attack the elves, the salvation of the Rohan people.  
  
Caitlin clenched her fist and narrowed her gaze as she thought of the elves, she would not allow this to happen, she took hold of the reigns and galloped forward. "NOLDORIN, GALADHIRM. ELVES OF LORIEN, STAND AT YOUR GUARD YOU ARE UNDER ATTACK!!" she cried as she galloped toward them. While simultaneously the orcs who were lying in wait took this opportunity to attack.  
  
Elves fight very differently than men, and certainly very differently than orcs, and this battle was like a dance of energy and grace as they elves drew their weapons more swiftly and more gracefully than anything she had ever seen. The fight was short and deadly as many of the orcs were killed by the accuracy of the elven arrows that flew by Caitlin as she lowered her head to ride into the frey. She caught glimpse of an orc ready to bring its blade down on an elf. She galloped past him, leaping from Asufeld and tackling the orc, tumbling over and over with him. She took a moment to stand as the orc came running at her but fell just as it reached her, an arrow in its back. Caitlin looked up to see Haldir standing there with his bow. His hair flowing in the wind as the battle ended.  
"Your presence is unexpected, but apparently a great gift." He said as he came to her and sheathed his sword and bow.  
  
"And it is good to see you as well, Haldir." She said.  
  
"Haldir, come quickly." An elf lay on his side, a great gash in his ribs. Haldir and Caitlin came over to him.  
  
"Will hw live?" asked Caitlin as she assisted the elves in looking at the wound.  
  
Haldir looked at her with what Caitlin thought was anger at her question.  
  
"He will heal, but not quickly enough, he cannot come with us." Said Haldir.  
  
Caitlin turned to Asufeld, remembering her dream, this was what it meant, this was the message in her dream the night before. Her visions In the dreams had been so vague, so unclear, but his was clear and unquestionable and Caitlin found comfort in finally being able to do something she knew she was supposed to do, something she knew was a reason she was sent to middle earth.  
  
"Let him take Asufeld, my horse. He will take great care." She said as the elf on the ground looked up at her. "You will not heal quickly enough to be ready for battle at helms deep." she said.  
  
Haldir looked down at the elf and then at Asufeld. "Even with our accelerated healing, you are right," he said as he lifted the elf up to a sitting position. "You will take the horse and ride to the house of healing. I will see you again my friend." Said Haldir to the elf as others began to help him to the horse. But he stopped them.  
  
"Wait," he said as he looked at Caitlin. "You saved my life." He said to her. "You have no armor, take mine, their will be much need for it in the coming age, I do not know you, but you are a fighter I can tell, and I feel you will wear it proudly." He said.  
  
Later as the wounded elf was vanishing in the distance with Asufeld, Caitlin strapped on the last of the leather and metal armor.  
  
"It will have to be repaired." Said Haldir as he ran his finger over the sliced leather from the orcs blade. "But it is a small malfunction, and should cause you no great difficulties," he said.  
  
"It had been some time since I have seen you Haldir." She said, looking up at him.  
  
"Yes it is good to see you are well." He responded. But his demeanor seemed cold and somewhat annoyed.  
  
Haldir ordered the troops to move out, and Caitlin joined them in their march to helms deep, walking next to Haldir.  
  
"Have I done anything to offend you?" asked Caitlin, curious at how rude he had been to her.  
  
"No.' he said.  
  
"Well it seems I must have done something. Because ever since I met you you have been nothing but rude and distant," they both stopped as the rest continued on. "I know you to be a valiant and courageous warrior, and you are also filled with a deep connection to middle earth, that is why you requested these troops, and practically begged the lady of light and Lord Elrond to allow you to come to the defense of its people." Haldir looked away from her, knowing she was right. "I know your sacrifice, how the sea calls to you, how you long to bask in the light of the trees of the valor, how you have given up paradise and peace that only the white trees of the gray havens may bring you. I know you act now, you go to battle and possible death out of love of this land. You have sacrificed everything to be here, that is the character of a being that would not unintentionally be mean and cold to one who has done nothing to you. So what is it Haldir, what is it that you don't like about me?" she said with a passion and intensity.  
  
Haldir looked for a moment at the ground, trying to decide the right words.  
  
"My troops have long defended Lothlorien, even now, parts of both Rivendell and Lothlorien burn, the elves take great care in mounting defenses against the enemy, you seem so unaware of the gravity of the situation, I think you an unworthy warrior, you are not fit to where that armor, nor should you wield the white sword of light Gomathis, were it up to me I would take every opportunity from you to influence the battles for this world, I think your knowledge makes you arrogant, you have not the sufficient years to wisely use these visions, you will ruin the hope of this land." He spat out at her.  
  
Caitlin stood silent for a moment, she knew that haldir had not seen her fight, he had not seen how far she had come, how much she had grown. She collected herself, making certain she was calm and cool with her words. "You may feel that way, and I understand why you do, I will not tell you I am worthy, all my words will not convince you, but I will fight at Helms deep, and I will not do so to prove anything to you, I fight because I am going to do everything I can to help save this world. You may come to whatever conclusion you will but do not EVER assume you can stand in my way, do not ever try to stop me from being who I know I am." She said with a stern voice.  
  
Caitlin respected Haldir, and hoped he would one day respect her, but now it did not matter and their only job was to make it to Helms deep. Caitlin continued to walk with the troops, following the precise movements they made in unison. She knew the elves would not sleep for the night, and would continue marching. They would reach Helms Deep in two days, just before the battle, Caitlin had to conserve her energy, because as soon as she reached the fortress, the war would begin.  
  
Legolas stood at the top of the keep at Helms deep, peering out across the barren open land beyond the outer wall. Down stairs the people were organizing the supplies and mounting defenses at the walls of the keep. They had arrived just hours ago and no sight of movement out beyond the walls. Legolas moved the Evenstar from one hand to the other, shifting and moving it around in his hands. "What's that?" said a guard on the lower level. Legolas looked up, peering out, A small from moved off in the distance.  
  
"It is Aragorn." Said Legolas quietly, he ran down through the lower halls, through stairs and rooms and then finally reaching the outer rim just as the doors opened and Aragorn rode in. Legolas felt that Caitlin would be all right but he was not certain, and to see Aragorn gave him hope. He was so happy his long time friend Aragorn was alive and well, and Aragorn would surely know something of Caitlin, perhaps she was with him.  
  
Legolas finally reached the outer area of the keep just as Aragorn came up, Legolas placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You are late." He said as he handed Aragorn the Evenstar. But as he took the pendent, Aragorn did not smile, his expression was as that of a man who had been defeated.  
  
"I am sorry my friend." Said Aragorn. As he placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. He lowered his gaze. "I, I could not save her, I...." he said. Legolas tore away from him, even before Aragorn had finished his sentence. "Legolas, wait." Said Aragorn as Legolas swiftly moved away.  
  
He ran down to the lower level, finding himself in a state of confusion, something told him she was alive, but he did not know for certain. Legolas leaned against the wall, searching his heart. What was the truth? Did she live? Was she-could she be...dead? NO, Caitlin could not be dead. He felt her, he knew her, he was sad when she was sad, he felt it when she was afraid, he felt her joy, her strength, flowing through his soul. He felt her still, she must be alive.  
  
Legolas refused to give up hope, that he would see her again, hold her again, hope for these people, hope, even for middle earth. So many times he had found himself without strength, without hope, and then he would think of her, and she was hope, she was strength, for him. He pounded his fist against the wall, as a last assurance to himself that she was alive, he had to be strong, he had to keep calm. He stood and breathed in and out for a moment before heading out to help the people.  
  
Hours passed and Caitlin marched with the Galahirm, the elven guard from Lothlorien, they were straight and tall in their strides, covering a much greater distance per stride than she. The pace was quick for her and she struggled to carry the heavy armor and keep up with them. They marched all through the day, without stopping. Caitlin wondered what kind of bladders the elves had; they could really hold it in. Caitlin had to pee once during the day, dashing behind a boulder and as quickly as she could she removed the heavy armor. By the time she had put all the metal and leather back on, the elves were far ahead of her and she had to run to catch up with them. They continued to march through the night, and the cold wind caused her to shiver as she moved. The temperatures must have dropped to the low forties, very cold for her, especially her legs, as they were only covered by the boots she had been given and the dress. They marched as the sun rose, and as it passed overhead of them and then still as it began its dip into the mountains once more.  
  
In the distance, as the sunset, against the colors of red and yellow in the sky, Caitlin saw the strong hold of Helms deep, across the land. But she could see it.  
  
They marched further, until they could see the distant figures of soldiers who stood on the walls. The elven soldiers who held the banner of the lady of light lifted their horns announcing their arrival.  
  
Caitlin thought of Legolas, and how he would know the sound of his elven kin as clearly as if it were his own voice.  
  
Caitlin stood as tall as she could, and as they began to climb the ramp that led them to the open doorway she felt a pride in her elven garb. For many years, she had though of what it would be like to be an elf, to have the grace and poise and dignity to fight alongside creatures of such beauty and talent. Now as she entered the keep, Caitlin could feel a kinship to them, and she carried herself as they did, trying to mimic their graceful gestures, down to the finest detail. She did (as the elf who owned it had said) wear this armor with pride. She was proud to be so honored with being a warrior worthy of this garb.  
  
The elves entered the keep and the doors were closed behind them. Aragorn came down the steps, a huge smile on his face. Caitlin was happy to see he was all right but she remained in the back with the other elves as they talked.  
  
"We are proud to fight along side elves once more." Said Haldir.  
  
Legolas came forth. "It is good to see you." He said.  
  
"And you," said Haldir with a bow.  
  
Caitlin thought of stepping forward, through the ranks of the elves, but something held her back. She was tired and feared she would sleep or pass out if she moved.  
  
Haldir turned to her. "I believe you will find someone you all know among our warriors." He said.  
  
Legolas looked out at the faces of the warriors, recognizing Caitlin's immediately. Even under the helmet he could see, her features her form, her hair.  
  
"Legolas," she said as he stepped toward her,  
  
"It is good to see you." He said. He felt he could not hold back his delight but it overwhelmed him to the point that all he could do was remain silent and patient as she took his hand.  
  
The others took their leave and took themselves to the perches at the top of the walls leaving them very much alone.  
  
Caitlin lifted his hand to her face, caressing her cheek. She removed her helmet as Legolas came closer and closer to her. Wrapping her up in him. Holding her firmly in his embrace, "Don't ever leave again." He said, as the emotion seemed to bubble up and release as he tightly held her, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes in this embrace. "Don't ever leave." He said again softly.  
  
"LASS," yelled Gimli as he ran to her. Legolas released her as Gimli came to her and hugged her so tightly; he lifted her from the ground and spun her around. "Oh, it is so good to see ye." He said putting her back down. "Look at ya, you look great," he said admiring the armor. "Hopefully you will kill many orcs with it, not as many as me of course." He said  
  
"It is good to see you." She said.  
  
He took her sword and belt with the dagger on it and handed them both back to her. He held her hands in his as the items were handed to her and a serious look came over his face. "may they serve you well, I will see you in battle." He said. As he left her and went up the stairs and out to the wall.  
  
She strapped it to her waist, the leather band hanging heavily on her hips. She took the hilt in her hand feeling the familiar texture of the sword as it graced her fingers.  
  
Outside she heard the orcs, with their horns as they came closer to the fortress. The ground began to rumble beneath their feet. Caitlin gripped her sword now, closing her eyes, thinking of the brutality and bloodshed this battle would bring, the utter defeat and pounding they would endure through the night ahead. She knew the night would come soon, only moments now, and all would be darkness. Awaiting ten thousand demons whose only thought was your slaughter, her fingers trembled. Legolas stood just behind her. His tall shadow just over her shoulder. She felt the fear rise through her, constricting her breathing, she let out a breath as tears forced themselves out of her, "oh, god." She said she covered her mouth with her hand and backed into legolas slowly. "Hold me." She whispered as the ground shook even further to the beat of the orcs footsteps and his arms came about her. She leaned against him, tilting her face so her cheek touched his own as he bent his head to hers and his arms encircled her.  
  
She brought her hands around his as he stood there with her and held her close to the terrible beat of the enemy that lay just beyond the walls.  
  
"Legolas, I am not ready, my hand is to unsteady with a blade, my heart is to filled with troublesome thoughts, I do not have the focus to be a warrior." She said, grasping his hand tightly. "I am afraid." She said as she turned to face him  
  
"There is no shame in fear." He said holding her. "You told me to have faith in you, and I do. Yet now I have faith not only because of what I know you to be capable of, but because of what I have seen you capable of, you have shown more strength than many of my elven kind. You cannot falter now." He said.  
  
"LEGOLAS, YOU ARE NEEDED AT THE WALL!!!" yelled Gimli from above.  
  
Legolas searched Caitlin's eyes. "I will be by your side. We will look after eachother." he said. As he began to run up the stairs to the wall. "Come on. Come with me, fight by my side." He said as he stretched his hand out to her. Standing there with his eyes wide, fixed on her, his hand outstretched.  
  
"I- I have to go to the front on the north, with the Galadhirm." She said. "I must, I am needed there."  
  
Legolas's eyes sank with fear and despair as she spoke, and he came toward her with swiftness and a grace of movement she had previously never seen. He took her in his arms with silence lifting her up against him and passionately kissing her, feeling her hair fall around him, Her arms around his neck, his fingers pressing against the fabric of the linen in the spaces between the armor. As though this was the last embrace they would ever share.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!" they heard from above.  
  
"You have to go." She said as he still held her up to him, close, passionate, firm. The sky was dark now, black and lightless, her cheek caressed his face and she closed her eyes smelling his scent, as a tear fell to his face. "They call to you." She whispered. "You must go." She said As she lifted her head to face him and tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"You call to me." He said as he slowly lowered her to the ground. "You will always call to me." He said as he left her to go to the stair.  
  
Caitlin turned to go in the other direction, to the wall with haldir and his men. "Caitlin." Said Legolas. And she turned to look at him. "You will be in my sight," he said. As a last tear rolled down caitlins face, "Remember that I am still fighting with you." He said.  
  
And with that last word of encouragement, and one final glance, they both took their leave and ran up the stairs. To meet ten thousand demons in battle.  
  
Ok, this chapter is long and I hope dramatic. Because that was what I was going for. Aiko Alima  
  
Oh also, yes, the attack from the wargs was at night, and that is why it was so unexpected. 


	22. the rain and friends

Legolas ran up the stair, reaching the top as the orcs lay out before them. Legolas kept his eyes fixed on the wall to the right, down on the complete other side of the wall where many of the elves were standing and had their bows ready.  
He watched as Caitlin came up to the wall from the stair, her figure far away.  
  
"what is she doin over their?" asked Gimli with a questioning look to Legolas.  
  
"she says she must fight on the northern border of the perimiter." He responded as he watched her take her place amoung the first ranks, her small body easily distinguishable from the much taller and brouder elves.  
  
Gimli grumbled and lifted his axe, taking a step forward in her direction.  
  
"GIMLI." Yelled Aragorn, placing a hand on his shoulder. "do you forget what we promised, she has chosen her path, we must respect her judgement and have faith that she is responsible enough to know this is for the best , my friend."  
  
Gimli took a step back and looked Aragorn straight in the eyes. A serious and frustrated expression in his face. "I have a long memory, sir Aragorn, and I respect her as a warrior and a friend just as I would the greatest of my kin, and I did pleadge to follow her so that she is able to do what it is she must do," he took a pause before he continued. "I will also follow her rule as a general. But my first priority is to follow my own heart, and right now my heart sees a friend, who fights alone. So you will forgive me when I bid you goodbye and I march across this field of battle to join her." He said as he removed Aragorns hand and marched across the wall, crossing men, men with bows drawn. He marched as he heard the orcs dreadful horns. Gimli did not know how this battle would fair, who would win, if he would die. But the way he saw it, he could slip one day,fall on his head and die, so what greater way to die than in battle defending what is right and good. When he could see her more clearly and was about half way to Caitlin, Gimli stopped and turned, remembering something. "oh, young Princling!" he yelled, asparking Legolas's attention to him. "I can still kill more orcs than you on my worse day, lad." He yelled.  
  
Legolas smiled brightly, cupping his hand and yelling back. "and so we will see." He said.  
  
As Gimli continued down the long wall to his friend Caitlin.  
  
"never a dull moment around here." Said Aragorn. He saw Legolas looking at Caitlin off in the distance. "I am glad to see she is alright." He said  
  
"you did not greet her?" asked Legolas.  
  
"well I would have, but I don't think the Urukhai would be willing to wait while we had our little reunion." He said.  
  
"they might, did you ask them, maybe if you offered a cup of tea or something as they waited they might be more enclined." He said with a smile.  
  
"Gimli?" said caitlin with surprise as he came and stood next to her. Gimli what are you doing here? I thought you were needed on the southern front"  
  
"I am needed most by the side of my friend and finest training partner." He said as he stood beside her. His axe held firmly in his hand. "have you forgotten your training already? Arm yourself lassy." He said with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
Caitlin drew her sword. "Thank you." She said, turning to face the hoards of orcs and urukhai that lay like ants, a neverending field of them stretching across the landscape as far as the eye could see. All with weapons, bashing and stomping, a raging noise that echoed up to them, drawing fear and apprehension to the hearts of those who stood with bows ready at the walls.  
  
The sky then lit up, pouring rain on them as they prepared themselves for battle, In the dead of night, as the cold wind blew, and the freezing rain toppled them.  
  
"What is happening out their anyways?" said Gimli, As he stood on his tippy toes to try and see.  
  
Caitlin, though terrified, shaking with fear and riddled with doubt, could not resist the temptation to respond with that most classic of lines. "Shall I describe it to you, master Gimli, or would you like me to get you a box."  
  
Gimli looked up at her and smiled, As the orcs suddenly drew silent. Something had happended. Had she missed it? She looked out seeing an orc drop to the ground. Yes, she had missed the first shot, it had begun. The battle was upon them. Caitlin gripped Gomaithis, the sword of light, preying that she would wield it with skill as the creatures ran forward without fear, without hesitation, then the first vally was released.  
  
"war." She whispered, as they all took their positions and the enemy closed in around them. Caitlin narrowed her eyes, and breathed in a slow brooding breath, her brow wrinkled in determination as she thought of Elrond, thought of his fury in battle, his unrelenting zelousness and persision. The orcs feared his blade, through legend alone these creatures without fear, who did not know pain or death knew of the destruction his sword would left on any it encountered. They feared him because they knew that should they meet him in battle his weapon would be the last they saw. Caitlin gripped her sword further, bringing it up so she could hear its metal graze the stone ever so slightly as she brought it into an attack position. She held it their for a moment, so she could see the metal and the elvish written upon it.  
  
She vowed These creatures would know her blade. They would fear their demise upon the tip of this sword. She would bring blackness to them, as they had never dreamed could cover a mortal coil. Her legend would be known by orc as the bringer of the last breath.  
  
"LADDERS!!" cried Aragorn. As the darkness did indeed come.  
  
I am so sorry at how short this chapter is, I wanted to get this message to you but in order to do that I have to submit a chapter(no more author notes) no worrys the next will be action packed and have both character development and new twists and turns. I am going to try and keep the battle at helms deep as accurate to the battle tacktics used by the orcs in the movie as possible exept when it has to deviate for the purposes of this story so I think the next chapter will be about a week in the making so at the latest you should find yourself reading the next chapter on march 5th 2004. but if I can I will get it in sooner Love to all. Aiko Alima 


	23. the author returns

I am so terribly sorry to all of my readers. I deserve to be strung up by the toes and hung out to dry, I totally messed up and thought I had already downloaded this chapter on the correct date. I afterwards, went out of town and then when I returned I found my screw up. My excuss is so stupid and lame I should have paid more attention and in the future I will be more careful, I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Legolas ran up the stair, reaching the top. As the orcs lay out before them. Legolas kept his eyes fixed on the wall to the right, down on the complete other side of the buildings, where the Rohan people and soldiers had their bows ready.  
He watched as Caitlin came up to the wall from the stair, her figure far away.  
  
"What is she doin over there?" asked Gimli as he stood leaning on his axe next to Legolas, watching his gaze as it rested on Caitlin.  
  
"She says she must join the warriors on the northern borders." Said Legolas, never removing his gaze from her.  
  
Gimli looked shocked and shifted his axe from one hand to the other.  
  
"well like hell I am gonna let er fight alone." He said as he took off down the wall in the direction of Caitlin.  
  
"GIMLI." Said Legolas as he took hold of the dwarves arm. Stopping him in his tracks, he opened his mouth as though to speak but his eyes showed that his heart hesitated. "I- Gimli," he paused. Then took a breath, blowing it out in acceptance of Gimlis determination. "I cannot stop you, I must admit a part of me is glad to find her fighting by your side." He patted Gimli on the shoulder. "You be safe, and keep an eye on my progress, so you may watch me blow you away with my killings." He said. With a smile.  
  
Gimli started his run to the other side of the wall.  
  
"Never a dull moment around here, I am glad to see she is alright." Said Aragorn as Legolas turned to him.  
  
"You did not great her?"  
  
"Well I would like to, but I don't think the urukhai would appreciate being put second on my priority list." He said with a small smile as he drew his sword.  
  
"Perhaps if you offered them a beverage they would be more inclined to wait." Said Legolas as he turned to the vastness of the enemy before them. He heard Aragorn chuckle behind him as he drew his bow, one eye on his target below and the other on Caitlin.  
  
"GIMLI?" said Caitlin with surprise as he came and stood next to her.  
  
"Gimli, what are you doing here. Aren't you needed on the southern front."  
  
"Just draw your sword lassy, my place is by the side of a friend in need. I know I swore my allegiance to ya, but I also must fallow my heart and that means doin what I think is right." He said.  
  
She did so, and they both stood in silence next to eachother.  
  
"Thank you Gimli." She said. "For being my friend. I may not be able to say that later." She said softly as she heard the silence of the night broken with a crack of lightning and the sky opened up to pour rain on them all. "Thank me later lass. After the battle." He said as he gripped his ax with both hands.  
  
"What is happening out there anyways? It is oftly quiet when so many people are so close to eachother." he said.  
  
Remembering Legolas's response. "Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to get you a box?" she said with a great smile.  
  
The rain fell on their armor, a thousand tiny drops on them all.  
  
Caitlin replaced her helmet as she looked toward Gimli who smiled up at her. Then suddenly there was noise; Caitlin searched the field, had she missed it? Had she missed the first shot? Yes, she saw then the orcs running toward the wall, and the men shooting down at them.  
  
Arrows flew past her shoulders. "Duck!" yelled Gimli as he pulled her down to crouch beside him. "Don't BE FOOLISH CHILD," his voice getting louder and louder as the battle became louder and louder. "NOW, KEEP YOUR WITS ABOUT YA, DON'T TRY AND REACH OUT TO THE BATTLE, IT WILL BE HARD WITH NO BOW LASS. SO YA MUST STAY HERE WITH ME UNTIL THE BATTLE COMES TO YOU." He yelled as two elves shot valley after valley on either side of them.  
  
The elf to Caitlins right took an arrow in the chest, its rusted rough metal tip penetrating the armor just below his breastplate. He brought his hand up to the wound as he fell and turned, his eyes glazed over and his body falling over the side of the wall toward the orcs.  
  
"Ladders!!" Yelled Aragorn as orcs came in droves over the tops of the walls.  
  
"Yeah," yelled Gimli as he stood with enthusiasm to meet the orcs with his ax raised.  
  
A ladder landed directly above the spot Caitlin was crouching under and upon seeing the wooden top of the ladders frame, an orc began to leap on to the wall. Caitlin swung her sword, surprising the orc from underneath, slicing and killing the creature. Another followed as it tried to step off the ladder.  
She sliced again, cutting the orcs face causing it to fall backward. She lifted her foot, pushing with all her strength at the ladder causing it to fall again onto the orc from behind.  
  
"THREE ORCS ALREADY." Cried Gimli. Caitlin briefly looked up, perhaps legolas was closer then she had thought but she saw now of him.  
  
"IM ON 17." She heard Legolas's voice. From somewhere beyond the mass of clashing metal. She would have smiled at such humor but her attention was obviously occupied. She felt her body slammed into and swords as they harshly grazed her armor during times that she was engaged in battle with one orc or two. Her focus would be on one thing and another fight would back into her own as thousands of soldiers battled eachother in this small fort, it was in these times that she was extremely grateful for the tightly woven armor she wore.  
  
Her mind tried to make itself known as the adrenaline pumped through her body. She searched the field as she fought, looking for a familiar face among the warriors.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" cried Gimli as he threw an axe in the back of an orc that was ready to strike her. Caitlin turned, pulling the ax from the fallen orcs body.  
  
Her gaze met gimlis face, then seeing past him It was then a light that caught her eye, a blazing fire far below to the right of the wall. "Oh god." Gasped Caitlin as her heart sunk. The urukhai ran toward the drain, with the torch in hand, his intent to blow the wall.  
  
"GET DOWN, WARRIORS GET DOWN" she screamed. As she turned pushing as many allies as possible away from the blast zone.  
  
"GIMLI," she yelled as she saw the first and then the second arrow fly in vain at the fearless creature as he ran to the whole.  
  
Caitlin was directly under the blast zone. She bumped into someone and turned ready to defend herself as she also prepared to jump from the wall. It was Aragorn. What was he doing here. He was supposed to be down the wall and then after the blast, he was to lead the elven archers that were held in reserve just beyond the wall.  
  
But just as her eyes met Aragorns. "AR...."the cement beneath her feet rumbled and drew itself upwards. Hot air and smoke propelled her forward along with thousands of pounds of cement, rocks, boulders, dust, ash. And worst of all, bodies. The air met her and her body remained suspended in the air, she was unaware of any movement, of any sound, there was only the choking darkness of the dust. She couldn't tell that she was in fact flying through the air; toward the ground she felt only a weightlessness and the grip of her hand to the sword.  
  
She flew through the air and then, without warning, without mention of its future actions she landed.  
  
Her body slamming itself into the ground, molding the smooth surfaces of her contour to the flat hard unyielding dankness of the soil.  
  
Her eyes, her head was disoriented as movement and sound silenced but only for a moment. The next moment she moved her soar and aching muscles faster than their comfort would allow as she roused to her feet, her sword clasped with a white-knuckle grip over the hilt.  
  
Before her lay ten thousand orcs pouring in through the open blast zone, Gimli fighting alone against then,  
  
Where the bloody hell was Aragorn? She turned around determined to find his figure.  
  
But she saw none of him. There was no time. She turned swiftly again to look at Gimli, he would last not much longer.  
  
She ran to the forefront of the elves holding her sword up, allowing them to see its make. She knew they would recognize the legendary Gomaithis, the lightning bright blade of their queen, lady Galadriel.  
  
"GALADHIRM, ADVANCE!!!" she yelled as they all rushed forth, their blades ready to meet the orcs.  
  
She allowed them to pass, in defense of her friend, of the keep.  
  
"WARRIORS." She called at the last Elves in the ranks; they turned ready to follow her lead.  
  
"Go to Haldir." she cried. "Watch your leaders back." She yelled as she ran up with them to his side. Where he fought.  
  
She would not allow another to die, not now, not ever.  
  
She ran up with the seven elves, all ready to defend Haldir.  
  
The top of the stair was near, and she turned just before reaching the wall. Peering down at the water, where she had last seem Gimli fighting alone. She saw now, the fifty or so elves defending the wall, Aragorn as well, now stood their defending the gaping hole back to back with the dwarve.  
  
They were horrendously outnumbered with a thousand orcs coming in waves over the fewer and fewer elves as they fought and died down below.  
  
A painful feeling in her chest made it so hard for her to continue as she ran up to the place where Haldir stood with his sword ready. Caitlin wasted no time, as three of the elves fell in behind him and the remaining four continued on to the front. She stood knew that the  
  
The next chapter will be up soon. I thank you all so much for waiting and being so patient with me. Just to let you all know I will not stop posting, nor will I EVER again leave you without updates for more than a week unless I tell you ahead of time. 


	24. forced from me

To the comment about the vile giving Caitlin immortality that is certainly a possibility but only time will tell.  
  
P.s. the next chapter may be a bit late, my finals will be over in two weeks so I am hoping I can get a chapter out before then but should I not be able to I apologize.  
  
He stood, knowing that Aragorn and Gimli needed assistance, their lives hung in the balance around her decisions as she ran in the other direction. She passed orcs, feeling haldir would be close. Also feeling that Aragorn and Gimli would come closer to peril with every step she took, where was Legolas. She turned for a moment in hesitation, in an attempt to see the battle between the orcs and her friends that waged down below her in the drainage pipe.  
  
WHAMM  
  
She felt her feet fly up over her head as she was slammed into the concrete below, an orc who had rammed into her looming above. her brain did not register pain or word but instinctively searched for her sword which had fallen from her grasp for a moment as the smell of dirt and stone came to her. The orc raised its weapon up over its head at the moment when her hand found its familiar grip on the white blade. It was wedged under the armor of a fallen body that lay next to her. And her eyes widened and her breath drew in a gasp as through the dust filled air and screeching terrible noise of battle, she found the blade of her opponent coming down on her. She rolled to the right just as the blade came down, its impact sparking a bit as it hit the stone below. Caitlin found her grip on the hilt coming easier to her as it began sliding out from under the armor. To late to find the orc who was ready yet again to strike at her.  
  
THOCK THOCK THOCK  
  
Three arrows whizzed by her and into the creature that took a step back and then fell to the ground. Caitlin stood to her feet quickly and with great relief to find Legolas running toward her. She captured his eyes with her own as he came closer and closer, nodding with an expression that was both a gratitude and agnolignent of her undying affection for him. She then looked down to Aragorn and Gimli, knowing Legolas would follow her eye and know she meant for him to help their companions. He passed by her slowing for only a moment, to reach out his hand to graze her shoulder and affectionately extend it down her arm and hand in his continuing path down the stair to their friends. Caitlin felt his touch while she continued her own path in the other direction to Haldirs aid.  
  
She heard the horn, and the retreat call from the keep just as she reached haldirs side. She stood at his back as the other elves all fought around him. She screamed out a warrior yell as she recognized the orc that would strike the final blow to this majestic warrior. She ran at him with Gomathis, striking him down. She heard the cries of battle around her, as the orcs swarmed like ants around them. She turned to face him, and found he now stood alone, and the elven warriors who had stood by his side were now gone, she recognized the body that lay beside Haldir as being one of the elves she had accompanied to his aid. Then raising her eyes to haldir "we have to get to the keep..." she said as she sheathed her blood soaked sword. He stood there, and something about him just seemed off, as he stood their looking at her, his sword grasped loosely in his hand by his side. His arms seemed limp somehow and his body unmovable. She then realized that he was hurt, as she saw blood running down from his stomach. His sword fell from his hand to the ground and his body began to fall. Caitlin rushed over to him, catching him under her, positioning his body on her back as he became completely limp. "HALDIR, HALIR" she yelled as his she struggled to hold his weight with the weight of the armor. She had no way of knowing is he was dead of alive but she refused to give him over to deaths grasp now. She hoped he was simply unconscious but if she had moved to check him she would never be able to lift him. She lowered he body, bending her knees, spreading her legs slightly to ground herself even more and lowering her back so that his arms draped over her shoulders. "AAAARRRRGHGHGGH" she yelled as she lifted her body up and held his legs with her hands. She took the first few steps toward the keep with an agony from his weight with the only thing perpetuating her movement being the will of survival. She didn't know how she managed to move herself along but half way to the keep she saw orcs heading in her direction. She couldn't let go of Haldir, she couldn't leave another friend, not again. But just as they came close three elves stepped in out of nowhere, holding in her defense and creating a path to the keep. With a renewed since of power she trudged along even faster entering the protective walls with her elven guardians.  
  
Haldir was quickly taken from her shoulders, she turned to see his face but he was carried off before she could find any conclusion as to his death or life. She found that many soldiers ran to the gates and she knew the orcs were breaking through, they were everywhere, they felt like a swarm of insects engulfing the entire structure. She ran to the gate with a determination. The king was coming through an injury to his neck, she didn't have much time to think but she was sure she remembered his injury had been to the shoulder in the movie.  
  
Aragorn came rushing forth as barricades were being brought to the gates. "Caitlin come with me, he said as he took her hand and brought her through a doorway to a stair that led down. They stopped suddenly. "Now Caitlin when I toss you across we have to defend the doorway, the king needs more time." He said.  
  
Caitlin knew that they could defeat the orcs from the edge of the gates, but like Gimli she didn't know if she could jump the distance to the other side. "Aragorn, I cant jump that far." She said.  
  
"I will throw you over" he said as he got ready to jump with her.  
  
"where is Gimli." She said. Aragorn paused and lowered his eyes.  
  
"wh-what does that mean" Aragorn. She said with a dread in her voice. "WHAT DOES THAT LOOK MEAN ARA-" she said as he threw her across. Her mind was on her friend but she drew her sword as tears fell from her face. Was he alright? Her dread turned to anger, anger that they might have harmed him. And her fury shown through in her bloodshed. She fought with a vengance, she was tired, and for the first time she saw that the sky was beginning to show that coming day. The sun was not yet visible but the blue shade of morning covered the land with a blanket of mist.  
  
Caitlin took the initiative and so furious was she in battle that even as Aragorn pulled her away from the fight to the rope that hung from the wall she continued to attack.  
  
Legolas dropped the rope, seeing that Aragorn and Caitlin moved to grab it. Aragorn took hold of it and climbed up, giving Caitlin room to grab it. Legolas began to pull them up. His elven strength bringing them up more swiftly than ten humans. They ascended the wall swiftly and Caitlin could see Legolas at the top, she felt a great weight lifted, as she knew she would be soon in his embrace. Legolas saw them coming closer to him and as they did his heart seemed to lift and brighten at he prospect of holding her again. His strength was redoubled and he pulled even harder than before.  
  
Caitlin could see the top of the wall and Aragorn who was just above her reached his hand out, touching the cusp of the top of the wall. "AAH" she felt her foot tugged on, and looking down she saw a rope around her foot. "ARAGORN!!" she said as her leg was pulled from the rope. She took hold of the rope more tightly as Aragorn stretched down with one of his hands and tried to reach her. "Caitlin!!" yelled Legolas who tied off the rope. He leaned out over the railing and reached his hand out as far as he possibly could, trying to reach her hand. "Caitlin!!"  
  
The rope looped around her foot was being pulled by an orc, positioned not directly below her but further off, away from the wall, a long extended line far from the base of the wall. Other orcs began to join the one. Caitlin gritted her teeth, and clung desperately to the rope as they all began to be pulled from the wall. Caitlin squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her free leg around the rope as it was slowly pulled straight in the air away from the wall.  
  
"Aragorn, grab her, hurry, HURRY!!! He yelled as he saw a troll heading toward the base of the rope, he knew that should that troll get ahold of the rope Caitlin would never be able to hold on. She would be killed by the awaiting orcs.  
  
"I CANT REACH HER, LEGOLAS CLIMB OUT OVER ME, GRAB HER."  
  
Legolas climbed out over Aragorn grabbing caitlins arm. A smile came over her face as he touched her. "I have you." He said as he pulled her closer to him. He smiled. "Lego............................"  
  
"Caitlin NO!!!!" he yelled as the troll ran with the rope away from the wall. Taking Caitlin, forcing her grip from the rope and forcibly removing caitlins hand from Legolas grasp. He watched as though they took him as well. Caitlins face changed from its smile, as the rope went loose and flew in the air with her disappearing figure to the ground. The rope Aragorn and Legolas rested on fell as well, hitting the side of the wall once more. Legolas watched as caitlins body flew in the air and hit he ground skidding across the soil before the trolls grasp on the rope tightened once more, dragging her far from the keep and any allie in sight. "NO!!" Legolas yelled again, and he released his grasp on the rope, intent on helping her. Aragorn grabbed his arm. "Legolas, that path is only suicide." He said. "she cant be helped now."  
  
Legolas looked again, and saw none of her, only the sworms of orcs. All intent on killing them all.  
  
THE END  
  
Oh I wouldn't do that to you. But I bet you were scared there for a minute weren't you. Is Haldir dead? Is Gimli alright? Is Gimli dead? Is Caitlin dead? Well it would certainly be a morbid way of ending, but then I have seen really depressing endings before, here is another reader partisipation event, should Legolas jump from the rope after Caitlin, or should he not. I have idead and scenarios for both events and they will send the story in two VERY different directions but I cant decide, so its up to you. Review and tell me which you would like and I will put that in. Love Aiko Alima 


	25. peterpan syndrome

I hope you all read beyond "THE END" because the end has not come, not by a long shot, and I can tell that my little joke didn't go over so well with some of my readers. I haven't gotten much response in regard to the choice of Legolas so I will go with the one opinion that was raised and that was for Legolas to at Least TRY to save her.  
  
I would also like to thank Megan0, I hope I got your fanfic name right. For reading and reviewing the first couple of chapters.  
  
"No," cried Legolas. "Let me go." I must save her, I must go to her." he said as he struggled away from Aragorns grasp.  
  
"Legolas, this is madness, we will go after her, but together." He said as he released Legolas who took the rope. "We will ride out together," he said to Legolas.  
  
Legolas heard Aragorns words and knew he was right. "Aragorn, you have always been like a brother to me," be said as he placed a firm hand on Aragorns shoulder. "And it is for that reason that I know you will understand that she hasn't time for me to be as most elves and rationally think this through, I must go and hope you will follow as fast as your feet may carry you. She could be dying even now." He said as he looked down as the mist covered ground below and prepared himself to drop.  
  
"She could also be dead." Said Aragorn. Just as he was about to jump.  
  
Legolas looked up at him. "Were this Arwen, how would that fact change YOUR decision to jump." He said solemnly, in that raspy voice of passion that Aragorn had not seen in some time.  
  
"Were that the case, I would pray the fall killed me, but I would jump none the less." He said. And with Aragorns parting words Legolas jumped, into the mist below. With thousands of remaining orcs to great him with sharpened steel, all of them standing between him, and her.  
  
Caitlin was dragged by the Troll across the rocks and dirt away from the buildings, she felt her helmet come off and she reached around trying to find Gomaithis as the Troll stopped.  
  
She rolled over onto her back, getting ready to at the orc who approached her from behind. So focused was she on this one that when another came up and grabbed her by the neck she was unprepared. He swiftly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"So this is the girl." Said the orc as he peered at her, Caitlin took this opportunity, swinging her sword, striking the orc in the chest. He released her and staggered as the sword protruded from its chest, before falling to the ground. Caitlin tried to remove the imbedded weapon but it was lodged between his breastplate. She tugged with all her might as the other orcs surrounded her. She abandoned her task, seeing a small opening where fewer orcs swarmed in on her. She swiftly turned and ran toward it, an orc blocked her path and she ducked out of the way, sliding under his legs as the shale and loose rocks rolled her past the creature. She ran in the only place where orcs did not seem gathered, around a large boulder as the orcs pursued her. she was frantic. Meeting another orc around every turn. She ran into the arms of a large vile creature who held her fast, as the others came closer and closer. She elbowed him and scrambled free of his grasp. She ran looking behind her to see if they had seen which way she went. Then without warning, she heard a noise and just as she heard it, she fell to the ground against a hard yet furry beast. Looking up from the ground terror reached her as the warg loomed over her and attacked. It grabbed her calf, swinging her in the air in its jaws. "aaaAAAAAYYYHHHHH" She screamed as the beast tore though her leg and she felt the teeth chomp down harder on her leg. The warg threw her across the field as the rider reined it back. She lifted herself up, drawing the dagger from her belt, in preparation to fight. Blood poured from her leg and she leaned on the boulder. Steadying herself. She felt faint, as though she would pass out, but her grip on the dagger increased and she stood. She felt no pain from the leg; her body wouldn't let her feel it just yet. As a cold sweat came over her. She would not give in to this. And then she heard a strange noise a piercing loud sound that sent chills up and down her body but she could not listen. She stumbled forward; the orcs seemed preoccupied with trying to regain control of the warg. She did not know how she managed it, but she returned to the spot where the orc lay with her sword still embedded in it.  
  
She sheathed the dagger and lowered her body. Bending her knees and grasping the hilt of the sword with her blood soaked hands. She screamed out as she lifted with all her strength, blood poured out of her torn leg and as she screamed orcs took notice, and all began to approach her. She pulled and felt the sword rise a few inches. She lowered herself even more and tugged on it. Breaking it free of its trap. The orcs around her hesitated for a moment, all startled that she had her weapon now readily available to her. But only a moment.  
  
They began approaching her once more. And she rolled her shoulders back, leaning on her good leg and positioning the sword across her body. She thought of Gimli, was he all right? She didn't know. She had little hope that she would live to see the sun rise as she was surrounded by these creatures. But she wasn't dead yet, "who wants to accompany me in death" She whispered to herself, as a wind came up. They all approached and she began her attack. Swinging first at the closest orc just behind her. She sliced at its face, and then again at he orc beside the first. Caitlin remembered her vow at the beginning of this battle and she intended to keep it.  
  
Legolas turned and struck gracefully at the enemy beside him, fighting his way through the swarm of orcs that blocked his path. He heard her, heard her scream. A cry that brought him not only hope for her but a determination that elves know well, this was his first calling, the first time he had a glimpse of the yearning his kin had to the calling of the sea. This was so similar to that and yet so different. He heard her and knew in that instant he would redefine the word love, the experience of home. The white shores were not his home. She was. He was close, and as he fought he saw the form of her helmet lying on the ground. Then another cry, a noise, but as he heard it he felt an uneasiness, and then a sensation came over him. "No. Oh Valor no." he whispered, scarcely able to breath at the prospect. He HAD to get through to her, now.  
  
The gates opened up and Aragorn along with every able bodied solider galloped out to meet the orcs in battle. The orcs seemed to suddenly move forward like a coming of the tide as they went to meet the men on horseback. Legolas saw a path, a clearing to Caitlin. He wedged in between both orcs and horses as he ran to her.  
  
The sun was now just a glimpse away and a horn sounded off in the distance. Caitlin felt her heart lifted as the battle seemed to grow silent and the army of 2000 Rohirrim began their decent down the slopes. Lead by Gandalf. She watched them come, as she began to feel the pain in her leg. She whirled around, hoping, preying the orcs would be to distracted by the new warriors to want to fight her. She could feel her head spin and her breath heave in and out of her chest as the pain of her leg over whelmed her. She saw, through her blurred eyes a figure coming towards her. "Caitlin." She heard. But her eyes drifted off into the distance. She saw a troll, holding a rope up to the sky. It was peculiar to her. As the figure came closer and closer her eyes focused and she saw him. Legolas. He looked distressed and as she smiled to see him. She also saw a great figure loom over. Its shadow covering everything, and a great wind blew her hair. Her expression turned to terror as the dragon and Nazgul came down and grabbed the rope the troll held to the sky. It took off and as it did a line of both men and orc fell as the rope was carried into the sky from under their feet. Caitlin suddenly realized what was happening and she knelt down to detach the rope from her leg. The Nazgul flew further and further away and as she saw the last few feet being pulled up wards she lifted her head with a pleading expression on her face towards Legolas's eyes as she was pulled into the sky.  
  
The air was cold and she reached out her hand as she was lifted, just grazing the palm of Legolas's hand with her own at the last second, as he came to her.  
  
Gandalf, in the midst of battle saw the Nazgul and his eyes went wide as the beast took flight with Caitlin in tow. "As I live and breath!!" he exclaimed. And he took of in the direction of the nazgul, galloping on shadowfax.  
  
"THE BATTLE IS WON!!" yelled Eomer as he raised his sword and the remaining Orcs fled into the awaiting trees.  
  
Then turning his horse he saw Gandalf rush off after the dragon. Legolas leapt onto Aragorns horse, as they sped together after the wizard.  
  
"ROHIRRIM, LOOK TO THE EAST," Cried Eomer ordering his company to assist. All of them followed, swiftly, galloping across the dirt and soil, reaching the dry plains, two thousand warriors. All who soon caught up with Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
The Nazgul was far ahead, and gaining speed. Legolas could see Caitlin still clutching Gomaithis in her palm, upside down her leg a deep red, covered in blood. All the company could make out her figure, but only Legolas's elven eye could see the pain she was in.  
  
Caitlin did not see the thousands of warriors who followed far behind. And she thought for certain that she would be lost to the evil forces should she not do something. Caitlin lifted herself up with her abdominals, grabbing the rope with her sweaty, bloody palms and began to climb it. the creature seemed unaware or did not care of her activities as she climbed. She was determined at survive, she was strong, a warrior, a woman of great power and she could survive anything. As she reached the creatures leg she tied the end of the rope to the creatures foot, so that if the dragon dropped the rope, she would not plummet to her death.  
  
The rohirrim could see her climb the rope as they rode. "What madness possesses this woman that she would be so foolish as to attempt an escape from a dragon without assistance." He said as he rode alongside Gandalf. "no warrior has ever defeated a dragon alone." He said.  
  
Caitlin, having secured the rope, unsheathed the dagger and plunged it into the beast side. The nazgul rider and dragon turned sharply to the right as the dragon screeched in pain. It released the rope and Caitlin was thrown from her grasp. The angle of the dragon's flight though, now spun her down across the air. the rope went slack and when it was taught by her weight she swung with great speed down from the dragon's right side all the way around to the other left side of the beasts back. Her swinging was with such a force that the rope swung all the way around to the top of the dragon. Caitlin landed squarely on the top of the beast back. She unsheathed Gomaithis and even before the nazgul knew where she was, she swung the sword across its neck, severing its head, which fell loosely to the ground. The nazguls body fell as well, taking with it the reigns as the dragon tried to chomp and bite at her. the reigns, with the weight of the nazguls body attached to them, sent the beast hurling to the ground. Caitlin braced herself against the saddle. Tumbling down off the creature as it hit the earth. Caitlin turned quickly with her sword in hand rolling across the ground as the dragon was getting up and sliced its head, sending it with one fetal swoop tumbling across the grass.  
  
the thousands of warriors looked on as they rode toward her. Caitlin would have heard them, would have seen them, but she was so tired, and in so much pain. She knew she would be followed, her head was woozy. So leaning against her word she stuck the blade into the ground and sat on the grass, finding a peace in the knowledge that she had survived.  
  
The warriors all rode up and Caitlin was surprised to see them. They all seemed hesitant. Having never seen anything like this before.  
  
"by edoras..." gasped Eomer as he rode up to the dead dragon. The Rohirrim all seemed to be in shock as they stopped their horses, unsure what to do next.  
  
Legolas immediately jumped from the horse and ran over to Caitlin, as did Gandalf and Aragorn. Legolas ran and knelt beside her, and she raised her arms to him with a great smile. Greeting her he hugged her tightly. "oh, oww. Oww that hurts." She said as he released his grip.  
  
"oh, im sorry." He said as he stood. Extending his hand to help her up. "are you alright?" he said as she hoped on one foot and got to her feet, "no, im not alright?" she said.  
  
"can you walk." He asked, but then disregarded the question and picked her up, easing the pressure on her wound. "your leg, you have lost so much blood" he said as he climbed up onto Aragorns horse once more.  
  
"yes, I think I need a doctor" she said as her head spun even more.  
  
"she needs a healer." Said Legolas he hadn't realized just how far they were from the keep, they had ridden quite a ways and the journey back would be slow. He was afraid the journey would be to far to long.  
  
"can you go to the keep, fetch a healer" Said Aragorn.  
  
"yes, that we can, but our horses are weary, and have been running for to long. it would take any of us twice as long as yours." Said Gandalf.  
  
"that's fine, Legolas, Aragorn, go get the healer, I will ride with the rest and we will meet up again soon." Said Caitlin. She knew Legolas would ride swiftly and she felt she would be fine until his return.  
  
Legolas seemed for a moment, hesitant. But then nodded and helped Caitlin off the horse. He took a look back and then he and Aragorn left, to the keep.  
  
They watched the horse disappear over the horizon. They paused for a moment and then Eomer brought his horse next to Caitlin. "would you give me the honor of your company wizard." Said Eomer as he extended his hand to her.  
  
"yes. It would be my pleasure," she said. As she lifted her sore arm and helped herself up onto his horse.  
  
She sat herself down behind eomer, wrapping her arms around his back. As he rode.  
  
"I have never seen such a feat." He said. "I never thought it could be done." He continued. "Aragorn may be the rightful king of Gondor, but you wizard are the leader of hope." He slowed his horse a small bit so that they were just behind the others. "look, my lady, as they pass you how they lower their eyes and how many bring their hand to their chest. This is the sign they give only to their generals and their king. Now they grace you with their respect." He said.  
  
Caitlin seemed to raise her head up and straighten her back as she saw the men pass her. "and you, how do you feel?" asked Caitlin.  
  
Eomer was silent for a moment. "like I said, I have never seen anything like what I just saw. I can see why your friends follow you as they do."  
  
The next chapter will be up soon, I didn't have a stopping point really so I guess this is as good a place as any. Aiko alima 


	26. before thunder, silence

I am sorry for the delay and the huge paragraphs, the last chapter was over the top but I think that to show the bravery that has grown and the leadership that has grown in caitlins character I needed something the bordered on impossible. In the next few chapters we will find out the fate of both Haldir and Gimli as well as some more romance between our two favorite characters Caitlin and Legolas. The dynamic between some characters will change as the battle for middle earth draws to a peak. And finally the two lovable hobbits return, to all the merry and pippin fans I will try my best to show some dimension in their characters. I feel I have neglected them in this story and being a merry and pippin fan myself, that just wont stand. Caitlin will find out the repercussions of her role in middle earth so far and she will question her quest. Has she fulfilled it by being in the battle with the rohan people? Find out.....  
  
"DAMMIT YOU SHOW YOURSELF!!!!" she screamed, Caitlin was tired, tired of being confused and tired of being led around by riddles and prophesies. She saw before her, friends, dead. They had been struck down by the might of souron and she had this sense of helplessness, fear. She walked over gimli finding the image of herself, her body lying their, blood coming from her mouth. She coughed, this image of herself, she was not dead. Caitlin stood watching herself reach out to find gimlis hand, "Gimli." But he did not respond. As she watched this mirror of herself she noticed the eyes, as she lay their, her eyes were burnt. "g-gimli," she said as she touched his lifeless body the girl in front of her moved, lifting herself abit to touch gimlis face. Tears fell from the girls eyes. "g-gimli, I-I cant see." She said as she felt down his chest, finally resting on the blood that soaked his leather tunic.  
  
Caitlin stood watching this scene play out, of herself blind, dying, all the fellowship dying around her, the girl coughed again, and blood came from her mouth. She was dying. She rested her head on the dwarves chest trying to cry out with failing lungs and a body not strong enough to pursue her order, "LEGOLas..." she coughed again. "legolas...."  
  
Caitlin stood in shock as she watched herself die. She looked around finding legolas nowhere in sight.  
  
She just didn't understand, this was too much for her, this was horrible. She looked around finding nothing, no one.  
  
"LOOK ABOVE IT COMES DOWN!!!" yelled a voice, Caitlin turned to find behind her a thousand orcs,  
  
"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
she screeched and sat up reaching for her dagger. But finding she wore a cloth garment instead of her armor.  
  
"EASY, easy." Said eowyn as she rushed to Caitlins side.  
  
Caitlin looked around, seeing King Theoden to her right, lying in a bed beside her.  
  
Her screams awoke the king, raising his head to look at her as she sat up in her bed and Eowyn came to her side. "you need rest" said Eowyn trying to keep her in her bed, but Caitlin paid no attention as she bent to touch the bandage on her leg. She looked around, finding herself in a small room with only the king and herself but she heard noise just out the door. "How long have I been asleep." she said as she continued to look around and moved her feet to dangle over the edge, so that she could get out of bed.  
  
"five days." Said Eowyn who seemed to not know what to do as Caitlin rested her hand on the bedpost and readied herself to rise to her feet.  
  
"then I have rested quite enough." Said Caitlin in an assertive and demanding voice as she stood to her feet, using the bed post as a rest. Caitlin needed to find her friends, gimli. She could not wait. Caitlin longed for Legolas, she hadn't seen him in so long.  
  
"you were feverish, and your leg...." Eowyn looked down as she stopped.  
  
"Caitlin..."  
  
"Eowyn hand me that staff." She said, reaching her hand out to point at the staff resting against the adjacent wall.  
  
Eowyn did so but Caitlin could tell their was something that Eowyn wanted to tell her. something that was causing hesitation as she handed the tall wooden staff over to Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin took it and rested herself on it. she was not concerned with Eowyns hesitation at the moment. Caitlin could only think of seeing her loved ones again. She took a first step toward the door and heard a gasping voice from behind her, turning Caitlin saw it was the king. He sat up in his bed, one hand holding the bandage on his neck as he tried to speak.  
  
Caitlin stood tall when she saw his eyes upon her. he opened his mouth and a whisper came forth, just loud enough for her to hear. "Your will is that of the great cats of the mountains, a lion among all others who would bow their heads in defeat at even a fraction the pain you have endured. I say do not give up, venture forth wizard." His voice was barely there yet king theoden lost none of his power and presence, his words were strong and Caitlin felt strength return to her as this great king, and warrior praised her, she was humbled to be in such company as this great man.  
  
Caitlin nodded at his words and then turned to walk with the staff through the cloth that covered the wooden doorway. Caitlin was met with a grand room, filled with cots, a hundred at least, with injured soldiers and villagers; their chatter was subdued to a silence as she stood in survey of the scene. Whispers replaces the chatter that were once there as she took her first few steps down the hall with beds and warriors on either side of her. They all gazed at her as though they looked upon her with renewed eyes, was this truly the same group of people who feared her not so long ago?  
  
The room had stopped as she entered, with doctors and wounded alike simply staring at her, they moved from her path as she made her way down and all those who could walk and even some who probably shouldn't have walked, gathered about her as she moved.  
  
Caitlin felt a certain energy in the room, it wasn't love but was certainly something similar, a gathering respect, a regard to the affect that the moon has for the sun, a certain found beauty in the minds of these men, beyond Gandalf, never before had they respected and loved a person as they now showed Caitlin. Caitlin thought she would cry as she felt and understood their feelings. They showed it to her as they lined up in military fashion on either side of her, she continued to make her way down the hall as with each step the solders she passed brought their left hand in a fist to their heart, in a solute as she went through.  
  
Caitlin looked ahead, feeling strength and courage with these men. She reached the doorway and still with a limp left the room.  
  
This chapter is really short, I am in the middle of moving, juggling school and 2 jobs. Plus my mom is driving me crazy, she is helping me move and whenever she gets upset she starts yelling in elvish, I cant help but laugh and that gets her even more angry. Also I am being chased by an army of orcs to get all my stuff done. ( so give me a little slack right now. My next chapter should take some time but the next one will be looooong, really really long, and full of everything you all love about this story thank you 


	27. unexpected visitors

The walkway she entered loomed far out as Caitlin turned the corner, leaving the room.  
  
She heard Eowyn fallowing in her footsteps as the noise built back to its former state. Caitlin leaned on the staff. Still looking ahead at the hallway before her.  
  
She rested for a moment. Gathering her strength, feeling the pain in her leg. Then as Eowyn came to her side, Caitlin again took a step and then another, hobbling her way through the hall.  
  
"Wizard, at least dress yourself before leaving the infirmary." Said Eowyn who had now given up her plee to try and stop Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin stopped again looking down at the gown she wore, a thing she had not noticed before.  
  
"Quickly then, my friend." She said, in an acceptance that walking around in a nightgown would be of no use.  
  
Eowyn turned to leave... "Hold that request, shield maiden." Said a loud voice from the end of the hallway.  
  
Two stood in the shadows as both Caitlin and Eowyn peered at them. "It will be attended to." She was familiar to him, his voice was one she knew well, and as they stepped from the corner Caitlin bowed.  
  
"My lord Elrond." She stated with respect as he stepped toward her. His robes were elegant, a dark blue with silver sleeves. Caitlin noticed hadhafang, hanging from his belt.  
  
Legolas stood beside him, his hand almost reached out to grasp her as she bowed. His step toward her, held back. His face aching to reach her. Caitlin could see how he yerned to be with her. Caitlin as well felt her heart leap as he came forth, her body staid from embracing him by shear will alone.  
  
"I see you were to restless to await us in your chamber," he said. Caitlin heard his words, but her eyes staid locked on Legolas's face. "I know you are eager to great your companion, please do not deny your reunion on my account," he said.  
  
Before elrond was even finished, both Caitlin and Legolas were in each other's arms. Their lips meeting first, in a long passionate kiss. Caitlin wrapped her arms around his back as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.  
  
Elrond coughed, clearing his throat at the surprising scene before him. He brought his hands behind his back and tilted his head to face Eowyn who was standing on the other side of the Caitlin and Legolas.  
  
"I, um, guess she has grown close to her companions..." he said  
  
Eowyn who was equally surprised looked at him. "y yes, it would appear that is the case, my lord." Eowyn then took her leave, heading back into the hospital.  
  
Caitlin and Legolas released their embrace and faced Elrond. Feeling relieved. Caitlin smiled, feeling a great weight lifted from her as she was again united with Legolas.  
  
"I imagine that is a.....greeting among your people." He said with a small smile. "A 'hello, how are you' kind of thing. I can only imagine the surprise on dear Legolas's face, the FIRST time you introduced yourself in such a manner." He said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh yes my lord, he was certainly surprised, but I think he has grown quite accustomed to that particular cultural difference." She said with a small smile, as they again made their way out of the hall, Caitlin limping as they walked.  
  
"You are surprised to see me." Said Elrond as they walked to the main hall.  
  
"Yes, it was my assumption that you would stay in Rivendell." Said Caitlin.  
  
"And so I would have, but for my vision," he said. "Galadriel has seen it also." He stopped when they reached the gaila room that hung the flags of Ruhan. "the powers above have sent you to us as a guide. Those who fight to protect middle earth would do well to recognize how important you will be in the raging storm of sourons forces as they gather." He said.  
  
Elrond and Caitlin took their seats at the table as legolas stood just next to them.  
  
"This is a thing that has not gone unnoticed by the elves who, as you know are in the final stages of their time. Our ships leave the shores of this land to the race of men. But our affection and love of middle earth is no less. It is there fore our intention to leave you, its new guardian, with our blessing."  
  
Caitlin saw Aragorn enter through the door from the left. He stood at the doorway and nodded his head to Elrond, who greeted him in kind.  
  
Caitlin turned her attention back to Elrond. "My lord, your people have already given me so much, Queen Galadriel has presented me with her sword, which has saved my life more than once." She looked down at her injured leg for a moment before continuing. "I will not pretend to feel adequately prepared for the war to come. This battle was but a prelude to the death and destruction which awaits your forces my lord. But still I would ask nothing more of the elves, your time here has come to its end. And I know you long for your home in the gray havens, valinor." She said as she rose, painfully to her feet.  
  
"I thank you for your help, I know you have healed my leg as best you could, I recall the smell of your ointments that saturates the bandage." She said. Extending her hand to him.  
  
Elrond took it with confusion as she shook his hand. "oh, I forgot you don't... it's a greeting and a goodbye from my home." She said releasing his hand.  
  
Elrond looked at her suspiciously. And Caitlin laughed, realizing his joke.  
  
"don't worry my lord, I wont kiss you." She said with a laugh.  
  
Elrond smiled, and laughed. As Caitlin turned to leave. "Wait, we are not finished here." he said as he nodded to Aragorn who opened the door he had entered from.  
  
In walked five elven warriors, along with Haldir. Who carried a long slim object covered in cloth.  
  
Caitlin felt his presence, her joy that he was alive was suppressed as he came toward her. Surrounded by the elves, their postures befitting their graceful kind. Their formation never broken.  
  
Haldir smiled at her as he approached. He stopped a few feet in front of her and unwrapped the long object, kneeling to present it to her.  
  
Caitlin gasped as she recognized this ancient and legendary tool. She could scarcely breath as she lifted her fingers to touch it.  
  
"worthy of the great kings of my fathers, Gil-galad ech vaegannen matha aith helegin l orch gostatha; nin lniel na nguruthos hon essnln istatha: AIGLOS." Whispered Legolas.  
  
"yes, Aiglos, otherwise known as icicle, it is nine feet tall, the blade is recurved and almost two feet long, etched in brass filigree, it is a mighty weapon, and though light, can be wielded by only the most powerful of warriors. Its glaive like appearance is meant to be wielded two handed by the High king. Gil Galad." Stated Elrond.  
  
With trembling hands Caitlin took hold of the spear, as memories of its legend came rushing back to her. the blade was covered in a leather sheath, with gold filigree of leaves on it. she found her fingers fit neatly around grooves that seemed made for her in the middle of it.  
  
"we have adjusted its grip, to meet your small frame, but it will be useful to you as a walking staff, as well as a weapon when you need distance between you and your opponent." Said Elrond.  
  
"I trust it is of your approval." Said Haldir. As Caitlin took it with an astonished gaze on her face.  
  
"oh, Elrond...." Caitlin seemed to pay no attention to her leg as she released the other staff she had been using and replaced its support with Aiglos. Caitlin loved the long staff, it was one of her favorite weapons, one she could recall was the subject of hours and hours of painstaking practice. She remembered all the times she had been hit on the head by her staff at home, otherwise known as a rokushaku bow.  
  
She stepped back from the crowd, giving herself plenty of room, still mesmerized by the magnificent weapon that she held. She brought it out in front of herself and removed the leather casing from the blade, tossing it to Legolas.  
  
She brought it in front of her, the blade glistening in the light, breathed a final breath of stillness and then began swinging it through her grip, striking and defeating imaginary orcs in all directions as the length of the staff reached her targets and simultaneously brought back the familiarity she had felt at home when working with the rokushaku bow.  
  
She swung the blade, trying to find the weapons balance with its metal blade. She found that her body adjusted its movement to remove pressure from her injured leg, something she had not expected. But still accepted with happiness.  
  
She came to a stop, bringing the blade back to its original point in front of her. Legolas smiled at her, throwing the sheath back to her, allowing her to replace it as she smiled back at him.  
  
"this is more than I ever could have hoped for." She said. Bowing to them. "with all my heart, I thank you." She said  
  
"your thanks are unwanted, only your promise to wield this weapon with the same fury and passion as you demonstrated beside me in battle." Said Haldir with a bow.  
  
"I am glad to see you are well." She said. And though she thought it might be inappropriate, she walked to haldir and hugged him.  
  
Haldir, at first seemed to not know what to do, as he was unaccustomed with such emotional, affectionate, humans. but he hugged her back after a moment.  
  
Caitlin could feel the love in the room as she released Haldir.  
  
Caitlin turned her attention back to Elrond, Aragorn, and Legolas, who stood by the table, with the elves.  
  
"I am sorry sire, but I must retire if I am to regain my strength further, I accept this gift happily and I thank you all." She said.  
  
"just one more thing, and then I will allow you to depart." He said as he approached.  
  
Caitlin smiled as he stopped in front of her.  
  
He stood there for a moment. Then extended his arms and gave her a hug. "we have given all we can to this home we love so dearly, we have lived among the beings of this place for thousands of years, and now as our time passes away, we are sent a gift from above. One final act of love and courage . may the grace of the Valinor, protect you my child, for evil awaits you on your path."  
  
He released her and she stood holding his hands. she didn't know if she would see him again. Elrond was so magnificent, a true picture of elven grace and poise.  
  
"will I see you later on, my lord?" she said, reluctant to hear his answer. Fearing he was to leave right away.  
  
Elrond smiled and nodded to her, telling her that she would see him again before he departed. She smiled at him and released his grasp allowing him to turn to aragorn and speak with him.  
  
Caitlin leaned back to find Legolas standing there. She closed her eyes for a moment bathing in the comfort of his skin  
  
Legolas felt her lean against him, as the others were conversing.  
  
"will you walk with me?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Caitlin turned to him, taking his hand as they slipped out of the room unnoticed.  
  
They walked in silence until they were far from the great hall. passing through the corridors.  
  
"where are you taking me?" said Caitlin as Legolas as he stood outside a large doorway. Not really caring where they were going, just happy to be with him again.  
  
"I stayed by your side day and night while you were sick," he said as he grasped her hand tightly. "you spoke of me, and of your home, Cailfornia." Legolas spoke as though he couldn't say the rest but it wasn't a sad or uncomfortable silence as he thoughtfully chose his words.  
  
Caitlin felt the warmth from his hands and the scent of him. She could scarcely hold back the temptation to hold onto him and never let go as he spoke.  
  
"Elrond is here for more than the ceremony of that glave you hold in your hand, though he will not speak of it to anyone, I scene he is waiting for the opportune moment to speak with you about it." said Legolas as he opened the door.  
  
Legolas could see her thoughts in the way she held his hands, the way she looked at him. and as he opened the door he felt a sigh of relief exhale from his breath and he knew it was because she was with him again. he wanted to sweep her from her feet and never let her down. Embrace her in his arms wile her hair fell around them.  
  
"oh, legolas, this is so beautiful." She said as they entered the room. a bed was against the wall to the left, and a fireplace was on the opposite wall of the doorway. The room was enriched in dark wood with pillows and blankets that resembled the ones found from lothlorien. The flag of the elven warriors of lothlorien hung from the ceiling and a seating area was under the flag with a small coffee table. It was surrounded by flowers, and candles, and the white arches resembled a blend of both elvish and ruhan design. to the right an archway led to a balcony its rounded peaks covered in dark violet cloth which whimsically blew in the mid day air from the mountains that lay stretched out far from edoras. Green ivy crept its way in from the balcony and was making its way up the pillars that led out to the balcony.  
  
"the king redesigned this room in your honor." Said Legolas.  
  
Caitlin made her way around the room, feeling the soft light green fabric on the bed and then hobbling out to the balcony. Legolas watched her explore the details of the room.  
  
Caitlin came back in from the balcony and directed her attention to him.  
  
She practically ran to him, and dropping the glave to the ground she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him passionately. Legolas met her eagerly as they both felt eachother. "I .....was....so .....worried.....about you." Said Legolas as he lifted her up off the ground. Caitlin could feel the serenity of this moment. How much she loved him. The quiet nature of their love. Caitlin closed her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder. If only they could be together. Up until now she had taken their love as something the moment gave her, a gift for her services in this war. But she loved him completely, and now the realization of their love dawned on her. for her love, Legolas would bind himself eternally to her. and when she died, he would remain alone, without this kind of connection with anyone, forever. For a brief moment Caitlin opened her eyes and felt her love, selfish.  
  
Suddenly the doors swung open and gandalf came rushing through in a sea of chattering noises and men.  
  
"quickly, ready yourself, Edoras is under attack!!!"  
  
ahhhhhh, oh man this was a long time coming. No worries. The next chapter will be no later than one week. I swear.  
  
I love you all for being so loyal and patient with writers who are mean and leave you hanging.  
  
Love aikoalima 


	28. i am mortal

Caitlins eyes became wide with shock as gandalf spoke, "under attack" she heard over and over in her head. This was not supposed to be happening.  
  
Her mind filled with questions, as she reviewed every action, every moment, every breathe she had taken since arriving in middle earth, somehow thinking she might find a time that she had caused this change in the story line. Could she have prevented this?  
  
Was this somehow related to her purpose here in middle earth?  
  
Remembering the battle at helms deep, the horror of blood and steel, and now this awful chain of events. Nothing seemed certain. Nothing was set in stone, or written onto the page as unchanging history. There was no guarantee of success in the coming battles, or even the outcome of war.  
  
Middle earth stood upon the presuppose of destruction, held from the flame of defeat by a thread of hope that lingered faintly in the minds of the citizens who called this their home.  
  
Caitlin glanced a moment down at her leg, bandaged and wounded. She saw the faces of the young boys and men who had died by her side at helms deep. The blood soaked fields of the once proud and beautiful hills of ruhan that haunted her dreams flashed before her eyes, and for the first time in the long months she had fought the demons of mordor, she began to doubt.  
  
This realization scared her more than any orc, more than any enemy, and suddenly she felt very heavy, with the weight this world had placed upon her shoulders.  
  
Hiding her thoughts from even her own conscious mind Caitlin placed a determined look on her face.  
  
"Where is my armor." She said in a low voice. "They must not reach the city gates, we will go out and meet them"  
  
A guard bowed and ran from the room to retrieve her gear.  
  
"You cant...." Said legolas grasping her arm as she began to move from the room with gandalf and the ten or so men who had accompanied him. His words were cut short as he saw the expression on her face.  
  
"CANT...." Responded Caitlin. How could he presume such a thing. this was war, the closest thing to the fires of hell any mortal could conceive of. Her voice was full of anger, anger that legolas could seem so blind to the true reality of their situation. "I don't have time for this. Legolas. Let....me...go." she said, but he did not. Only held her more firmly.  
  
"Caitlin, you are hurt, you cannot fight now, it is unreasonable."  
  
His words enraged her, perhaps more so because of what she had just realized, but still her feelings could not hide themselves. "Legolas, do you think this is a game, this is war, do you not understand that if we don't make a stand we will all die. I know mortality is a thing you are still getting yeust to but make no mistake all mortals die legolas,...I will die..... And it is therefore our journeys through life, not our destinations... that makes it all worth while." Legolas released her his face showing how unexpected her harshness had been to him. She stood their still for a moment. "I-I don't mean to hurt you, but you must understand that we can either sit here and wait for them to kill us, or we can go out and make a stand, have a chance. That is the only two options us mortals have. And I think you know me well enough by now to know that I refuse to sit and do nothing about my own fate, if I am to die, let it be for this, this is worth dying for." Caitlin lowered her head, and began to walk from the room, somewhat ashamed now that her words had been spoken. Hearing them come from her lips fro the first time.  
  
Legolas did not know what to say, never expecting such things from her. He felt that she was right, such a despairing thing, how right she was. "Do you believe you will die..." he said, still reviewing it over in his own head.  
  
Caitlin stopped in her tracks, leaning on the staff, but still facing the doorway. "No legolas, I know that I will, perhaps not today, but someday, I will no longer exist here.... did you forget, all mortals die my beautiful elf, all mortals die." the words were painful to speak to him, because deep down she knew the words meant something different than they did to her.  
  
Truthfully it was painful for him to hear such blunt truth from her, and deep down inside him, he knew he had denied it to himself, her mortality, he had lived every moment with her for the moment, never thinking of just how much their love was eternally doomed. To him, a mortal life was a single day, a season that would pass in moments. Her life, and their love was a mere shadow, a breeze of air through his life.  
  
Oh, valinor, if only her body had the strength of her will, the passion of her heart, she would live longer than any elf...how could she live such a short time, and have such wisdom as he had never seen in any elf. If only his embrace would still the crashing waves of time. If only he could hold her tight, breaking mortality's hold on her.  
  
A great sorrow flooded his heart, and with a chill turning his blood cold. As he watched her standing there. His heart sank further still and the overwhelming despair felt as though it would crush his lungs. Without a word he swiftly walked from the room felling that if he stayed he would never recover.  
  
Caitlin made no move to stop him, knowing that her words had struck a cord with him. And it hurt her to see him like that.  
  
Caitlin watched as legolas swiftly went from the room, and her eye softened, and tears began to well up as she watched him leave, hurt and sad.  
  
"Wizard," said a voice.  
  
Caitlin was startled for a moment, turning to see the guard standing there who had gone in search of her armor.  
  
"wizard, I am afraid your armor is no where to be found, lady eowyn sent these down to you until your gear may be located." He held out folded cloth and her belt, which carried on it her dagger and sword, gomaithis.  
  
"thank you" she said, taking the clothing from him.  
  
A few minutes later Caitlin was dressed in a gown similar to the one she had on before, with her weapons.  
  
She made her way out to the stables, in search of asufeld, as all around edoras every person was either bunkering down, preparing for invasion, or readying themselves to go out and meet the enemy on horseback. Entering the stables, was hard enough, with every available horse being tacked up by soldiers and farmers alike. Caitlin's presence did not go unnoticed though, as every person seemed to be staring at her through the corner of their eye as they tacked up their horses.  
  
"May I help you wizard." Said a man who was tacking up his horse next to asufeld.  
  
"yes, thank you..."  
  
"gwain," he said as he lifted her saddle up onto the horse and began to tack up asufeld for her. "my name is gwain. Sir wizard" Caitlin appreciated the help, knowing she would be unable to do the task alone with her injury. Gwain seemed a loyal man, loyal to edoras she noted as she glanced at his armor adorned with every color and insignia of the horse people. He was a large man, larger than any other warrior she had seem among the ranks of edoras before, or any other army. Even the elves, he was tall, and muscular, with a stocky build, and wild unkempt blond dreadlocks that reached below his shoulders. He finished his task of tacking up asufeld, and without any prompting lifted Caitlin up onto the saddle. Gwain reminded her much of the character colossus from the x men, she thought. As he then smiled a wide smile, revealing a large grid of broken teeth to her. perhaps colossus was a bit brighter than this man she thought, but smiled back and thanked him for his help. She took hold of the spear with increased force, and unclasped the leather casing, placing it in the saddle. Then leading asufeld out of the stables, galloped towards the growing party of warriors who stood just in front of the doors to edoras.  
  
An opening formed as she rode up, allowing her to pass to the front of the line, where she found Legolas, aragorn, and eomer, leading them.  
  
Caitlin wondered what type of force they would be facing, how many orcs would it be? It couldn't be a force from mordor, their troops wouldn't make it here so quickly. She thought it could only be reinforcements from souromon but if that were the case, that would mean, merry and pippen were unable to defeat him.  
  
"where is Gandalf?" she asked.  
  
"he has asked us to wait here, he wishes to see the troops for himself before we go out." Said eomer.  
  
"You mean he hasn't seen them already?"  
  
"No a scout spotted a large force moving against us, no one else has seen them."  
  
Caitlin didn't like this, their was something wrong with this situation, why would souron move against edoras before gondor? The city at their doorstep after suffering such a large defeat from helms deep?  
  
Caitlin couldn't figure it out, but the one thing she did know was that gandalf had gone out to face whatever awaited them alone.  
  
She knew he could take care of himself, yet if he should fall now, she feared all would be lost in the coming battle.  
  
"open this gate," she said to Eomer.  
  
"gandalf has said..."  
  
"DO IT...NOW!!" demanded Caitlin. And eomer gave the order. The gate opened slowly, but as soon as it was wide enough to allow her to pass through she took off.  
  
"YAH, GO ASUFELD!!!"  
  
She galloped along the grassy soil from the city gates, heading straight out into the landscape. Hearing another set of hoof prints behind her Caitlin saw through the corner of her eye legolas close by her flank. Galloping with her.  
  
"Oh my god......" she said as they both came to a stop, at the site they saw.  
  
"This, this cannot be true, it has to be an illusion." Said Legolas as he saw with unbelieving eyes.  
  
"Its....the dwarves, they....their must be hundreds of them." Said Caitlin as she peered down the valley.  
  
Indeed, down the valley, Caitlin saw gandalf riding shadowfax, as hundreds of dwarves cam up the hill side beside him.  
  
Caitlin and legolas rode towards them and a single dwarf broke the ranks, coming with delight towards Caitlin and legolas.  
  
"GIMLI!!" Caitlin was so overjoyed to see him. Her friend, she was so worried that something had happened to him.  
  
"The race of dwarves has found much reason to join this crusade, and three hundred of their finest warriors have agreed to fight along side men, and the woman sent from the earth to protect us all." Said gandalf, who seemed very proud to find friend instead of foe on the other side of the edoras walls. "I suspect that many in edoras will be pleased a this change in events." He said.  
  
This chapter was a little shorter than expected but after receiving one hundred reviews, I was just so happy that I had to post now. Love aiko alima 


	29. you are immortal

"I thought you were dead!" said Caitlin as she held asufelds reigns and walked beside gimli through the stables.  
  
"don't be foolish lass, im a dwarf." He said proudly as he puffed out his chest a little. Caitlin could see that having other dwarves in the city had brought him great pride in his people, more even than usual.  
  
"and what of you, my friend?" asked Gimli as he glanced down at her leg, and then out at Legolas who was on the other side of the stables attending to his horse.  
  
"me, oh gimli, don't be foolish, its only a scratch, im human after all." She said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. Then smiled brightly at him.  
  
"I wasn't talkin about the leg, I mean your other more serious wound, in your heart." He said with a low voice.  
  
The smile disappeared from her face and she stopped walking. Caitlin glanced over at Legolas who acted as though he had never met her before. never looking at her. Caitlin secretly cursed gimlis ability to read her so well. He could see how she suffered from Legolas's cold shoulder. Caitlin knew legolas wasn't intentionally brushing her off, but he had things to deal with on his own and he didn't need her interfering.  
  
"that is a complicated story Gimli." She said, hoping he would simply drop the subject. She handed Asufeld over to one of the stable boys and then with spear in hand, she went as quickly as she could from the stables with Gimli close on her heals.  
  
"you wouldn't be trying to avoid the subject now would you?" said Gimli as she slowly made her way up the stares to the doors. She silently cursed her injury, and how inconvenient it made getaways. "come on girl, you cant avoid this forever." He said.  
  
Caitlin could feel herself becoming annoyed. "Gimli, please, im not ready to talk about this yet." She said. everything seemed to be happening so fast, the dwarves, and her leg, Legolas being so distant with her..... There just wasn't any time for Caitlin to sort through her emotions. She loved legolas, but it was selfish and quite frankly ignorant for them to continue on without taking any notice of the fact that she was mortal, and he was not.  
  
Caitlin sighed with relief as she saw eomer coming towards her. with an expression on his face that told her she would be engulfed in his conversation for quite some time.  
  
"wizard, it is wonderful to see you," he said as he took her hand. "here let me help you." He said as he lifted her up the last few steps. "you are needed in the great hall, we are preparing the celebration for our victory at helms deep."  
  
"you haven't had that yet?" asked Caitlin as she was bustled through the doorway by eomers guidance. Leaving gimli behind.  
  
"no, the men felt it wouldn't be right without you there, have you heard that gandalf and king theoden travel to the tower of the white wizard." He said as he continued to lead her along.  
  
"no I hadn't heard that," she responded as Eomer continued through the hall.  
  
"then you are quite out of the loop." He said as he walked with her through the corridors.  
  
"Eomer, I thank you for the enlightening information but, sir, where the hell are we going." Caitlin pulled away from his grasp on her hand and stood, she had had quite enough of him pulling her around like a child.  
  
"I have a surprise for you, wizard, we, had been working on it ever since you were injured. You spoke in your sleep, some of it in a strange tong, most likely of your people. But what we gathered of it we made for you." He said as he opened a door just to the left of where they were standing.  
  
.....................................,..........,...................................,.........,...........  
  
"Legolas," said Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas," he said again, finally gaining the elfs attention. "do you have a moment."  
  
"yes, aragorn." He said as he left his task in the stable to join Aragorn outside. They both walked down the path. "they are preparing a celebration tonight. Will you be attending?"  
  
"is that why you asked to speak with me?" asked Legolas.  
  
"no, I was making conversation my old friend, but I know you like to get to the point so here it is. I have watched as you and Caitlin have become.....close...and I am concerned that perhaps you have not taken into consideration all of the consequences involved in such things." He said.  
  
"you sound like Caitlin, I don't understand what is so difficult, love....is love." He said.  
  
Aragorn turned away from legolas for a moment. In thought of arwyn.  
  
"you are to old to believe the sayings of poets and optimist, you know life does not run the same simple path as the songs we sing around the fires. Love is more complicated and treacherous than that." he said as his fingers grazed the pendant evenstar around his neck.  
  
"that was what I held as truth before loving her. poets and optimist seem wiser now that she is here, their must be a way for our love to survive..... for me...to bind myself eternally to her..."  
  
"do not speak the language of fools legolas." Said Aragorn in a harsh and demanding tone. "do your character greater justice by seeing the truth." His hand clasped on legolas's shoulder. "if you love her, you will allow her to find love within her grasp. To love an immortal....means living every day with the knowledge that you doom the perfect immortal life of your lover to despair and torment." He said  
  
"I am willing to make that sacrifice...for her." said Legolas.  
  
"BUT IS SHE,...is she ready to take that on, to live and age, until her body is withered and dying, while you remain whole and young and.....when she dies....the last breathe she takes will be one of sorrow, that you loved for only a moment of your life, only to waist your heart for every other." His eyes looked to the ground as he finished feeling the anguish he brought to his friend, while also feeling the pain in his own heart, for arwyn.  
  
"I ask you only to consider what I have said, as your friend." He said. "I will say no more, I have said my peace." Aragorn then left Legolas, heading up the stairs to the hall.  
  
Legolas felt his heart sink, as he headed back to the stables, leaning against the wall he closed his eyes, tightly, feeling the pain well up in him. 


	30. letting go to love

Legolas refused to believe there was no hope, Caitlin had taught him that much. Love is precious, and a connection between two spirits is rare, even for elfs.  
  
Caitlin peered out at the beautiful design that lay before her. A suit of armor, her armor, from the elven people now was adorned with red, white and blue patterns, which covered the entire thing. All but a sun on the breastplate, the symbol of the king of Edoras.  
  
"You spoke of your people, of their war, is your country at war?" asked Eomer.  
  
"Yes. We are at war, though your warfare is quite different from middle earth." She responded as her hand traced the line of the designs.  
  
"But people die?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes, to many people die, on both sides of all war in my world." She said. With sadness in her heart.  
  
"Then you must honor them, where this armor when you fight for our us, you fight for our home when you could be fighting to defend your own," he said.  
  
He called forth three women who all bowed to Caitlin and stood before her. "These are the finest seamstresses in our land, tell them of your flag, and they shall create it for you. You will carry it into battle with us, a reminder to all of middle earth that the gods have sent you from a far away land because they mean for our struggle to succeed." He said.  
  
"That is enough Eomer." Said a whispering voice from behind Caitlin. She turned to see king theoden, a bandage still draping his neck. "Surely this young lady has seen and talked enough of our gifts, so many gifts, and yet she still will have to actually use them, a far harder task." He said as he came up to her with a smile and took her hand.  
  
"Will you walk with me."  
  
"Of course my lord." She said. Eomer seemed disappointed as she left him, as though he had some other purpose for speaking with her.  
  
"You are young girl." Said Theoden as they walked along the balcony.  
  
"Some would say so my lord, certainly younger in years than any other here." she said, curious as to where he was going with his questioning.  
  
"aah, yes. The key word being in 'years'" he said with a smile and a small chuckle. "You are older than even I am child."  
  
Caitlin didn't know weather that was a compliment or not but she allowed the old king to finish without interruption.  
  
"You carry so many burdens on your shoulders, you have your own purpose to discover here in middle earth I know, you also have to stay alive, these battles can be a tricky thing, you must be sharp, strong, wise, a leader of nations. You carry the hope of an entire world in your every word." Theoden stopped and sat on the edge of the balcony, playing with a flower he had plucked from the wandering vine. He paused and breathed in as a gust of wind blew by. "....and you have love to discover and work through. I am some what ashamed to find myself asking you to add yet another burden to your already weighted down mind, but I must ask you none the less." Caitlin could barely hear him now as his voice began to deteriorate from his wound. "I cannot lead my people without words, you are a seer, a wizard, will you ride with me into battle, wherever that may be. After all we are short one commander now that we have an entire dwarve army to coordinate with and I-I cannot be the king I must while my voice is gone."  
  
"It will return my lord?" she asked  
  
"No, the healers say it will soon fade away until I can no longer speak."  
  
The thought unsettled her, to lead an army into battle, less than a year ago, all she was looking to lead was the yoga classes. "What of Eomer, can he not take this honor."  
  
"No. Eomer must lead the second company. Will you help me."  
  
Caitlin didn't quite know what to say, she didn't know weather she could do it. Would she be able to lead an army. "I don't know my lord, I love your people but this is something I must think on." She said, her voice was so tired, her heart was weary and her mind raced.  
  
"Then I will await your answer when you are ready to give it." said theoden.  
  
"Thank you." Said Caitlin as she headed out across the balcony. She had to get to her room, this, whole thing was just over whelming, she had to think, to sleep, to just slow down, it had been non stop since she had awakened and her leg was throbbing, she leaned more and more on the spear and every step became more painful than the last.  
  
But perhaps it wasn't theoden, the dwarves, the war, it wasn't that at all, it was Legolas. She loved him so much, why did she have to even bring up the subject of their differences, why couldn't she just be content to be happy. To live without worrying about their future. Caitlin could die in the battles to come, why waist the time they were given now, she was so confused, and hurt.  
  
As she made her way slowly down the wooden corridors she could feel the tears begin to form. She brushed them away from her face telling herself she would not cry.  
  
Trying to remember which path led to her room, Caitlin passed by two hallways. All the doors looked the same, every hallway looked the same. How was anyone supposed to find their way around. The sky must have been dark by now, because the only thing lighting her way was the torches.  
  
Thinking perhaps she had taken a wrong turn and getting frustrated, Caitlin turned around to go again in the other direction. Her foot caught on a jagged stone in the floor tile and she went crashing down, sending the spear sliding down the hall.  
  
"SHIT!!!" she screamed. Caitlin was so upset, frustrated, and sad. She was so lost, in this maze, her leg was so painful and now her toe hurt like hell also. She sat up onto her rear and leaned against the wall, the tears couldn't have been stopped by anything short of a miracle now, and Caitlin was glad to stop fighting them. There was nothing for her to do other than cry.  
  
"I think you dropped something." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Caitlin looked up to see Legolas holding the spear. Caitlin put on a smile as the tears ran down her face. "You know..sniff... that damned thing is...sniff... more trouble than help." She said between the sniffles.  
  
"Yeah, didn't do much good for Gil Galad either," he said.  
  
Caitlin laughed a bit at his playfulness for a moment until her tears came back again. "Oh, Legolas, I....i just...im so..."  
  
Legolas leaned down and kissed her, sweeping her up into his arms before she had even the slightest chance to tell him how miserable she was, how frustrating this whole thing was, how much she wished everything to be simple, for their love to be easy.  
  
"shshsh, just don't think about it now, just let it be, for one more night." He said.  
  
How eagerly, she accepted his words, how wonderful it was to simply feel, not think, just feel. Just let go and find herself hanging in the peaceful embrace of his arms. Where no war could interfere and reality was only what they made it.  
  
Legolas felt content with her their, and he too happily doused the flame of reality in her warmth, at least for now.  
  
They both understood that sooner or later they would have to face the truth, but each also needed time to love first, they needed eachother.  
  
Legolas was an elf, a race which took joy in love and in making love. And yet, through the thousands of years he had been alive; to be spiritually inspired through love had always been something no other being could manifest in him. To love so dearly and truly as to awaken the soul of another.  
  
Caitlin opened gates of his heart that he never knew existed. She showed his spirit what love was. She took his breath away every time she grazed her hand against his, every time she stared at him. Her strength inspired him, and her vulnerability showed him flawlessness like he had never thought of it before. It was her imperfections, which made her so perfect for him.  
  
And as they both lay together on her bed. She closed her eyes. Feeling his arms resting around her. She fit so nicely in his grasp. As her head rested close to his chest. She moved her face to breath in the scent from his shirt feeling the soft fabric with her nose, as his chin rested lightly on the top of her head.  
  
The room was quite, with the nighttime breeze blowing softly through the curtains from the balcony being the only sound. The moonlight shown a dull blue through to the room illuminating their bodies with a soft sheen. A few candles were lit next to the bed, which flickered as the cold night air blew in.  
  
Caitlin snuggled closer to legolas as the night became colder and he lifted the heavy down blanket up over their bodies.  
  
"I will always love you, Legolas." She said as she opened her eyes. Kissing his chest.  
  
Legolas released her a bit and moved his head to face hers. "You have never had to speak it my love, it seems now an injustice, to call my connection with you love. Such a simple word, to small to show our true meaning." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"It is more than words." She said, holding him tightly. "I want to make love to you Legolas." She said as she buried her face in his chest. Running her hand up his side, to his back...  
  
"And I you," he said as he kissed her deeply. "No more words." he ran his hand up from behind her back to her side, caressing her stomach....  
  
IMPORTANT: i seem to have been churning out chapters by the day lately, though none of them are very long. I don't know how long this trend will last, but I haven't been receiving many reviews, I hope to get more in the near future so please, please review, tell me if I suck or you like where I am going with all of this....  
  
Ok, I know this is a rated R fic, but I couldn't quite understand the line that I could and couldn't cross, so I decided to make a love scene as tasteful as I could. I hope no one was offended if I crossed any lines and that no one was offended if I didn't cross enough lines. But either way, this is what was the result. 


	31. how peaceful we liethen souron

Legolas and Caitlin lay together, their naked bodies entwined with both the blanket and one another. Illuminated now by only the candles; as they descended further down the wick, leaving large pools of wax on the table. The moon had long since risen into the sky, unable now, to shine its dull light to them.  
  
The wind was stronger now, cold and musky from its long voyage across the plains of Edoras to rest close to their embrace. It brought with it leaves and small amounts of debris which collected on the floor by the posts of the bed, rustling further across the floor with every gust.  
  
Caitlin smelled the cold night air as she was nestled in his warmth, feeling the smoothness of his skin against her own.  
  
Their fingers played together, curling over his palm, feeling the prints along his fingertips. Tracing the line of her hand, the pale wrinkling of her knuckles against his own. He brought her hand to his lips. Kissing each finger.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her back, drawing her closer to him, resting his head against the pillow as her face rested against his neck; her long hair cascading over them both.  
  
Caitlin lifted the blanket again over them, before nestling back into her former position against him. All she wanted now was to sleep, with him beside her, it was the only time she truly rested, when he was next to her. No nightmares. No orcs. No war. Just love, just comfort. Could happiness be so simple? This was all it took, all she ever needed, ever wanted, to lay here in the arms of this man she loved so dearly. Find the silence, the peace, that only exists between her and him. Not even forever, she didn't need this forever, just every so often, was all.  
She was never cold with him here, never sad. Legolas saw through to a part of her heart that was good, and courageous. A part of her strength that allowed her to be vulnerable without threat of judgment. It was safe with him. Safe to feel scared, safe to be brave, safe to be hurt. He would never feel threatened by her strength, never be uncompassionate to her fear. She loved his raspy deep voice when he was serious and his playful humor that lived under his elvish unfeeling exterior. She knew she was protected by him, from any enemy, from any darkness. She was home wherever he was, at peace with him.  
  
"Oio naa elealla alasse, Lle naa vanima, cormamin lindua ele lle." Said Legolas in a soft voice as he held her.  
  
"You are speaking in elvish." Said Caitlin.  
  
"A keen observation my love." Said Legolas with a smile. "I was saying how much I love you, how beautiful you are and how long I have awaited your return to me." He said  
  
"Return? What do you mean." Said Caitlin as she played with his hair.  
  
"When elves die, our spirit is given a choice, it can either return to middle earth, and be reborn, or it can go to the valor, where it awaits the end of middle earth. Our spirits are forever linked to this land, and though many of my people go to the gray havens, we are now and forever a part of middle earth. Our spirits may only rest when middle earth has died and all its beings gone." He said. "You and I were meant to be together, I believe we have met before, our spirits are...joined...and now we have again returned to one another." He said as he closed his eyes. Smelling her hair.  
  
Caitlin smiled at the thought; perhaps it was true, perhaps they were meant to be together...  
  
"Have you felt the calling? The urge to return to valinor with your people?" she asked. With closed eyes as she ran his hair through her fingertips. A smile on her face.  
  
Legolas paused for a moment, thinking of what he would say. He stroked the back of her head gently with his palm, moving strands of hair from her face.  
  
"I have never been to the gray havens. I was born here in middle earth, some say they hear their home calling to them in mirkwood, which is far from any shoreline. Others say that once they have seen the ocean that the urge is undeniable. For me, I have never seen the sea, never felt that middle earth wasn't my home. But still there is a piece of me that comes alive only when the wind's breath carries with it the sea air across my path. A certain old instinctive wisdom that understands the peace I will find in my home of valor. I understand the calling. I can feel it is a part of me. But it is as though I can smell the rain coming from the darkening clouds but can never feel the wetness of it on my skin. My understanding will always be incomplete until I truly feel and experience it."  
  
Caitlin knew that he would feel the calling, before this war was over, and then years from now he would return home to valor with Gimli.  
  
She hugged him more tightly as the thought crossed her mind, how he would leave middle earth.....  
  
Suddenly Legolas sat up. Alert, he peered out at the window.  
  
"What, what is it?" asked Caitlin. Concerned as she sat up.  
  
Legolas swiftly got out of bed. "Souron is here!!!" he said as he swiftly put on his pants.  
  
"Stay here!!" he said in a stern voice as he headed out the door.  
  
Oh, god, that's right, how could she be so dumb. Of course this was the night of the celebration. She and Legolas had been so.... preoccupied.... that they had forgotten all about it. She heard the faint noise of men down the hall. the party was still going on, but hadn't noticed it until now. Pippin would take hold of the orb, but that shouldn't have happened until later....their was no time to think on it, she stumbled out of bed, sheets wrapped tightly around her body and paying no mind to her injured leg, she bolted out the door after Legolas.  
  
She ran down the hall, following Legolas as quickly as she could. Man, that elf could run.  
  
She rounded a corner and found the open door. Pippin had hold of the orb, his eyes white. How long had he been holding it? He could die.  
  
Aragorn should have been here by now, but no he wasn't.... Legolas turned to find her standing there as she took action. She had no time to waist and without the slightest hesitation she flew past Legolas and Gandalf, grabbing the orb from pippin who fell backwards unmoving.  
  
"AAAAHhhHHHHhhhaahh." The pain was intense as the red light surrounded her. She felt him, souron, his eye piercing the folds of her mind. Caitlin sunk to her knees. "No, stop, aahhh..." she felt him inside her head, trying to find more, find more on the ring, anything more. He surrounded every memory she was not protecting. Every moment of happiness, he learned of her home, of her apartment, of her cat, her roommate. Her parents, the ring....no not the ring, she refused passage as he cut ever deeper into her consciousness. Pippin, he was searching for more on pippin, whom he believed had the ring. He dug deeper into her mind, using every outlet to bring it out of her. He learned of her insight.... He knows she can see into the future. But she refused to allow him past her will power. He became enraged, overwhelming her with pain. As every nerve felt like it was on fire. "AAAAAHAHAAHAHHA." She screamed.  
  
He searched for her knowledge, her insight into the future. Caitlin had to show him where she would be, souron would attack edoras if she didn't do something about it.  
  
"GONDOR!!! She screamed in her mind, "GONDOR!!" She knew souron had a force ready to attack gondor already, she did not want to bring the battle here, where she didn't know what would happen, where the city was not nearly as well protected.  
  
But he dig further, trying to find out about every warrior she knew of, he was searching for...for.... Aragorn.  
  
Caitlin knew, she could see into his mind as well as he could into hers.  
  
Souron was afraid!  
  
Afraid of Aragorn, the wielder of narsil.  
  
Caitlin stopped him their, she would not allow him to see further, her mind was the one place no other had any right to...ever,  
  
"STOP, YOU CANNOT ENTER HERE!!!!" She screamed, forcing his will out of her thoughts, her memories. Souron faded from her mind, back into the orb. It slid from her hands and rolled across the floor as she collapsed to the ground and Gandalf placed a blanket over it.  
  
"Fool of a took...!!!" yelled Gandalf. He went to Pippins side, he wasn't breathing.  
  
"Gandalf, Caitlin isn't breathing." Legolas was frantic, as he cradled her head in his lap, "Gandalf!!" he yelled again.  
  
"Give me a moment elf,!!" he said as he focused on Pippin. "He's coming around."  
  
Pippin looked at Gandalf. "Look at me Pippin." Said Gandalf as he made certain Pippin was all right.  
  
"GANDALF!!!" yelled Legolas; she was blue now, still not breathing.  
  
Gandalf swiftly came over to Caitlin and placed his hand over her forehead, he muttered softly words. And Caitlin gasped as air filled her lungs. "Thank valor..." said Legolas desperately as he cradled her to his chest.  
  
Caitlin coughed and wrapped her arms weakly around his neck. "Its alright, im fine, im fine." She said as strength returned and she clung to him more tightly.  
  
"Now, how did you even get in here pippin, shouldn't you be at the party." Said Gandalf, not to happy about this at all.  
  
"Its still going on?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes, said Gimli, "its only about 11 or so." He said.  
  
"It is expected to go on until at least 3 am." He said as Gandalf was scolding pippin.  
  
A crowd had formed outside the room, and Caitlin was suddenly very aware of her attire. Wearing a sheet wasn't quite the fashion statement she had hoped for.  
  
Legolas also. Though not so exposed as Caitlin was wearing only his pants. Caitlin glanced at the gathering crowd and then looked at Legolas. "Um...Legolas..." she said. That was all he had to hear to know what she was thinking. And without waiting another moment he took her hand and began to lead her through the crowd of people back to their room.  
  
Everyone was swarming around them, so many men. All their to see what was happening but equally enthusiastic about the famous wizard woman making an appearance.  
  
Caitlin was small, even smaller than the average woman, so the crowd seemed to loom in over her as they made their way through it.  
  
"Hey that's her, the wizard." Someone yelled.  
  
"Please let me through." She said as she tied the sheet more tightly around herself.  
  
They seemed endless, not allowing her to move much. "Legolas maybe we should go back." She said, as the crowd got larger and larger. They were so close to her, all wanting to touch her, see her, see the woman who defeated the dragon. The seer who would save middle earth. Caitlin was so confused, as more and more faces appeared, they were treating her like some kind of celebrity. Legolas and Caitlin were completely surrounded now and unable to move at all. People pushed past one another and the space between Caitlin and the people in front and behind her became smaller and smaller.  
  
She began to loose her grip on Legolas's hand and she called out to him. "Legoals, your hand." Everyone was pushing and making noise and she thought for a moment she heard his voice but it was drowned out by the mass of people, the music from the celebration.  
  
She lost his grip and couldn't see him. The crowd was pushing her further and further from where she wanted to be. Someone yelled that they couldn't get through and shoved the man in front. He fell into her, sending her crashing to the ground. She yelled for Legolas again as someone stepped on her injured leg. She pulled it to her. But she couldn't get up. There were so many people. Not enough room as everyone was packed in.  
  
"PLEASE!!!" she yelled s she tried to get up again. Her leg throbbing and bleeding.  
  
"STAND ASIDE!!! STAND ASIDE!!!" The crowed parted and Caitlin gratefully accepted the two arms that reached for her and scooped her up. She would have felt foolish, like in the movie 'the bodyguard' but for the fact that her leg hurt so much.  
  
"Thank you." She said a she looked to see Eomer holding her, his hair was brushed and his beard was trimmed, Caitlin noticed that his cloths were fitted and clean and he smelled slightly of lilac and jasmine. A drastic contrast from every other time she had seen him, when he was sweaty and unkempt. He smiled down at her and gripped her tightly as they made their way through the crowd, Caitlin looked around for Legolas but didn't see him. She felt Eomers hands on her as he carried her through the crowd, and had she been wearing anything else, she probably would not have noticed his touch, but a sheet leaves nothing to the imagination. Its thin material would allow him to feel her as though she were nude. Caitlin knew Eomer had no negative or sexual intentions with her but still she looked for Legolas with more determination, knowing she would feel more comfortable with him there.  
  
The crowd still thick with the people who all wanted a piece of her. And they moved slowly through the swarming crowd.  
  
Caitlin say no sign of Legolas until she heard a voice from somewhere in the crowd. "Caitlin!!"  
  
"Legolas!!" she called back. Eager to see him.  
  
Eomer frowned a bit as she yelled into the crowd. "I am sorry about this wizard, I never expected this kind of reaction to you." He said looking down at her. "Perhaps it was in poor judgment to dedicate this celebration not only to our victory at Helms deep but to your bravery." He said.  
  
"You did this for me?" she asked, touched at the gesture,  
  
"Yes, it was to be a surprise but when you didn't show up, the crowd got somewhat restless." He said. "Perhaps if you promised them to attend the rest of the event, things might settle down." He said.  
  
The people were loud and noisy, and it didn't take long for Caitlin to make up her mind. "I think that might be a good idea, for public safety at least." She said.  
  
"Alright then," he said, and turned in another direction making his way over to a chair. "Hold on." Eomer jumped onto a table. The crowd cheered at her presence and when she put her hand up they quieted down. "Thank you for such a warm welcome." She began, and through the crowd she spotted Legolas and smiled at him. "I will be joining you for the rest of the evening, I apologize for my absence and if you would just make a path for me to get through I will return shortly for the celebration." The crowd went wild and formed a path allowing Eomer to jump down with her. Legolas moved through the crowd, meeting her half way.  
  
"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he asked, yelling so she could hear.  
  
Caitlin opened her mouth to answer but Eomer interrupted her. "Her leg was stepped on, i should take her to receive a new bandage from the infirmary before returning to the celebrations." He said.  
  
"Thank you Eomer but I am fine, Legolas will take me back to my room," she said. "I will see you shortly."  
  
Eomer looked disappointed but put her down, he watched as she hoped on one foot with Legolas from the crowd. "Take care of her elf." He whispered. Before returning to the celebration.  
  
"I guess that does it for your romantic night." Said Caitlin with a smile. As they reached her room.  
  
"Well...." Said Legolas as he lifted her up into his arms and swung the door open. "I think we have at least twenty minutes before we absolutely have to be back." He said with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Well aren't we optimistic." Said Caitlin with a huge smile, as they walked through the room and she closed it behind them. She kissed him, long and passionate. Wrapping her arms around his neck and adjusting her feet so she wrapped her legs around his hips. Legolas kissed her lips moving down her neck as she clung to him and he began untucking the sheet from her body. They reached the bed and he leaned, lying over her. Caitlin kissed him on the lips, helping him unbutton his pants. He ran his hand down the sheet which seemed intent on clinging to her body.  
  
"OUW, oh, sweetie, my leg." She said with pain.  
  
"Oh, omine, im sorry." He said, stopping immediately to look at her leg.  
  
Caitlin lifted herself up smiling, "did you just call me, omine." She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, yes, it means, I guess you would say, sprite, or nymph, like a spirit of water, or air or earth,." He said.  
  
"He hehe," she laughed,  
  
"Its stupid." He said.  
  
"No. No I like it, please keep using it. Its beautiful." She said.  
  
Having ruined their moment Caitlin and Legolas instead. Wrapped her leg and got ready for the celebration.  
  
The next chapter is going to be kind of silly, it will be the party chapter and I hope I don't get anyone out of character though I am trying to put a light hearted spin on things. p.s. the next chapter will be up either tonight or tomarrow morning. Love aiko alima 


	32. loosing it

"Real smooth Eomer," said Gwain. "Don't look at me like you don't know what im talking about," he said with a grin.  
  
"Don't imply what you know nothing about Gwain." Said Eomer as he took a sip of his drink. "I just admire her as a fellow warrior, she fights well."  
  
" 'She fights well', that sounds like another way of putting 'I love her'." said Gain with a smile as he nudged Eomer. "You got all dressed up for her and everything, don't try to deny it."  
  
"And what if I do, she cant truly believe anything can come out of her and the elf," he sighed. "What would you do my friend, what should I tell her."  
  
"Don't ask me eomer." Said Gwain as he threw his hands up, "she reminds me of my sister, I wouldn't know what to say to her." he said,  
  
"Look here she comes, man, she looks so good." Said Eomer. As he watched Caitlin come into the room.  
  
"Yeah, and she's with Legolas." Said Gwain.  
  
"Hold this." Said Eomer as he handed gwain his drink.  
  
"Go on don Juan." Said Gwain. As eomer headed over to Caitlin.  
  
But before he got there Aragorn took her arm, leading her into the midst of the party, "Caitlin it is so good to see you are feeling better." He said as he led her over to the table.  
  
"A round o drinks over here," he said.  
  
The table cheered as the drinks came around. "Oh, thank you Aragorn, but no, I really am not much of a drinker...."  
  
"Nonsense, you're here to celebrate. You wouldn't want to dishonor the fallen by not celebrating properly." Said the man across the table.  
  
"Well. No I guess not she said as she took the mug in her hand. She and the table made a toast, to their success and she sipped the mug.  
  
"No way, don't stop their, drink the whole thing lass." Said Gimli who came over to her. And tilted the glass up to her lips. She swallowed gluggs of the dark liquid, polishing the glass. Then setting the mug down on the table with a thud.  
  
The table roared in approval.  
  
"Another round!!" yelled someone.  
  
"Oh, oh no, I cant really, I have to speak with someone." She said looking for Legolas. She had been so disappointed that they were cut short by the orb, she was also very tired already, she just wanted to be with him.  
  
But the drink arrived just as she was about to leave and they were so insistent, that she gave in.  
  
"So how's the plan of telling her you love her and sweeping her off her feet so you two can kill souron and have lots of babies going?" Said Gwain with a laugh as Eomer arrived back by the corner they were occupying.  
  
"Just peachy," he said with a scowl at his friend's dismissal. "Here, give me that drink, I think I need to loosen up a bit before I go back in their." he said. Gwain handed him the drink and Eomer finished the whole glass.  
  
"So did that work?" said Gwain knowing it didn't.  
  
"No," he said as he looked into his empty glass. "I need another." Said eomer,  
  
Gwain was so entertained by his friend's nervous composure. Eomer was usually a man of strength, a war like man who never fiddled with the affairs of love; so to see him like this was so unusual and hilarious.  
  
"You had better watch it, you have had three already." He said. As he handed Eomer another mug full.  
  
"Ill be fine, I just need to loosen up, get in the game of things." He said.  
  
The party continued through the night, passing 1 am.  
  
"Have you seen Legolas, I haven't seen him all night." Asked Gandalf to Aragorn.  
  
"I saw him earlier on the balcony, these kinds of things are not typically his scene," said Aragorn. "Any news of Frodo," asked Aragron with hope.  
  
"None, and I fear there will be none," said Gandalf.  
  
"Do you believe he has fallen." Said Aragorn.  
  
"If souron had the ring we would know it, he would take corporeal form and his armies would be marching on out gates even now."  
  
"There is one way we might find out..." said Aragorn, peering at Caitlin.  
  
"Should we risk asking her to tell us? It could change the course of history," said Gandalf,  
  
"We don't know if history should or should not be changed, for all we know the future she knows dooms middle earth to death, the future could be defeat."  
  
"Would she fight so fiercely if she felt we would be doomed?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"Perhaps she fights so hard because she knows we are doomed if she does not."  
  
"She would tell us if we asked." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Nothing is certain now, tomorrow I ride to Gondor. So I will leave this decision up to you, think on it carefully and send word to me when you can, but Aragorn, I ask you, not to question her for another two days should you choose to, she will have much to deal with between now and then and does not need another decision weighing heavy on her heart." Said Gandalf. "Now I take my leave, and go to bed, I have a long journey ahead of me."  
  
Eomer stood before Caitlin, "did you need something Lord Eomer?" asked Caitlin from her seat, she was seeing double but managed to pretend she wasn't.  
  
Eomer took a seat next to her. His vision not so good either. "Um, please just call me Eomer." He said as he took another sip of his 7th glass of ale. "Um...i.....ill be right back wizard." He said as he stood again and went swiftly over to the bar.  
  
"Can I get another." He asked.  
  
"But you've got one already sir." Said the barkeep. Pointing to the half full glass in his hand.  
  
"Uh, this one is stale can I have another," he said and he took another glass. He was so drunk.  
  
Over by the table Gimli could feel that he was getting a wee bit tipsy, he looked over at Caitlin who was staring out into space as the guy next to her was giving her a step-by-step description of how to gut an orc just as you would a pig.  
  
"Gimli" Caitlin whispered over to him.  
  
Gimli came over to her, and she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "G- gimli....hiccup....i thin....i mit be...just aliddle drunk." She said. She was leaning so far over in her chair that she fell over.  
  
"Yeah, lass I think ya just might be..." he said as he helped her up. "How many did ya have girl." He said as he steadied her.  
  
"ooooooohh, not so many.....jusss, 3, an then plus 4, so...oh...and...then the other2 or something...." she put up her fingers trying to figure out how many she had. "....so, tha....makes...11,..." she said with a smile that she had figured it out. "Hey, I don't have 11 fingers?" she said scratching her head.  
  
"Really lass, well that is quite enough I think." No wonder she was drunk, Gimli had only had 6 and he was starting to feel the buzz.  
  
"Here, come with me," he said as he led her across the room. Through the crowded people. "Here lass, take a seat here then, im gonna go look for Legolas," he said as he sat her down, in a chair.  
  
"Oh, yeah, legolaaaas....hes cuddly...." She said with a smile and hugged herself. As Gimli walked off to find him.  
  
Caitlin was horribly drunk, completely wasted. The only coherent thought in her mind was of Legolas, that she really needed to find him.  
  
Caitlin knew he wasn't much for parties so he must have been close by. Caitlin got up from the chair and wabbled about looking for him.  
  
She headed through a doorway, that she thought might lead her to the balcony.  
  
"Wizard." A voice sounded in the dark room. "Wizard, I have been looking for you." Said Eomer.  
  
"Legolas." She whispered, "I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERY WHERE." She said loudly.  
  
"shshs, you don't have to yell," he said. His ears were ringing as his drunkenness took its toll.  
  
"So you understand how I feel?" he asked as he came close to her.  
  
"Of course I do, I feel the same way my love." She said. They were both so drunk and the room was so dark that all they saw was what they wanted to see. To Caitlin all she saw was Legolas, and in Eomers eyes Caitlin was in love with him.  
  
Eomer came close to her, kissing her on the mouth, deeply, passionately. Wrapping himself around her.  
  
But the kiss was different to her, she knew this was not him, not Legolas.  
  
"W-wait, who...." She started but her head was so woosy, the words wouldn't come out.  
  
"Wait, how could we wait....we have been waiting for so long." He said as he kissed her down her neck. She tilted her head back and pushed slightly on his chest, maybe he would just go away. "We can't wait any longer..." he said as he took the strap of her dress and slid it down off her shoulder, kissing her further. "I love you." He professed as he kissed her shoulder. He held her for a moment, trying to wait for her answer. "Wizard?" but she did not respond. "Caitlin?" but she still did not respond.  
  
She had fallen asleep.  
  
Eomer lifted her head a bit from its tilted position. "Caitl-" he was cut short by a fist slamming into his jaw. Eomer flew to the floor. Caitlin slipped out of his grasp into Legola's awaiting arms.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doin?!!!" yelled Gimli to Eomer. But he did not move from the floor.  
  
Gimli leaned over to examine him, "he's asleep lad." He said to Legolas who held Caitlin as she rested on his chest.  
  
"You hit him so hard he fell asleep." Said Legoals. To Gimli.  
  
"Well, he was being inappropriate with my girl here, the poor lass, she's so drunk, and this bastard tries to take advantage of er."  
  
"I think he was drunk as well Gimli." Said Legolas. "Eomer is an honorable man and I doubt he would do anything to hurt Caitlin."  
  
"Aren't you mad about this." Asked Gimli who was quite worked up.  
  
"Gimli, the man was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing."  
  
"Well it sure is a good thing we got here when we did." yelled Gimli.  
  
Gimli looked at Legolas as he held the sleeping Caitlin, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck as though she were dancing with him.  
  
"I don't believe you lad." Said Gimli, "you love her more than anything, and I can't believe you would react to this so calmly." He shifted his feet. "What the hell is going on with ya!!"  
  
"Nothing Gimli, I, really am fine."  
  
"Stop it ya stubborn elf, I spoke with Caitlin, I saw how upset she was today, how she cried in pain over ya." Gimli stepped closer to Legolas, his words becoming more and more heated with anger and frustration.  
  
"she cried?" asked Legolas, peering down at her once more.  
  
"maybe not on the outside elf, but I know a broken heart when I see one. Don't you dare do that to her again." He said pointing at Caitlin who lay silently in his grasp.  
  
"things are more complicated now...there are truths we have to face." He said. "As Arigorn said: love is strong.....but not strong enough to bridge the gap between mortal and immortal." He said. As he cast his head down, Legolas could feel the horrible truth echoing through his heart, breaking its hope that their love would survive.  
  
Gimli was enraged at his words. Legolas had promised him, sworn to him that he would never hurt her, never cause her pain. "YOU COWARD!!!" he sneered at Legolas, "how could you give up so easily, over this, over some....drunken mistake....she is worth more than that!!!"  
  
"shsshs, you will wake her." said Legolas. As he leaned her softly against the wall allowing her to lie down.  
  
"then let her wake!! Let her hear from your own lips that you are giving up." Continued Gimli, getting even closer to him now that Caitlin was out of the way. "'love cannot bridge the gap between mortal and immortal' what crap." He continued. "then am I to understand that our friendship is also under the same guidelines!! How foolish can you be if you truly believe that the love you share with Caitlin is confined to the youth she has now or that a little thing like death could part her from you." He yelled with fury. "I thought you saw that she has strength enough in her to find her way back to you. I thought you had proved me wrong Legolas, I thought you had show me that elflings were more than just a race of pretty faces with a superiority concept. I can see now that I was horribly wrong. You will never understand true love." He yelled. "You do not love her at all!!"  
  
Legolas had heard enough, felt enough pain from those he loved, first this undeniable fact of love, and now Gimli, his heart could take no more. Gimli had swung the final blow when he had said Legolas did not love Caitlin, nothing could be further from the truth. He loved her so much that he was willing to walk away from her, let her find love elsewhere. How could he say that. it hurt even more coming from Gimli, from the truest friend he had ever known. And in his words Legolas had found his breaking point, his heart had bled enough and would hear no more....  
  
He swung with his fist, punching Gimli across the face. In an act of anger, in a loss of control. The peace his elvish kind had instilled for thousands of years seemed nonexistent in that moment. The grace his people knew was lost as his hand struck his friend.  
  
Gimli and Legolas looked at eachother in shock, both as stunned as the other.  
  
"G-gimli...I..."  
  
but Gimli put up his hand, stopping his words.  
  
"Im going to bed, I cant take this anymore,worrien all the damn time about the girl, she's in battles with ....well orcs and now this, ,,,,its just to much for a dwarve ya know... this is just....its just not right ...." He said solemnly, "you know I love her, I don't want to see her unhappy, but lad I love you to ya know, and...I hope one day you recognize that I don't mean to hurt you by telling you the truth. What I mean to do is be a good friend." and without another word he left the room. Leaving Legolas to his own shame.  
  
He felt he was no longer worthy of the title elf, as he looked as his hand. How could he be so untamed. It was a thing Legolas had never experience before, the loss of himself.  
  
WOW!! I debated for so long weather I should put this final scene in. it has always been a pet peeve of mine when I read fics that portray Legolas as being this jealousy emotional creature who is more insecure about the relationship than the ninny girl he is with. So I tread lightly when I approach the subject of anger with his character. I try to consider the fact that he is an elf, a race that have an easy time expressing love and joy but have lived so long that they have grown wiser than to turn to jealousy, violence, anger or any of the such when responding to life.  
  
But with this scene I bent my own rules a bit when writing it, trying to consider all that Legolas was being put through and also wanting a true turning point in how things are progressing. Remember the final battle is just around the corner, and everyone senses that the end of the war...(whatever the outcome)... is near.  
  
For legolas the end of the war means 2 possible things. 1 that the world could survive and his relationship not. 2 the world end, along with the relationship. 


	33. gone

Aragorn watched as a clouded figure; his movements swift and unchecked, entered the stables. The party had long since passed and for some time now the only distraction he could find from his thoughts of arwen were the crickets as they sang to the wind far out in the pasture lands. Aragorn thought it unusual that someone other than himself would brave the bitter night wind at such a late hour and he decided to investigate.

He headed down the steps and through the town streets until he reached the stables. The door creaked loudly as it opened and he knew he could not have hidden his presence now from the mysterious person even if he had wanted to.

"Aragorn."

Aragorn looked up to see legolas. His horse saddled.

"Legolas?" he said coming closer. "what are you doing out here?"

Legolas got on his horse and peered down at Aragorn. His body and face looked weary with toil, with grief and sorrow.

"you were right my friend, I was a fool." He looked out at the doorway. "I know she has a mission to complete, a purpose to fulfill. and valor help me I have tried to not stand in her way."

He looked down at aragorn once more. "I am ashamed to even think it, but a part of me is glad she is injured, and cannot fight again. Because I see how it eats away at her, the burden she carries, the things she has seen, her spirit is to bright and to good to be so darkened by war and death." He took a great pause and then closed his eyes tight, clenching his fist as tears rolled down his face. "I can feel her in my heart, it my soul, how this destroys her, this is killing her. I can feel it. She is dying in front of us all and will become a withered hollow shell of the beautiful person she once was. She cannot fight in this war anymore."

Aragorn looked up at him, seeing the anguish. "Nothing will stop her she is strong. It would be only your betrayal that would hurt her the most Legolas..."

"NO." he said angrily. "no, you promise me." He said placing a firm hand on Aragorns shoulder and peering at him intently. "you promise me that you will protect her from this evil, from the evil of souron."

Legolas kept his gaze firm as Aragorn stared back at him.

"I will do all that I can to ensure her safety." He said. "I don't understand what you are doing my friend but I trust that you do, but legolas on the battlefield I will search the crowd for your face. I hope you will be there."

Legoals looked sternly at Aragorn telling him that they would again fight side by side, his mind was made up, he had to get away to clear his head.

In an instant he was gone, his horse leaving only a trail of dust in the wind.

Sorry for the short chapter, more to come very soon, perhaps in the next two days,

Love aiko alima


	34. a new day

Don't worry readers this is defiantly not a dream and in no way will this story end that way. Caitlin is really in middle earth. Well not really, but in the story she is so there.

Caitlin's eyes slowly opened and she brought the covers up more tightly around her. the morning air was freezing and on any other morning Caitlin would have felt a stronger urge to stay in her warm cocoon of blankets. But this morning their seemed to be nothing keeping her their. her shoulders felt heavy with burden. The war seemed so close. So many thousands of lives resting on her decisions seemed closer on her mind than they had ever before and it was with great pain in her heart that she was able to sit up. She hung her legs over the side of the bed and closed her eyes.

strength would come.

It must come.

Her feet placed themselves hesitantly onto the wooden floor. She knew he was gone. His side of the bed still barren. She remembered last night as well, and along with the pain of his absence came understanding. Along with the anger there was a certain wish that she too could just leave. This was not the fairy tail of the movies. Legolas the beautiful, graceful, elvish prince whom every fan girl wished to be with.

Their relationship was a myriad of pain and pleasure, for while their was heaven in their touch it was also as though torment played with their heart strings reminding them that time they had together slipped through their fingers like grains of sand.

She remembered how he had held her last night. How they had breathed in the fragrance and touch of love, true love.....for one last time.

He thought she was asleep. But under the darkness of night, as he left her, tears had fallen from her eyes.

And now while she sat there. her heart breaking from grief she searched and waited for strength.

It must come.

She knew also that now was more important than any time before. before helms deep Caitlin had led no battles, and after helms deep she would be called upon to lead many more. She could see the faces of the men who had died on that fateful day and yet with all the horror that had brought to her she was now more haunted by the faces of the family members of those she knew would die in the battles to come. The battles she would lead them to their deaths fighting.

These people revered her as a gift from god, sent down to save them from souron. A wizard who could see into the future and would lead them to certain victory. She was none of these things, but still, in her heart she understood that they were clinging to her as the last and only hope they had left. And without that hope the battle would already be lost.

She had to find strength, strength to go on for these people. She had no more room for hesitation, no more room for the thoughts of home that was constantly in her mind. Now she had to be a leader, had to be decisive, wise, strong, and above all she had to be filled with hope, that is what these men needed more now than ever.

Caitlin thought for a moment of legolas, and how much easier this would be with him here. a smile came to her face at the thought of him.

But then, it was gone, for he was gone, and she could no longer rely on him, she had to rely on herself.

Strength would come..... it must come.

"...I ride to Gondor. This is the only way." Said Gandalf as he Aragorn, Gimli, Theoden, and Eomer stood in the great hall.

"shouldn't we await the wizard. She surely will have some words to say on the matter." Said Eomer.

"here she is now." Said Gimli with a smile as Caitlin walked in. "and she does have a name ya know." Said Gimli frowning his brow to eomer as Caitlin approached.

"we were just discussing the events of last night, gandalf is going to..."

"Gondor, yes I know." She said sternly to Eomer. "and Pippen will be accompanying him their." she said.

"it will be a three day ride to Gondor," she continued, now directing her comments to Gandalf. "Lord Denathor will be less than eager to welcome you to the city Gandalf." She said. With a solom look but then a smirk appeared on her face. "however I have confidence that should we direct our gaze to the beacons within the week that we shall not be disappointed." She said.

Aragorns expression became brighter upon hearing this. As Caitlin continued. "Gimli how long will it take the dwarves to reach Gondor from here?" she asked. Caitlin knew that it would be six days before they would receive word from Gondor through the beacons and then another five days for theoden and his army to regroup at the mountain. and make their way to Gondor. She wanted to time it so that the dwarves reached Gondor at the exact time they did.

"oh, I would say about six days or so considering they will be walking."

"inform them that they will be setting out for Gondor in five days." She said.

Gimli nodded in agreement.

"you know this is the right course of action?" asked Haldir as he walked in.

Caitlin was silent for a moment, "yes." She said decisively but inside she was doing everything possible to stop herself from saying she was only doing the best she could do, that she really didn't know for certain. But that wasn't an option any more. No one would be that better off if she told the truth. They needed her to be right. To know the for certain what was going to happen. "yes, trust me, I know what im doing." She lied.

"Elromd has requested an audience with you before he departs for rivendell Caitlin." Said Haldir. As he looked around at the men standing with her. "once you are finished here of course."

"thank you haldir," she searched the faces of those surrounding her. their expressions telling her that they had nothing to add nor anything to question of what she had said. "if that will be all then I will wish you a safe journey Gandalaf." she said as she approached him and they embraced. She could feel his worry for her as he hugged her. and she knew he questioned weather leaving her now was the right thing to do. In truth she questioned it herself for they both knew that in his absence everyone looked to her for answers, answers to questions even he did not pretend to know. It was in a strange way therefore that the name they had given her fit all to well. 'wizard' it was how they looked upon her now, as though she were a wizard. One of the old race that only consisted now of gandalf and souromon. "do not fear child, do not fear," he whispered into her ear. "the despair and responsibility you shoulder now will come to pass as it will and neither you nor I can change it." she could feel her heart swell with pain. Without legolas to lean on it was much more difficult to hold back her uncertainty her weariness. But Gandalf released her and she stood tall once more continuing the pretence of strength and knowledge that they so desperately needed.

"this way." Directed Haldir and Caitlin followed him out of the hall to Elrond.

"uh. Lass." Yelled Gimli after her as he ran up to meet her.

Caitlin turned around. "yes."

"I am gonna be meanin to speak with ya when ya get a chance." He said.

"alright. When I am finished ill meet you in the armory alrigth."

"er..yeah alright." Said Gimli as Caitlin continued on her way.

A few minutes later she entered Elronds room. Haldir awaited her out in the hall a she entered.

It was indeed beautiful, with drapery and elvish designs around every corner. To the right was a balcony and this is where she found Elrond. His slender figure leaning slightly on the balcony edge staring out at the windswept plains and onward up to the mountains in the distance.

Caitlin walked silently over to him and gazed out at the scene before them with out greeting him.

"it is beautiful isn't it." he said as he continued his watch. "I remember in the days past when this land was filled with thousands of wild horses. Once long ago it was in these lands that the elf and horse first laid eyes upon one another and we have been brothers ever since. A kinship that has lasted longer than even the eldest elvish memory may stretch." He said as he closed his eyes and smelled the breath of cold wind that swept across his face. "during the last war with souron though, their herds were slaughtered by the thousands and today only a fraction exist today that once were." He turned to her and walked inside the room motioning her to sit across from him in the elaborate sofa type seats that lay near the fireplace. "it is I suppose now mans time to find their own kinship with the horse. One which has already begun with the people of this land." He said. "our time is passing. As you well know." He said in a low voice.

"yes." She said. "but I suspect it was not your relationship with these lands or its inhabitance that has summoned me here lord." She said, wanting to get to the point.

"you are right, however this is a subject that...." he paused. As though in pain. "my daughter..." he stopped and Caitlins eyebrows raised, she knew what he was referring. Her decision to stay. "my daughter has chosen her path." He stated. "and she now can find no protection from valinor as her kin do. She is mortal." Though he was strong and stern as ever Elrond had a sadness in his voice that Caitlin recognized, it was the same tone that resided in everyone she spoke to here in middle earth. It was one that fought back sorrow and grief with every breath, it told of how much despair would befall him if the war was lost. And it was one crying out to her for salvation. For relief. For hope. Just like every other voice she spoke to here did.

"this is the true reason for my visit, there is something my daughter has beseeched me that I give you, I along with galadriel and Arwyn trust you will know what to do with this." He said as they both stood and he presented to her Narsil reforged.

Caitlin gasped despite herself as the weapon was handed to her. its heavy leather sheath warm in her hands.

"I must return to my people, I have done all I can and given more than I was ever willing." he said as he thought of his daughter. Elrond looked into her eyes.

"we must win, my daughters life is now added to the thousands more that are in your hands young one. Do not fail me. Do not fail this world." He said. Before from the room. Leaving Caitlin holding the sword. The sword of hope she thought, the sword of the king of Gondor. and for the first time in a long time caitlin found a smile however small, creep up to her face.


	35. the task

Thank you for the smashing reviews I love them and they really encourage me to write more. aikoalima

Caitlin felt the pressure of her position every moment over the course of the days to follow. The dwarves were sent off to gondor as planned and all the while preparations were made for the armies to march. Theoden was reluctant to move until the lit beacons were in view but Caitlin's constant insistence convinced him to continue preparations.

Every morning Caitlin awoke without having any dreams, in a way this was more disturbing than having the nightmares she had been plagued with ever since she had arrived in middle earth.

Every morning she also would recall her conversation with Gimli. How he has told her of his argument with Legolas. How he had told her of what Legolas had said. She had yet to speak with Aragorn but knew he had been there when Legolas had left. She did not know if he would return. But had had little time to think on the subject as her time was spent these days giving orders and coordinating with theoden and eomer about the troops.

She was afraid to think about legolas absence, afraid that if she though on it too much or talked to Aragorn, that legolas would be the only thing on her mind from then on. She felt so confused and saddened. Why had he left her? She knew all her questions would be answered if she spoke to Aragorn, but she didn't know if the answers were ones she wanted to hear.

Every morning she would also awaken to the sight of her new armor. Propped up on a wooden dummy as though it were telling her not to get to comfortable, telling her more battles were soon to come. It was a reminder of home, with its red white and blue coloring its eagle design and winged helmet. She had to admire the craftsmanship of their work, these people of middle earth. How she loved her armor. It made home seem not as far away as she knew in reality it was.

On this day she awoke knowing the beacon would be lit she knew it would be lit in the early morning before even the violet shades of dawn and the thick fog had left the plains of edoras she had come to know so well. This is why she got up this morning before the break of day had even begun. Caitlin gathered her things. All of them. Slowely, and went quietly out to the stables, packing asufeld for the journey they would make today. It took her several trips to finish packing and saddling him. The night was lit only by the torches that riddled the castle walls and the moon, which soon would give way to the morning dawn.

The only people she passed were the guards who all stood up as straight as they could when they saw her pass by, all undoubtedly wondering why she was up so early. Caitlin wanted to get everything done before the beacon was sighted, she didn't like how chaotic she knew this place would get.

Upon returning to her room she looked around. It was barren now, as though she had never been there at all. the only thing left for her was her armor, it's gleaming silver metal calling to her in the moonlight. It was with sadness, and a reluctant hand that she picked up the first layer of armor and strapped it to her chest.

With every successive piece she felt her body become more and more heavy with the now familiar feel of this freezing silver garment against her skin. And with every successive piece her heart sank with sadness. She knew all to well what terrible purpose this beautiful wardrobe had in store for her hand; death, killing, nothing but pain. How she hated war. She strapped the last leg piece to her shin and wrapped the belt with her sword and dagger to her waist. She picked up her helmet and held it under her left arm and with her right picked up the final piece, the spear of gil-galad. Her hair flew about her back as she silently said goodbye to edoras. Standing their, closing her eyes in silent meditation as she again searched for strength. After a moment she opened her eyes, and found she no longer was the young girl who had arrived here a little less than a year ago. For in that moment she not only said goodbye to this place, but also to the girl she had been. She said goodbye to every doubt, every fear, they were of no use to her now. She surrendered herself over to whom she needed to become in order to survive. She was now a warrior, a general, a leader of men to their deaths, a defender of middle earth and all it held sacred. That was who she was now, it was this role that encompassed who she was and who she would die being. Now and forever. Then without another thought she walked out of the room and closed to door behind her. Leaving her past behind.

The guards looked in awe as she passed them and indeed she was impressive in her battle gear.

The sun was coming up as she exited the great hall and stood out on the balcony staring out at the mountains where the beacons would be seen. Far out on the edge of the village Caitlin saw Aragorn, sitting under a tree, smoking his pipe, she knew he too was awaiting the beacons and wondered if he had stayed their all night.

The sun rose higher into the sky and the dawn began to give way to the day and Caitlin for a moment thought she might be wrong about the day the beacons would appear. If this were true everything they had planned would be lost. The dwarves wouldn't arrive at the same time and would surely be slaughtered.

"The armor suits you."

Caitlin turned to find Eomer standing there his hair billowing in the cold morning breeze, dressed casually as though he had just awoken holding two steaming mugs. Caitlin was surprised he was no freezing with this weather.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked with a small smile.

He came to stand beside her and handed her one of the mugs

Caitlin smiled slightly and liked up at him. "You know we are," she said as she took one of the mugs and held it up to her face to warm it. "Your neighbors from the west are going to call and invite us all for a little get together today." She said. It was the first joke or even half happy thing she had said for over a week.

Eomer smiled down at her but then his expression became serious. "You know they aren't just my peoples neighbors anymore wizard." He said.

Caitlin looked up at him with a questioning expression on her face.

"They are our neighbors," he moved his gaze from the mountain and looked down at her. "Your place of birth may be far across the sea. But you can always call this your home. And should you ever find yourself alone. Know that you have protection here, always. Please know that anyone of my people would traverse the entire length of middle earth to ensure your well-being. Our home is your home." He said with a small smile. He placed a hand behind her neck and ran it through her hair as it blew in the wind. "My home, my heart, will always be open to you." He said. "I love you."

His hand caressed her face softly as she stared up at him. What could she say, she knew there was nothing she could say that would ease his heart, she could not love eomer as he wished her to. She knew her love belonged with legolas.

She looked at him sorrowfully and opened her mouth to speak, "oh...Eomer...i..."

"Don't." he said removing his hand. "I know I will never have your heart so long as he is in your life....i just had to tell you." he said. He turned to leave.

"Wait." She said. And turned to face him. "Thank you, for everything you have given me." She said. And stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Eomer smiled down at her and she up at him. Then he continued his walk into the great hall, knowing he loved someone he would never have but in a small way also feeling at peace with it.

Caitlin shivered slightly and decided to go down to the stables where it was warmer.

Asufeld munched happily on some grain as she entered. Caitlin walked up beside him and pressed her face into his fur. Smelling his wonderfully mucky odor. She fought back tears as she thought of Legolas. She felt so betrayed. How could he just abandon everything?

She then heard noise outside and then a scream. She lifted her head abruptly and saw two women and a man rushing past the stable door headed up to the great hall.

Caitlin gripped asufelds saddle and threw her leg over his back galloping out into the courtyard.

Theoden, Eomer, and Gimli stood on the balcony of edors where she had stood just moments before. The rohirrim flag waving just behind them. Aragorn soon approached the stairs dashing up them shouting to them all.

"the beacons of minas tireth, the beacons have been lit." he paused slightly turning to Teoden. "Gondor calls for aid in their battle." He said out of breath.

Their was a long pause. Then Theoden turned to Caitlin and she nodded her head in understanding. She knew he could barely speak anymore and it was with this act that she would agree to his request of leading his troops with her. It was with this that she would finally give him an answer.

She looked across the plains for a moment up to the mountains and to the fire that burned brightly now. She paused for a moment thinking on what she was about to do. "AND RUHAN SHALL ANSWER THEIR CALL!!" She yelled as she rode over to them. Answering for Theoden. "Eomer muster the rohirrium, we ride out today." She said glancing again at Theoden as eomer bowed and followed her order. "My king," she said as she placed her fist over her heart and bowed to him. Telling him in the ruhan solute that she had placed her allegiance with him and accepted his request.

Theoden smiled and bowed to her in agnoligment; and Caitlin knew in gratitude.

Over the course of the next twelve hours the city bustled with activity as they prepared to set out to the encampment. It wasn't until late that night that they set out and not until early the next morning that they arrived,

During the journey Caitlin noticed that there were hundreds more women accompanying them tot the encampment tan she remembered in the movie. For a moment Caitlin was proud, she had helped start women's lib in middle earth.

That morning when they arrived Caitlin rode up front with theoden asking how many men each lord had brought.

It was later once they had reached the top of the mountain that he Aragorn and Caitlin stood out over the thousands of men and counted the numbers.

"six thousand spears, half of what I had hoped." Said Aragorn.

"We need more men." Said Theoden in a raspy and wavering voice.

"There are none left my lord," said Caitlin as she looked out over the thousands of tents.

She glanced at Aragron, his face filled with worry. "This will not be enough to break the lines of mordor." He said in a defeated tone.

"I hope you have some tricks up your sleeve wizard, I don't know exactly how many orcs souron has but I can guarantee this is not enough." Said Eomer as he walked up from behind them.

"Six hundred thousand troops." She said softly.

"What?" asked Aragorn. Not believing what he was hearing, "did you say six hundred thousand." He stated. Aghast at the number.

"Yes." She said not really wanting to believe it herself.

"We need more troops." Said Eomer as he peered down at the six thousand that lay below them. Knowing inside that there would be no more.

"Don't reveal this to the men." She said. "I shouldn't have told you.," she said. "You don't need to know that."

"Can we win?" asked Eomer.

Caitlin was silent.

"Do we even have a chance?!" he said more fiercely, frustrated at her silence. He took hold of her arm and spun her around to face him, angry now that she would not answer. "TELL ME..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" She yelled. Wrenching her arm free of him. Caitlin looked down to see aragorn with his hand resting on his sword. An angry expression on his face.

"Why do the odds make any difference? Had you known sourons strength from the beginning would you have just given up and surrendered your life and the lives of those you love to him. I highly doubt that." Caitlin said angrily.

She stormed off leaving them there.

I didnt quite know where to end this chapter so I just ended it here. more to come and it gets better. Where is Legolas? How will Caitlin deal with narsil? Will she keep it or give it to aragorn? Hey don't look at me for answers I just work here.

aikoalima


End file.
